The Most Delicious Reward
by ButterflyJOY137
Summary: "Gege? Ayo menikah denganku?" "Huh?" "Kata Eomma dengan menikah kita akan bahagia " Zhoumi kecil tersenyum sumringah dan mengangguk keduanya kemudian saling berpelukan. FULL FLASHBACK/COMEBACK/RnR please..
1. Chapter 1

***THE MOST DELICIOUS REWARD***

Author : ButterflyJOY137

Cast : Kyuhyun x Sungmin

Donghae x Eunhyuk

Victoria Song

yang lainnya nyusul XD

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : GOD , milik mimih pipihnya wkwk XD

Summary :"Aku akan membantumu memecahkan soal itu asal kau mau _**'bermain'** _denganku aku sangat suka saat kau mendesahkan namaku 'kyuh...engg..kyuu..ini..nik..hmat..bher..i ...bibir.. 'saat kau menjilat juniorku saat aku memasukimu saa-"

Kyuhyun membantu sungmin belajar dengan imbalan sungmin _**HARUS**_mau **_"bermain"_ ** dengan kyuhyun.

Warning :**TYPO BERTEBARAN || GS || SEX CONTENT || NEWBIE || EYD NGACO XD || DONT LIKE DONT READ ^^**

****HAPPY READING !

"Akh..freh..kyuh...kuensi...akhh..data.."desahan itu terdengar lagi

"Akhh..kyuhh..aku mau bela..jarh..hentikan..sonsaengnim ..akhh jebal" penolakan sang wanita itu sangat amat berbeda dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang menginginkan belaian itu.

"Hmm.."hanya gumaman yang terdengar dari si pria

"Keluarr..akhh..keluarlah dari sana kyu..ahh ..khau...mengganggukhuh.." sang wanita berusaha melepaskan kepala sang pria _-kyuhyun_ dari dalam atasan piyama nya yang cukup longgar sehingga memungkinkan kepala manusia dewasa masuk . Si wanita menggenggam pinggang kyuhyun mengelusnya memberikan pijatan hanya sedikit pijatan kemudian mencubitnya lalu memutarnya kemudian melepasnya memberikan efek yang luar biasa bagi si pria.

"ARGHHHH!YAKK CHO SUNGMIN ! MENGAPA KAU MENCUBITKU yakk aish pinggangku sakittt" pijatan sang istri berhasil menghentikan kegiatan 'memutar menjilat mengulum'sang suami-kyuhyun , rengekan si pria seolah angin lalu . S iwanita_ -sungmin_ merapikan letak piyamanya yang berantakan kemudian fokus kembali dengan buku-bukunya.

Merasa di abaikan kyuhyun merebut buku sungmin dan melemparnya kesembarang tempat.

"YAKK! KENAPA KAU MALAH MEMBUANGNYA! aku harus belajar CHO KYUHYUN!sebentar lagi ujian kyuu!ARGHHH aku bisa gilaa "ucapnya sambil mengacak rambutnya kemudian bangkit mengambil buku pelajarannya, sungmin membereskan peralatan belajarnya kemudian beranjak dari tempat itu sambil menatap tajam ke arah kyuhyun

"KAU!akan ku pastikan adikmu itu akan tersiksa selamanya!kau takkan mendapatkan jatahmu selama aku masih tercatat sebagai siswi SM HIGH SCHOOL. CAMKAN ITU CHO SONSAENGNIM".

Sungmin meninggalkan ruang keluarga menuju kamar nya dan kyuhyun membanting keras pintu tersebut dengan tanpa perasaan kemudian menguncinya.

Kyuhyun menyusul sungmin, kyuhyun menggetuk pintu kamar tersebut

TOK TOK TOK

"Ya ! Minnie ya ! kau hanya bercanda kan? Minnie sayang buka pintunya ! ya apa kau tega melihat suamimu menderita minnie ya ! bahkan kelulusan masih 3 bulan lagi bagaiman dengan kyu junior nanti kasihan dia minnie chagi !"

"aku tak perduli CHO BODOH!sekalipun kau memohon dan berlutut di depanku aku tak akan merubah keputusanku!"

"YA! CHO SUNGMIN BUKA PINTUNYA ! araseo araseo !aku tak akan menyentuhmu tapi jangan sampai kau menyesal kalau aku meminta victoria noona memuaskanku ! "

Derap langkah kaki terdengar kunci kamar terbuka CKLEK sungmin membuka pintu itu kemudian memandang kyuhyun

"Minnie chagi"kyuhyun tersenyum "aku tau kau hanya bercan-"sebelum kyuhyun menyeselaikan kalimatnya BRUKK kyuhyun menerima serangan tiba tiba segulung selimut dan bantal menghujam mukanya

"Cho sonsaengnim silahkan menikmati sofa anda untuk malam ini!dan ingat kau tak boleh tidur di kamarku!sampai kadar keganjenan kecentilan dan kemesumanmu berkurang!SELAMAT MALAM"

BRAKK pintu kamar kembali ditutup dengan membabi buta, kyuhyun kembali mengetuk pintu tersebut

"Minnie ah buka minnie ahh di luar dingin minnie ah ! kau tak tahu kalau di luar banyak nyamuk yang selalu menggoda lelaki tampan sepertiku apa kau tak cemburu minnie ah mereka menggigit dan menciumiku bahkan meninggalkan jejaknya di tubuhku !"

"Aku tak perduli ! bercintalah dengan mereka ! "

"YA!kalau kau tak membuka pintunya aku akan menelepon vicky noona dan menyuruhnya melayani ku sekarang !disini!"

"Silahkan CHO ! dan kupastikan surat cerai besok akan ada di meja kerjamu!"teriak sungmin dari kamarnya

" Ya ya..jangan lakukan itu minnie chagi aku hanya bercanda"

Tak ada sahutan lagi dari dalam kamar kemungkina sang penghuni telah terlelap ke alam mimpi .

Kyuhyun menempelkan kupingnya kepintu "ahh sudah tidur ya ! aish terpaksa aku tidur disofa aishh "umpatnya . Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh jangkunya di sofa kemudian terlelap memasuki alam mimpi.

* * *

_***Morning***_

Sungmin duduk di meja makan sambil memegang roti _–sarapannya_ dengan mata kelincinya yang masih menatap fokus buku pelajaran, yahh begini lah sungmin semenjak sungmin naik ke kelas tiga dia begitu serius dalam belajar hampir semua waktu luangnya ia isi dengan membaca buku , belajar dan belajar , beruntung karena kyuhyun adalah guru di sekolahnya dia tak perlu mengikuti bimbel seperti kebanyakan siswa siswi lain toh kyuhyun akan dengan senang hati mengajarinya dan sebagai imbalannya sungmin harus mau 'bermain' bersama kyuhyun yah tentu imbalanya bukan sesuatu yang haram untuk mereka , tapi bukan kyuhyun namanya kalau tanpa dibarengi kelicikan sering sungmin bahkan tak menyelesiakan tugas yang diberikan kyuhyun dan malah mendesah dalam kungkungan kenikmatan yang kyuhyun berikan seperti halnya kemarin . Sering sungmin menolaknya karena tugas yang di berikan oleh kyuhyun belum rampung ia kerjakan dan sang evil akan dan akan selalu memasang tampang malaikatnya dan berkata"hanya sekali setelah ini kau bisa menyelesaikan tugas mu kembali , jangan membantahku aku suamimu "hanya dengan kata kata yang bahkan jauh dari kata manis itu pun sungmin luluh, bahkan kyuhyun tak pernah menepati janjinya yang "hanya sekali" setelah sekali dia akan memunculkan kata dua kali tiga kali hingga bahkan sampai mereka tak bisa menghitung sampai seberapa kali.

"Kenapa kau tak membangunkanku ! aishh aku terlambat aigoo" kyuhyun memasang dasinya asal menegak kopi yang ada dimeja kemudian mengambil beberapa lembar roti memasukannya kedalam mulut.

"Bahkan aku sudah membangunkanmu kau saja yang pemalas" ucap sungmin datar kemudian dia memasukkan buku pelajaran yang tadi dia baca ke dalam tas sekolahnya "aku tunggu di mobil cepatlah "

"Aishh anak itu! Gara gara nyamuk sialan aku tak bisa tidur tenang aishh apa nyamuk itu menyukaiku? Hah aku mulai gila"

Tak banyak obrolan yang terjadi selama perjalanan menuju SM HIGH SCHOOL, mobil mercedes bensz milik kyuhyun memasuki halaman parkir sekolah membuat semua mata tertuju padanya sungmin keluar terlebih dulu tanpa menuggu kyuhyun "ya! aish" kyuhyun turun dari mobilnya baru beberapa langkah suara manja mengagetkan kyuhyun "Kyuniiiee chagiiii apa kau sudah sarapan ? aku membuat salad untukmu ayo kita makan ? aku akan menyuapimu kekekekk" tangan wanita itu menggelayut manja sesekali mengelus dada kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang risih segela menyambar kotak bekal dari victoria "A..akuu harus pergi noona murid muridku sudah menunggu terimakasih bekalnya sampai nanti" kyuhyun meninggalkan victoria sambil berlari "Ya! Kyuniie chagi bahkan aku belum puas bermesraan denganmu" victoria menghentakkan kakinya mempaoutkan bibir seksinya(katanya?) dan berlalu .

"Aigoo ada apa dengan uri sungmin hari ini , apa evilkyu itu 'bermain' sampai pagi?" tanya wanita sahabat sungmin itu _–eunhyuk_

"Haah" helaan nafas terdengar dari sungmin

"Hyukie ya kenapa aku mesti punya suami semesum dia, takdirku jelek sekali sampai sampai menikah bahkan melayaninya dan bahkan masuk dalam pesonanya " sungmin menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja .

"Hahah jadi benar ? dia melakukannya lagi ckck berapa ronde? 10 11 12? aigoo dia kuat sekali kyaa.. apa donghae bisa melakukannya seperti dia "eunhyuk tersenyum sendiri membayangkannya

PLETAK "Aish kau sama mesumnya dengan si evil itu aigoo tuhan kenapa kau tempatkan aku diantara orang mesum " Eunhyuk meringis memengang kepalanya "YA ! kau kejam sekali padaku ! bagaimana bisa si evil itu tahan denganmu" perbincangan mereka terhenti ketika kyuhyun masuk kelas dan pelajaran pun di mulai.

Sungmin dan semua murid sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas yang kyuhyun berikan , kyuhyun berkeliling dan melihat hasil kerja murid muridnya ,kyuhyun tersenyum melihat raut kebingungan sungmin kyuhyun menghampiri meja pojok ujung dekat jendela tempat dimana sungmin duduk , kyuhyun menundukan badanya kemudian berbisik di telinga sungmin "aku akan membantumu memecahkan soal itu asal kau mau 'bermain'denganku aku sangat suka saat kau mendesahkan namaku 'kyuh...engg..kyuu..ini..nik..hmat..bher..i ...bibir.. 'saat kau menjilat juniorku saat aku memasukimu saa-"

"YAKKK!"sungmin menggebrak meja semua murid menatap kearahnya

Kyuhyun tersenyum seolah bukan dialah penyebab sungmin berteriak "Anda baik baik saja sungmin-ssi sepertinya anda sakit muka anda memerah" tanya kyuhyun polos

"Saya amat sangat baik sonsaengnim! Saya permisi kebelakang sebentar !"sungmin menatap tajam kyuhyun kemudian melangkah keluar . Ingin rasanya kyuhyun terbahak disana tapi sekarang dia sedang mengajar jikalau sampai ia terbahak hilanglah kewibaanya sebagai seorang guru.

Sungmin mengumpat di sela sela kegiatanya membasuh muka "Cho bodoh! Aishh kenapa aku sampai terbuai tadii aish" sungmin masuk ke bilik toilet, ia turunkan celana dalamnya "aishh sampai basah begini padahal hanya mendengar suaranya saja kenapa aku jadi begini aish ! "

CKLEKK terdengar suara pintu terkunci lebih tepatnya dikunci , sungmin mendengar derap langkah yang mengarah ke bilik tempatnya berada, karena bilik yang tak memakai kunci memudahkan orang itu membuka pintu bilik tersebut. Sungmin yang kaget segera menarik celana dalamnya itu, tetapi belum sempat celana itu kembali ke tempat asalnya pintu telah terbuka...

**TBC**

**kyaaa aneh kah ? kyaaa aku butuh saran reader semua !  
**

**REVIEW PLEASE #BOW  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

***The Most Delicious Reward***

**~ButterflyJOY137~  
**

****Cast: Kyuhyun x Sungmin

Donghae x Eunhyuk

Victoria Song

Yang lain nyusul XD

Genre: Romance, Family

Disclaimer: GOD, Mimih Pipih mereka, Ide cerita murnu hasil pemikiran dan pertapaan*?*saya di kamar mandi kyumin XD

Summary:

"aku akan membantumu memecahkan soal itu asal kau mau 'bermain'denganku aku sangat suka saat kau mendesahkan namaku 'kyuh...engg..kyuu..ini..nik..hmat..bher..i ...bibir.. 'saat kau menjilat juniorku saat aku memasukimu saa-"

Kyuhyun membantu sungmin dalam belajar dengan imbalan sungmin **HARUS **mau **"bermain" **dengan kyuhyun.

Warning:**TYPO DIMANA-MANA || GS ||SEX CONTENT || NEWBIE || EYD NGACO XD || DONT LIKE DONT READ !^^**

****HAPPY READING ! enJOY !

**Prev**

_Tanpa disadari sungmin pintu toilet dikunci,sungmin mendengar derap langkah yang mengarah ke bilik tempatnya berada,karena bilik yang tak memakai kunci memudahkan orang itu membuka pintu sungmin yang kaget segera memakai kembali celananya blum sempat celana itu kembali ke tempat asalnya pintu telah terbuka..._

**~The Most Delicious Reward~**

Dan pintu terbuka Menampilkan wajah mesum dan aneh sedang tersenyum kepadanya "Hehehe" kyuhyun nyengir (?)

"Aish aku kira siapa" sungmin menghela nafasnya lega.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat memfokuskan pandangannya pada CD sungmin

"Astaga! Minnie chagii!" kyuhyun berjongkok kemudian mengarahkan tangannya ke arah CD sungmin

"Aigooo basah sekali ckckck padahal aku belum melakukan apa apa ckckck" kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala

"YA! Ka..kau.. l..lepaskan ini sekolahan bodoh" Sungmin menepis tangan kyuhyun . Kyuhyun mendongkakan kepalanya "wae? miinie chagi pasti menginginkannya kan? ayolah hanya sekali ne? disini! Dengan cepat" Kyuhyun memasang puppy eyesnya.

"TIDAK CHO! Sudah kubilang kau takkan mendapat jatahmu sampai aku lulus"sungmin melipat tangannya memalingkan mukanya ke samping.

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuh jangkungnya

"Minnie chagii jeball ne..ne.. aku sangat menderita kemarin tak menyentuhmu" rengeknya

"Astaga kyu hanya kemarin kita tak melakukannya! kita bahkan terlalu sering melakukannya"

"Ayolah hanya blowjob bagaimana? punyaku sakitt minnie chagii" rengek kyuhyun lagi

"TIDAK TIDAK YA TIDAK!" Sungmin kekeh

"Araseo aku akan mencari vicky noona saja kalo begitu! biar dia yang melakukannya!"

Kyuhyun berbalik hendak keluar dari bilik itu "Tu..tu..nggu kyu biar aku yang melakukannya jgn panggil perawan tua itu!"

Raut wajah sungmin terlihat kesal ketika kyuhyun kembali menyebut nama wanita itu, kyuhyun tersenyum senang 'ampuh juga hahah' batinkyu.

Sungmin duduk di closet, kemudian menurunkan celana kyuhyun

"akh...kha..akhh..min..iieee chagii ..ii..nii nikmat"

Sungmin memandang kyuhyun "Ckck! ya ! ya ! ya ! bahkan aku belum memulainya baru membuka celanamu cckck " kyuhyun nyengir "heheh belum ya aku kira..owhh ah"

Sungmin langsung memegang junior kyuhyun memijitnya pelan "sshh..ahh" mengocoknya cepat "Masuk...khaan.. saya..ng"

Kyuhyun memegang kepala sungmin, sungmin memasukan junior kyuhyun ke dalam mulutnya ditatapnya kyuhyun yang memejamkan mata menikmati setiap gesekan yang ditimbulkan oleh gigi kelincinya.

"o..oo..hh yess..sayang..lebih kuattt" sungmin memainkan lidahnya di lubang keluar kyuhyun memutar lidahnya disana"shitt ini..enak"

Kyuhyun meremas rambut sungmin, tangan kanannya turun menuju kancing seragam sungmin kemudian membuka 3 kancing atas seragam itu, kyuhyun memasukkan kedua tangannya menyelusup ke punggung sungmin mencari pengait bra hitam sang bunny. Tak ada protes dari sungmin dia pun sama menikmati dan menginginkannya

Bra tersebut lepas kyuhyun membuangnya sembarang, di keluarkannya dua gunung sungmin meremasnya memilin putingnya "a..hkh..sa..yaangg hisap..hisaap" kyuhyun menurut kemudian membungkukan badannya menghisap gundukan itu dengan lapar menggigitnya kemudian menjilatnya"akhhh nik..matt bayi besarku berihh.. eomma mu ini kenikma..thaan" sungmin memejamkan matanya menahan segala kenikmatan , kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kemudian mulai menyedot putting kemerahan itu bergantian.

Tangan sungmin tak berhenti mengocok junior kyuhyun, merasa akan ada gelombang yang datang kyuhyun mengalihkan juniornya di sela sela gundukan sungmin, sungmin yang mengerti mulai menjepit junior kyuhyuh dengan payudaranya"akh..akhh" desah keduanya.

10 menit untuk blowjob dirasa cukup, cairan kyuhyun datang sungmin dengan sigap memasukan junior kyu kedalam mulutnya menghisap semua cairan itu sampai habis, kyuhyun langsung menyambar mulut sungmin dan menciumnya ganas . Ciuman itu usai seiring dengan bel pergantian jam pelajaran berbunyi"terimakasih sayang" kyuhyun mencium bibir sungmin sekilas sungmin tersenyum.

Sungmin menatap junior kyuhyun sebelum menutupnya"adik kecil kau puaskan? noona sudah memuaskanmu apa kau senang?" kyuhyun terkekeh kemudian mengelus rambut sungmin. Sungmin mencium junior kyu sebentar hanya kecupan "aish kau mau dia bangun lagi oh? kau mau aku melakukannya disini oh?" sungmin berdesis"ishh kau mesum " sungmin mengancingkan celana kyuhyun.

"Oh?braku basah aish cho bodoh kau membuat braku basah aish" kyuhyun terkekeh "mianhae heheh kalau basah jangan kau gunakan saja "ucapnya enteng.

"Aish mana bisa aku keluar tanpa bra hah! kau gila!"sungmin melempar tatapan mautnya pada kyuhyun

"Aishh! Bahkan kau setiap malam tak pernah memakainya kenapa sekarang menjadi masalah sih"

"Itu beda cho! kalau aku memakai bra malam hari menjelang tidur kemungkinan kena kanker payudara itu besar! aishh kau mau kehilangan satu atau mungkin dua mainan kesukaanmu hah !"sungmin melotot.

"ANDWAE ! kau harus menjaganya untukku minnie jagi" rengek kyuhyun

"Aishh sudahlah kajja! Kita keluar saja nanti keburu ada yang datang" sungmin menarik tangan kyuhyun keluar.

"Eh? kau mau keluar tanpa bra?"

"Aish yah terpaksa aku keluar tanpa bra huftt gara gara kau dan segala kemesumanmu itu cho seonsaengnim, aku jadi pihak yang tertindas! Aish"

"Heheh kau ini mengumpat saja padahal kau juga tadi menyukainya " kyuhyun menghapiri sungmin yang sedang mencuci tangannya

"Itu kan karna ak-"

CUP~

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir pouty itu "Tunggu aku di mobil nanti sepulang sekolah ne! aku ada urusan sebentar heheh tak akan lama heheh. Saranghae" kyuhyun keluar terlebih dahulu dari toilet.

Sungmin merona "Aish dia itu selalu saja begitu! aishh tuhan aku semakin mencintainya".

****CHOLEE****

"YA! LEE SUNGMIN kau dari mana saja HAH! ketoilet lama sekali" teriak eunhyuk. Beruntung keadaan kelas sungmin berisik -tak ada guru sehingga teriakkan eunhyuk dianggap angin lalu

"Mian hyukie heehe" sungmin duduk di mejanya

"Oh? kau tak memakai bra? kau juga bau ? ini..bau keringat bercampur sperma ASTAGA! LEE SUNGMIN KAU MELAKUKANNYA DI SEK-hmppt" sungmin menutup mulut eunhyuk "Diam nanti ada yang dengar! Aish kau ini"

"Hehe mian mian " kekeh eunhyuk "sekarang jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi?"

"Evil itu memintaku memblowjobnya "

"ASTAGA kalian gila"

Sungmin terkekeh "begitulah"

****CHOLEE****

Waktu menunjukan pukul 04.00 pm saat yang paling di tunggu tunggu semua murid dimana mereka akan segera terbebas dari pelajaran yang mengikat mereka, ya waktu pulang sekolah, sungmin sudah berada di dalam mobil kyuhyun dan menunggu pria jangkung itu, semua murid SM HIGH SCHOOl tahu bahwa sungmin kyuhyun pacaran mereka menganggap hubungan kyumin biasa terjadi –kisah cinta guru dan murid, mereka hanya beranggapan kyuhyun yang tampan terpikat oleh kelinci imut sementara si kelinci imut hanya memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk mempermudahnya dalam mendapat nilai pelajaran walau mereka tau kecerdasaan otak sungmin tak bisa diragukan tapi yah mau bagaimana lagi namanya juga orang yang sirik, mereka hanya mengetahui sungmin kyuhyun pacaran bukan menikah bahkan sahabat sungmin –eunhyuk pun baru mengetahui pernikahan kyumin saat dia menjenguk sungmin yang sakit.

"Maaf kau menunggu lama hehe" kyuhyun masuk kedalam mobil memasang sabuk pengaman "aku hampir mati menunggumu! lihat parkiran ini sudah sepi !huhh dasar !"

"Mianhae nyonya cho ..aku tadi ada perlu sebentar" kyuhyun bersingkut memasang sabuk pengaman sungmin pandangannya terfokuskan ke arah gundukan sungmin yang mencetak jelas nipple sungmin, sungmin yang menyadari arah pandangan kyuhyun bersingkut PLETAKK "ARGHHH! SAAKITTT CHO SUNGMINN! Kau keterlaluan sekali ! aishh kepalaku" kyuhyun mengusap ngusap kasar kepalanya

"Aishh! Ya tuhan cho kyuhyun kau mesum sekali! kenapa kau melihat mereka seperti itu ? aigoo tuhan kenapa suamiku mesum sekali" sungmin memijat tengkuknya pelan "heheh bahkan kau menyukainya kan? Jujur saja minnie chagi..." goda kyuhyun.

Sungmin sudah bersiap mengarahkan kembali tangan kanannya untuk memukul kepala kyuhyun tapi seketika tangan kiri kyuhyun menggenggamnya sungmin melotot, tak habis akal sungmin arahkan tangan kirinya dengan sigap tangan kanan kyuhyun menangkapnya sungmin berontak ketika kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan genggamannya kemudian kyuhyun mendorong tubuh sungmin merapat ke jendela wajah kyuhyun mendekat menghapus jarak bibir nya dengan bibir sungmin CUP~

Kyuhyun melumat bibir sungmin, sungmin yang terbuai membalas pagutan pagutan cinta itu tak puas melumat mereka saling membelitkan lidahnya melakukan suatu ciuman french kiss.

Genggaman tangan kyuhyun mengendur tangannya kemudian mendarat di bahu sungmin meluncur mengelus tangan sungmin perlahan mulai masuk ke dalam seragam sungmin, sungmin yang masih terbuai dengan french kiss yang mereka lakukan tak menyadari bahaya di depannya , tetesan saliva mereka berdua menetes melalui leher sungmin kyuhyun menjilat saliva itu tangannya mengelus perut sungmin"akhhh..sayang..hh" kyuhyun menjilat mencium menggigit meninggalkan jejak di leher sungmin tangan yang semula mengelus perut itu mulai merangkak naik menyentuh dua gundukan itu meremasnya , sungmin yang memejamkan matanya menikmati buaian di lehernya itu pun sadar ia membuka matanya kemudian menarik tangan kyuhyun keluar dari sana lalu ia dorong kepala kyuhyun menjauh dari lehernya

"YAKK ! KAU ! KAU SENGAJAKAN !"

"Aish tinggal sedikit lagi bahkan kau menikmatinya tadi" kyuhyun membela

"Ya..ya it..ituu..kann AISH AKU TAK MENIKMATINYA SAMA SEKALI !" sungmin memalingkan wajah meronanya dari kyuhyun, kyuhyun yang tau istrinya malu hanya tersenyum kemudian memasang sabuk pengamannya "cha~ ayo minimie kita pulang !"

**TBC**

**Note:  
**

**Kyaaaaa ternyata yang komen banyak alhamdulilah heheh padahal aku sempet ga percaya diri pas publish ff ini, pas tau ff ini di komen sama reader senengnyaa ga ketulungan*fakta, apalagi dikasih masukan senengg banget heheh  
**

**jujur di tengah kegalauan aku publish ff ini, besok tanggal 30 hikss...mudah mudahan pas bangun besok jadi tanggal 13 agustus 2013 aja deh *abaikan mudah mudahan alurnya ga mengecewakan  
**

**TERIMAKASIH YANG SEBESAR BESARNYA buat reader semua makasih buat saranya maksih udh ngefav sama follow makasih komennya#DEEPBOW  
**

**DadjoePranatha : hahaha MAKASIH, yadong bgt yah? apa mesti di kurangin ? atau di tambah XD ?MAKASIH udh review  
**

**KyuMin's137 : SIAP ! chapterr II Update ! laporan selesai ! heheh MAKASIH udh review  
**

**Mei Hyun15 : heheh udh lanjut semoga ga ngecewain yah heheh MAKASIH udh review  
**

**ochiebbie : heheh chapter II datang ! insaaloh aku usahain heeheh ^^ MAKASIH udh review  
**

**Rima KyuMin Elf : Chapter II update heheh ^^ MAKASIH udh review  
**

**Park Min Rin : kyaaa beneran bagus? makasih buat masukannya ne aku bakalan berusaha lebih baik lagi heheh sekali lagi makasih sarannya #bow MAKASIH udh review  
**

**kim ryeosa wardhani : kyaa XD MAKASIH ^^ Chapter II dateng MAKASIH udh review  
**

**sienna-w5 : heheh ia min klo udh ngamuk emang serem #dilemparDalemanKyu, yang masuk siapa yah? kasih tau ga ya? heheh MAKASIH udh review^^  
**

**wulandarydesy : Kyaaaa makasih ^^ semoga chapter ini bisa ngejelasin pertanyaan kamu hehehe kalo Hae nanti bakalan aku jelasin di part selanjutnya ^^ MAKASIH udh review  
**

** : heheh nanti di chapter berikutnya bakal da penjelasannya heheh, yang masuk ? kasih tau ga yah heheh mangga atuh silahkan di baca chapter II nya heheh MAKASIH udh review  
**

**HeeYeon : heheh ia mereka guru dan murid heheh kalo umur sih ga beda jauh heheh, kyu kan pinter*ini yang ngetik kyu*jadi beda cuma 3 th lah. susah bacanya yah heheh maaf semoga yang ini ga terlalu bedempet heheh MAKASIH sarannya MAKSIH udh komen^^  
**

**cho hyekyung : anyeong ^^ia mereka udh nikah, sebenarnya vic disini cuma pemeran pembantu aja heheh dia cuma apa yah ? nanti bakalan aku jelasin hub kyu sma vic heheh Chapter II datengg heheh MAKASIH udh review^^  
**

** : kyaaa beneran? makasih ^^ haha nanti di chapter berikutnya aku jelasin ne heheh yang jelas min nikah bukan karna MBC eh salah -_- MBA #ngelawak nih orang-_- hamil yah ? kyaa sumpah pertanyyaannya susahh bgt kyaa#lapingus kalo di jelasin nanti ketaun dong ceritanya heheh, ada sih dia XX wkwk nanti juga nongol sendiri hahah chapter II datengg MAKASIH udh review  
**

**cho han kyo 137 : MAKASIHHHHH^^ hahah chapter II dateng MAKASIH udh review  
**

**BbuingBbuing137 : MAKASIH hahah Chapter II dateng MAKSIH udh review^^  
**

**Cho Zhen Min : ia heheh semoga suka ff nya ^^ yang jelas bukan merit gegara MBA MAKASIH udh review  
**

**Kyurin Minnie : hahah chapter II datengg MAKASIH udh review ^^  
**

**reaRelf : hahah siall bangett yah XD CHapter II dateng MAKASIh udh review  
**

**Park Rae Hee : heheh Chapter II dateng MAKASIH udh review^^  
**

**Qhia503 : ne^^ Chapter II dateng MAKASIH udh review^^  
**

**sekali lagi makasih buat yang udh review silent reader juga makasih#kedipkedipmata #BOW  
**

**next chapter konfliknya bakalan mulai naik ke daratan*?*  
**

**next  
**

**"Bahkan ketika pisau itu menusuk perutku merobeknya hingga darah mengalir dari sana aku tak apa asal itu kau yang melakukanya seberapa sakitpun itu nanti aku tak akan menangis meringis karenanya , mungkin itu hukuman yang pantas untuk si brengsek ini aku rela minnie ahha...ku rela mungkin itu sebanding dengan apa yang ku perbuat . Aku terlalu mencintaimu sungmin ah a..akuu mianhae minnie ah jeongmal mianhae. Saranghae minnie ah"**


	3. Chapter 3

****THE MOST DELICIOUS REWARD****

**~ButterflyJOY137~**

**Cast : Kyuhyun x Sungmin**

**Donghae x eunhyuk**

**Kangin x leeteuk as sungmin parent's**

**Hangeng x heechul as kyuhyun parent's**

**Siwon **

**Genre : Romance, family, hurt/comfort (ga terlalu koXD)**

**Rate : T+ menuju M**

**Disclaimer : GOD, mimih pipih nya XD, tapi ff ini murni hasil pemikiran dan pertapaan*?* saya di kamar mandi kyumin XD**

**Summary : **"Bahkan ketika pisau itu menusuk perutku merobeknya hingga darah mengalir dari sana, aku tak apa asal itu kau yang melakukanya seberapa sakitpun itu nanti aku tak akan menangis meringis karenanya , mungkin itu hukuman yang pantas untuk si brengsek ini aku rela minnie ahha...ku rela mungkin itu sebanding dengan apa yang ku perbuat . Aku terlalu mencintaimu sungmin ah a..akuu mianhae minnie ah jeongmal mianhae. Saranghae minnie ah"

**Warning : GS || SEX CONTENT || TYPO BERTEBARAN XD || NEWBIE || EYD NGACO XD || DONT LIKE DONT READ^^**

**KRITIK DAN SARAN READER SEMUA SANGAT AMAT BERHARGA JUGA MEMOTIVASI SAYA DALAM MEMBUAT FF INI LEBIH BAIK, KALO BERKENAN SILAHKAN REVIEW^^#bow**

**PREV**

"**Ya..ya it..ituu..kann AISH AKU TAK MENIKMATINYA SAMA SEKALI !" sungmin memalingkan wajah meronanya dari kyuhyun, kyuhyun yang tau istrinya malu hanya tersenyum kemudian memasang sabuk pengamannya "cha~ ayo minimie kita pulang !"**

* * *

**THE MOST DELICIOUS REWARD**

CKLEKK

Pintu rumah minimalis itu terbuka, dengan hentakan kaki serta kedua tangan terlipat di dada sungmin segera masuk ke dalamnya.

kyuhyun yang baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya pun ikut masuk ke dalam

"Minnie chagi~ aku laparr" rengek kyuhyun, sungmin keluar dari kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan kyuhyun. Ia langkahkan kedua kakinya ke dapur bermaksud untuk menyibukkan diri dengan urusan dapur, kyuhyun yang merasa telah 'diabaikan' dengan sigap menyusul sungmin ke dapur mengekorinya seperti anak ayam yang tak mau terpisah dari induknya, sungmin yang masih marah karena ulah kyuhyun tadipun hanya diam sementara kedua tangannya telaten mengiris lobak dan lauk pauk untuk makan malam mereka.

"minniee chagii jangan acuhkan aku "

"..."

"Ishh..minniee ..minnieee" kyuhyun yang sebal segera memeluk sungmin dari belakang

"Aishh lepas bodoh ! kau mau pisau ini aku hujamkan ke perutmu hah!"ancam sungmin

"Silahkan! kau tak akan berani cho sungmin !" kyuhyun menantang

"oh ya kurasa kau salah !"

Sungmin hendak membalikkan tubuhya menghadap kyuhyun, dengan gerakan cepat kyuhyun menahan tubuh sungmin agar tak berbalik, kyuhyun melingkarkan kedua tangannya memeluk bahu sungmin "Yakk!" sungmin mencoba melepas pelukan itu

"Biarkan begini ne! Hanya sebentar" sungmin diam

"Aku tau kau selalu memikirkannya, kau bahkan selama ini membohongi kami semua. Kau selalu saja bersikap 'baik baik saja' dihadapan kami, aku sakit ming dengan sikapmu yang seperti itu kau bahkan tak mau membagi rasa sakitmu itu padaku, aku tak tahan melihatmu terus menangis menyendiri setiap kita selesai 'melakukannya' cobalah untuk membagi rasa sakit itu dengannku. Ini semua memang salahku jika saja saat itu aku tak meninggalkanmu sendiri pasti ini tak akan terjadi"

Sungmin diam menyimak semua kalimat yang kyuhun ucapkan, kepalanya tertunduk menyembunyikan air matanya yang sedari tadi menetes membasahi lantai rumah mereka

"Kau seharusnya membenciku! Lakukan apapun padaku aku rela asal kau tak memendam rasa sakit itu sendiri "

"kyuh.."

Bahu sungmin bergetar

"Bahkan ketika pisau itu menusuk perutku merobeknya hingga darah mengalir dari sana aku tak apa asal itu kau yang melakukanya seberapa sakitpun itu nanti, aku tak akan menangis meringis karenanya , mungkin itu hukuman yang pantas untuk si brengsek ini aku rela minnie ahhaku rela mungkin itu sebanding dengan apa yang ku perbuat . Aku terlalu mencintaimu sungmin ah a..akuu mianhae minnie ah jeongmal mianhae. Saranghae minnie ah"kyuhyun mennengelamkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher sungmin

Sungmin terdiam kemudian meletakkan kembali pisau itu di meja, sungmin memutar tubuhnya berhadapan dengan kyuhyun.

"kyu..." raut kesedihan terlihat di kedua matanya

"Berjanjilah untuk membagi semua rasa sedihmu padaku ... tolong jangan buat aku resah miniee-ah, aku akan selalu mendengarkan apapun yang kau katakan miniee" kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi sungmin.

"Hikss..hiksss..aku merindukannya kyu hiks sangat merindukannya, hiks...setiap hari aku selalu mengingatnya bahkan ketika kita bercinta a..aku hiks..selalu mengingatnya berharap setelah kita selesai'melakukanya' dia akan mau kembali padaku kembali mengisi kekosonganku. Tapi hiks sampai saat ini hikss dia tak pernah datang pada kita hiks..hiskk bagaimana ini bisa terjadi padaku hiks? hiks.. dia tak mau datang padaku lagi hikss dia tak mau memaafkanku hikss aku sudah membunuhnya hikss aku pantas ma-"

"Sstt uljimma minnie-ah aku tau akupun sama merindukannya... Jebal Jangan pernah kau berpikir seperti itu lagi jebal! Ini semua takdir tuhan minnie, suatu saat nanti tuhan pasti akan memberikan anugrah itu pada kita. Pasti! Tapi mungkin bukan sekarang.. "

Kyuhyun menghapus jejak air mata di pipi sungmin

"kenapa aku bisa begitu bodoh kalau saja hiks aku diam pasti ini semua tak akan terjadi hiks hiks"

"..."kyuhyun tak bisa berkata banyak, ia mendekap sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Tak ada kata yang keluar lagi setelah itu hanya isakan lemah sungmin yang menjadi alunan musik disaat kedua insan itu berpelukan dalam kepedihan masa lalu.

**3CHOLEE3**

**~Flashback 2010~**

"Kyuh hikg cho kyuhyun heheh kau apa kau hikg gadis itu pacar mu hikgh heheh cantik sekali hikgh ahh aku ter...bang.. hikgh" siwon -sahabat kyuhyun berjalan limbung sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya kesamping mendekati sungmin.

"Yakk siwon-ah ayo aku antarkan kau naik taksi kau sudah mabuk" kyuhyun mengawasi setiap gerakan siwon.

"Aish diam kau cho! Haii maniss would you marry higk me?hikg heheh" siwon berlutut dihadapan sungmin

"Eh?kyu.."sungmin menatap kyuhyun meminta bantuannya

"Aishhh kau inii ayo pulang!"kyuhyun menyeret tubuh kekar siwon menjauh mencoba membopong pria macho itu.

"Aish! Kau berat sekali ! YA ! kau yang disana ! ia kau yang menatap kami dari tadi ! cepat bantu aku palli !"

"A..ah i..ya" si pria itu segera membantu kyuhyun membopong siwon keluar

"Aish minnie aku mengantar si kuda ini kedepan yah, ingat kau jangan kemana mana araseo? Dan jangan minum alkohol selama aku tak ada araseo !"

"Aishh ne ne ne tuan cho!"

"Aishhh kuda ini berat sekali sih... " kyuhyun melangkah terseok karena beban yang dibawanya

Mereka bertiga tiba di gerbang gedung tersebut

"Hey, tolong bantu aku panggilkan taksi. Biar si kuda ini aku yang urus"

"a..ahh Ne." Si pria meninggalkan kyuhyun berdua dengan siwon

"Dia aneh sekali! Ckckc. Aish berat sekali si kuda ini "

"Higk... hahaha ...cho kyuhyun SO PINTAR higkk pacarmu cantik sekali higk" siwon terus saja berceloteh

"Hahah tentu saja! Dan dia milikku!"

Si pria menghampiri kyuhyun dan siwon

"Kyuhyun-ssi taksinya sudang datang sebaiknya kita segera mengantarkan siwon-ssi pulang"

"Ah ide yang bagus"

Mereka membopong tubuh siwon di bantu supir taksi itu, kyuhyun memberikan biaya taksi serta alamat rumah siwon pada supir taksi itu.

"Ah ia, gomawo kau telah membantuku heheh eh aku sepertinya baru melihatmu shh kau anak baru yah? Kenalkan aku cho kyuhyun. Karena ini pesta universitas kyunghee berarti kau murid di Kyunghee juga kan? Kau dari fakultas apa? Wahh kau tinggi sekali hahah, bahkan wajahmu tidak seperti orang korea hehhe aish cerewet sekali aku ini"

" Ti..tidak apa apa kyuhyun –ssi "ucap namja itu tergagap

"Aish kau jangan memanggilku seformal itu heheh panggil kyuhyun saja heheh"

"ahh nee kyuhyun –ah aku memang bukan orang korea aku mengambil jurusan seni theather namaku-"

"KYUHYUN! "teriakan itu mengalihkan pandangan kyuhyun

"Pacarmu ! dia ..dia kaki.. pendarahan !"

Kyuhyun yang refleks mendengar kata 'pendarahan'segera berlari masuk ke gedung tersebut, raut kekhawatiran terpancar jelas dari muka stoic itu.

"SUNGMIN! "kyuhyun menghampiri sungmin yang terbaring di sofa dengan kaki berluluran darah

"A..akhh..sa..khiittt kyuu akkh ..se..lamatka... kyu" kyuhyun panik hatinya berkecambuk, melihat raut kesakitan sungmin ingin rasanya kyuhyun menggantikan sungmin.

Orang di sekeliling sungmin dan kyuhyun hanya memandang iba tanpa berbuat apa apa

"SIAPA SAJA CEPAT PANGGIL AMBULAN ! CEPAT ! AISH! KENAPA KALIAN HANYA BERDIRI SAJA !" kyuhyun menggeram marah melihat orang orang itu hanya menonton aksi kesakitan sungmin saja tanpa ada maksud menolongnya, kyuhyun membuka jasnya menyelimuti tubuh sungmin kemudian memamgku tubuh lemah tersebut "MENYINGKIR! BRENGSEK!" semua orang yang mengerubungi aksi kyumin tersebut seketika menyingkir entah takut pada bentakan kyuhyun atau hanya gerakan refleks karena bentakan.

Sampai di luar gedung kyuhyun membehentikan taksi

"Ajuhssi jebal ! jebal bawa kami kerumah sakit terdekat ! CEPAT ! istriku pendarahan !"

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh lemah sungmin di jok belakang di berusaha membuat sungmin nyaman.

"PALLI!"

Sang supir segera melajukan mobilnya

"kyuh... kit..aha"ucap sungmin lirih

"Semua akan bai baik saja sayang percaya padaku kita semua akan baik baik saja bertahanlah"

**#Joyer's Hospital#**

Sungmin hampir kehilangan kesadarannya ketika mereka tiba di rumah sakit.

"kyuhh.."sungmin berusaha menjaga kesadarannya

"Chagiya aku mohon bertahanlah!"

Dibantu sang supir taksi kyuhyun membopong tubuh sungmin membawanya memasuki area rumah sakit itu.

"SUSTER! SUSTER! Jebal tolong selamatkan istri saya dia pendarahan!" kyuhyun kacau pikiran fisik hati semuanya kacau ia takut sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa istri dan calon anaknya.

"Tolong baringkan pasien disini tuan kami akan segera memeriksanya"

Kyuhyun menidurkan tubuh lemah sungmin di keranda kasur*?*ga tau aku namanya#

Dengan sigap suster memasang tabung oksiken kemudian membawa sungmin ke ruang ICU

"Pasien akan segera kami tangani tuan, silahkan anda mengurus semua biaya administrasi rumah sakit tuan" sang suster mendorong keranda tersebut memasuki ruang ICU.

Kyuhyun kembali ke ruang ICU tersebut setelah menyelesaikan segala tetek bengek peraturan rumah sakit itu, ia menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok perlahan tubuh tegap tersebut merosot kyuhyun terduduk, kepalanya tertundukan. Berat yah itu yang sedang ia rasakan betapa beratnya cobaan yang diberikan tuhan padanya juga keluarga kecilnya. Dalam kerapuhan itu ia menangis, menangisi semua kebodohannya yang meninngalkan sungmin disana sendiri,mengumpat memaki dirinya, kyuhyun menyesal amat sangat menyesal seandainya dia bisa memutar waktu dia tak akan mengulangi kesalahannya lagi itu janjinya. Akan tetapi sesuatu yang seperti itu dirasa amat mustahil untuk terjadi. Kyuhyun bukanlah tipe orang yang terlalu meratapi keadaan ia harus bangkit dari keterpurukan setelah ia terjatuh begitulah prinsip hidup yang selalu ia terapkan, kyuhyun merogoh saku celananya mencari ponselnya, tangan lentik kyuhyun menekan nomor yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya.

My 'evil' mother

Begitulah ID yang tertera di layar hp kyuhyun

TUUT...TUT...CKLEK

"_eoh! Kyuhyun-ah ap-"_

"_Eomma mi..mi.. dia masuk rumah sakit eomma dia pendarahan"_

"_..." tak ada jawaban dari sebrang sana_

"_Dia dirawatdi JOY Hospital eomma" kyuhyun tau eommanya terkagetkan _

"_KAU!KAU APAKAN MENANTUKU HIKS ! KENAPA HIKS.. DIA SAMPAI PENDARAHAN AIGOO HIKSS KAU- "_

"_Eomma mianhae"_

"_KAU-"_

"_Chullie biarkan aku yang berbicara"_ suara bass terdengar disebrang sana

" _kyuhyun-ah apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Apa yang aku dengar itu benar? Minniee apa dia baikbaik saja" _kekhawatiran terpancar jelas dari suara berwibawa itu

"_Appa hikss..maafkan aku hikss aku ini.. salahku appa hiks"_

"_Hummmft... Sudahlah,ini sudah terjadi. Bagaimana keaadaannya? Kau tunggulah disana aku akan kesana, apa teuki sudah kau beri tahu?"_

"_Dia masih di dalam appa dokter sedang menanganinya ,ne arraseo appa! aku belum menghubunginya" _helaan nafas berat terdengar di sebrang telpon tersebut

"_arasseo biarkan aku yang menghubunginya"_

Kyuhyun memutus panggilan tersebut , pancaran mata itu kosong tak bernyawa

CKLEKK

Pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka, kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah pintu tersebut kemudian berdiri menghampiri sang dokter.

"Apakah anda keluarga nya tuan?"

"Ne..seonsaengnim saya suaminya bagaimana keadaan istri saya?"

"Pasien terselamatka tuan, tapi maaf kami tak bisa menyelamatkan bayi anda , maaf kami sangat menyesal" raut wajah dokter tersebut terlihat sedih

"nde?a..pa yang kau bilang tadi?KAU! BUKANNYA KAU SEORANG DOKTER HAH!"kyuhyun mencengkrap kerah kemeja sang dokter "BAHKAN KAU TAK BISA MENYELAMATKAN ANAKKU!"

"Maaf tuan saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin maaf, pasien dalam keadaan lemah saat ini dia juga belum sadarkan diri. Ny Cho akan segera kami pindahkan ke ruangan vvip"

Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkramannya "ARGHHHHHH!"kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya, dokter itu berlalu meninggalkan kyuhyun dalam kegundahan.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" wanita paruh baya itu berlari menghampiri kyuhyun kemudian memeluknya

"Eomma hikks minnie...dia..ba..yi kami hiks bayi kami tak bisa terselamatkan hikks"

"MWORAGO?YAKK KAU CHO KYUHYUN APA KAU PANTAS DI SEBUT SUAMI HAH! SAMPAI MENJAGA ISTRI DAN BAYIMU SAJA KAU TAK BECUS!hiks..hiks napeun namja !" Heechul yang baru datang segera menghampiri kyuhyun dan teuki-eomma sungmin, dengan air mata yang mengalir deras heechul memukul mukul tubuh kurus kyuhyun dengan tas nya.

Kyuhyun diam tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan

"Chullie HENTIKAN! Kasian kyuhyun! Diapun sama terpuruknya seperti kita! Belum tentu ini semua salah kyuhyun !"teukie eomma menjauhkan tubuh kyuhyun dari jangkauan heechul

"AISHHH!Hikss..hikss.."heechul mendudukkan dirinya di kursi, keheningan terjadi disana hanya sekali terdengar suara tangis heechul

Ketiganya larut dengan pemikirannya masing masing.

**~CHOLEE~**

Pintu ICU itu kembali terbuka para suster memindahkan sungmin keruangan vvip supaya sungmin bisa mendapat perawatan yang intensif, tiga orang dewasa itu mengikuti dari belakang.

TITT...TTIIT...TIT

Keheningan menyeruak di ruangan ini, hanya bunyi mesin pendeteksi jantung saja yang berbunyi.

Layaknya drama drama mengharu biru yang menggelitik mata kita supaya terus menumpahkan sarinya begitulah keadaan yang terjadi di ruangan ini, sungmin yang terbaring lemah di ranjang dengan selang infus yang menempel pada tubuhnya , disampingnya sang suami memegang tangannya sesekali menciumnya mengelusnya berharap sang istri cepat membuka matanya, kedua wanita –ibu mereka hanya bisa memandang sedih ke arah ranjang tempat sungmin berbaring, mereka memanjatkan doa supaya anaknya tersebut kembali sembuh pulih seperti sedia kala.

CKLEKK

Teuki memandang ke arah pintu, tersenyum sekilas.

"Bagaimana keadaanyaa?"tanya kangin-appa sungmin

"sungmin selamat hanya saja bayi nya tak bisa di selamatkan.. aku takut sungmin tak bisa menerima ini semua"

Kangin memeluk tubuh teuki"Dia pasti akan baik baik saja sayang! Kau tau kan sungmin anak yang kuat! "

Heechul menoleh pada kangteuk "kangin-ah dimana hangeng?"

"Dia di luar chullie, maafkan atas keterlambatan kami"

"Gwaenchana "

"Kyuhy un-ah kau istirahatlah dulu biar kami saja yang menjaga sungmin. Lihatlah keadaanmu sangat kacau"kangin berseru.

"Aku baik baik saja appa! aku ingin menemani sungmin disini" kyuhyun membelai pipi chubby sungmin

"Sungmin akan baik baik saja kyu! kau sangat membutuhkan istirahat pergilah aku, eommamu dan kangin appa akan menjaganya hanya untukmu"

"Ia kyuhyun-ah benar kata teuki eomma kangin appa istirahatlah"

Dengan enggan kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat itu.

****CHOLEE****

Kyuhyun duduk dibangku taman memejamkan matanya merasakan semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya, berharap angin tersebut dapat membawa semua kepenatannya.

Kyuhyun yang sedang asik menikmati relaksasinya terkagetkan dengan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh pipinya, seketika kyuhyun membuka matanya.

"Ahh! Ternyata kau " seru kyuhyun

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

"Tentu saja silahkan" kyuhyun menggeserkan tubuhnya

"ini untukmu!" pria itu menyodorkan secup coklat panas

Kyuhyun memandang cup tersebut tampak keraguan diwajahnya

"Coklat bisa menghilangkan kepenatan kita kyuhyun-ah cha~ ayoo diminum" pria itu menyodorkan coklat tersebut pada kyuhyun.

"Gomawoyo, sedang apa kau disini?" kyuhyun menyesap coklat panas itu perlahan

"A..Akku adikku dirawat disini heehe dia kecelakaan"

"Ohh aku turut berduka" si pria hanya tersenyum menanggapi rasa simpati kyuhyun

Hening terjadi diantara keduanya

"Apa dia baik baik saja?"

"A..ah dia baik " kyuhyun menunduk menyembunyikan semua rasa sedihnya

"Aku turut berduka kyuhyun-ah" si pria menepuk bahu kyuhyun iba mungkin

Kyuhyun mendongkakan kepalanya menatap penuh tanya pada si pria

"A..ahh... aku ta..tadi mendengarnya dari suster yang berjaga di kamar adikku "

"Gomawoyo"

"Ah ia aku belum tau siapa namamu" kyuhyun membetulkan posisi duduknya menyamping menghadap sang pria

"Aku-"

Perkataan si pria terpotong oleh dering ponsel kyuhyun

"Ah sebentar ya aku angkat telepon dulu ne" kyuhyun melangkah menjauh dari sana

Si pria mengeluarkan evil smirknya.

Kyuhyun kembali dengan tergesa"Aishh mianhae aku harus bertemu lee uisanim dulu terimakasih untuk coklatnya"kyuhyun membungkuk kemudian berlari menuju gedung megah rumah sakit tersebut

"Ne" si pria pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan taman itu dengan tangan memegang ponselnya "yeoboseyo! Aku ingin bertemu dengan mu! Kau memang cerdas, tak salah aku memilihmu"

"..."

"Ne kau memang yang terhebat" si pria memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan senyuman licik tergambar dibibirnya.

"Permainan di mulai heh !" gumam si pria

**TBC**

**NOTE : **

**Huaaaaa ini udah panjang kan? Ini 1800 lebih kata, kalo reader bilang ini masih pendek hah~ aku ga bisa berbuat apa apa #pundung, sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf sama reader yang kemarin ga aku bls reviewnya maaf banget yah MAAF, bukannya ga di bales sumpah cuman kemarin nama kalian ga ada di kotak*?*review kebanyakan yang ga kebls reviewnya yang bukan pake akun ffn yah reviewnya? Aku juga pas awal kaget untung nannaa ngasih tau aku makasih ya udh ngasih tau aku maaf reviewnya ga aku bls yang lain juga maaf yah#deepbow.**

**Thank's To :**

**Park Min Rin, Qhia503, DadjoePranatha, reaRelf, Kyuminalways89,angelsIto, hyukknie, sha, Kyuminring, wulandary desy, Mei Hyun15,Qniee love nest, Sparkyu-Min, isme, 2kikihanni, , sienna-w5, chohyekyung, HANA, MIN190196, , DANHOBAKMING1, guest, Kyuqie, baby kkoming, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Novianenda, dessykyumin, KMS Kyuminshiper, shipper, ryeosomNia14, minyu, Kyurin Minnie, chiikyumin, AmellKyuMin, mingmiu, Cho Zhen Min, yunteukwon, nurichan4, kyuminforever, Niezty Elfsparkyu, Guest, Liaa kyuminelf**

**Ada yang ga ke absen? Hehehe kalau ada bilang ya heheh nanti di chapter depan aku sebutin ne heheh**

**Q n A :**

**Q : Authornya udah jadi author yang patut di pertimbangin**

**A : MAKASIH #bow, sumpah aku pas liat komen ini pengen nangis terharu #lebeii maksih ya aku bakalan belajar lebih keras lagi, makasih juga sarannya, MAKSIH sekali lagi #BOW**

**Q : Kenapa NC an di parkiran? Klo ke Geep seru tuh !**

**A : Dengan kekuatan bu(a)lan aku bakalan nyelametin kyumin klo mereka ke geep haha#ditempeleng, kalo masalah NC an di parkiran kan itu parkirannya udh sepi jadi ga bakalan ketauan dehh #ngeless #nyarii aman**

**Q : Chapter II pendek !**

**A : Ia sih emang pendek wkwkw maaf ya semoga chapter ini memuaskan heheh, kemarin sih sengaja supaya alur ceritanya semakin menengangkan **

**Q : Jangan ada konflik, Konflik jgn terlalu berat, mening kyumin NC an terus, kalo ada konflik kyumin ga bakan NC an **

**A : haha kalo ga ada konflik ga seru wkwkw, konfliknya ga terlalu berat ko#kata aku sih# kalo Kyumin NC an trus kan kasian mereka kalo mereka mogok ga mau jadi cast di ff aku lagi gimana? Lah yang gantiin sapa? Heheh aku usahain deh NC nya di banyakin #tauaan deh nyadongnya -_-**

**Q : Orang ketiga Siwon Jungmo?**

**A : Aku ga pake mereka kayaknya buat org ke3 bayaran mereka mahal!, aku ga sanggup bayarnya ckck-_-**

**Q : alasan kyumin bisa nikah, knp sungmin mau nikah muda**

**A : itu bakalan di jelasin ko ditunggu ya^^ mereka nikah bkan gegara MBA ko heheh**

**Q : Sungmin ko ga hamil**

**A : tau tuh ! aku pan pengen punya ade tapi min ga hamil hamil -_- ada penjelasaanya ko di tunggu yah^^**

**Q : Author Hutang Penjelasan !**

**A : Aku ga punya apa apa T,T kasihani sayah ! untuk makan aja susah XD saking susahnya sehari ampe 5 kali O.o heheh neee hutang penjelasan saya banyak banget wkwk **

**Q : New Reader, Ko belum ada full NC**

**A : SELAMATT DATANGGG #kasihdodolgarut ^^, ditunggu ya NC nya heheh^^**

**Q : Jgn bkin reader kecewa karna ff nya ga lanjut**

**A : PASTI ! insaaloh ffnya bakalan sampe END heheh maksih ya udah nerima ff ini dengan baik#BOW**

**Q : Umur kyu, kyu guru muda yg hot**

**A : umurkyu beda 3 tahun ama min min 17th jd kyu 20, hot yah aku sih biasa aja liatnya #jejelincdNOAH heheh**

**Q : ffnya daebakk, lanjut, ffnya beda dari yang lain**

**A : MAKASIHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH #Bow ia kah beneran bagus? Kyaa maksihhh, lanjutannya udh update, masa? Bedakah? Heheh tapi suka kan? Hehhe**

**MAKSIH BUAT YANG UDH NYEMPTIN BUAT BACA SAMA KOMEN FF INI#BOW**

**1 kata dari reader semua amat sangat berharga buat aku heheh^^ aku usahain update cepet^^ next chapter masih flashback Semoga reader masih setia menunggu ff ini**

**Next Chapter**

**Eunhyuk berteriak saking kagetnya"ARKHHHHHHHHHHH"**

**Sang dokter berbalik ke arah eunhyuk"YAKK! KAU! DOKTER MESUMMM"**

**Eunhyuk berlari menjauh dari ruangan itu**

"**YA! YA! Aish gadis itu kenapa sih"**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


	4. Chapter 4

"_**HAPPY 7TH ANNIVERSARY SUPERJUNIOR!"**_

_PREV_

"_Ne kau memang yang terhebat"si pria memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan senyuman licik tergambar dibibirnya_

"_Permainan dimulai heh! "gumam si pria_

"**+THE MOST DELICIOUS REWARD+"**

**ButterflyJOY137**

**Cast : Kyuhyun x Sungmin**

**Donghae x Eunhyuk**

**Kangin x Leeteuk as Sungmin's parents**

**Hangeng x Heechul as Kyuhyun's parents**

**Mr and Ms X **

**Genre : Romance, Little bit hurt/comfort**

**Rate : T+ to M**

**Disclaimer : GOD, mimih pipih nya XD, tapi ff ini murni hasil pemikiran dan pertapaan*?* saya di kamar mandi kyumin XDXD**

**Summary : **"Bahkan ketika pisau itu menusuk perutku merobeknya hingga darah mengalir dari sana, aku tak apa asal itu kau yang melakukanya seberapa sakitpun itu nanti aku tak akan menangis meringis karenanya , mungkin itu hukuman yang pantas untuk si brengsek ini aku rela minnie ahha...ku rela mungkin itu sebanding dengan apa yang ku perbuat . Aku terlalu mencintaimu sungmin ah a..akuu mianhae minnie ah jeongmal mianhae. Saranghae minnie ah"

**Warning : GS || SEX CONTENT ||TYPO BERTEBARAN XD || NEWBIE || EYD NGACO XD || DONT LIKE DONT READ^^**

**KRITIK DAN SARAN READER SEMUA SANGAT AMAT BERHARGA JUGA MEMOTIVASI SAYA DALAM MEMBUAT FF INI LEBIH BAIK, KALO BERKENAN SILAHKAN REVIEW^^#bow**

**HAPPY READING^^**

_One Week's Later ..._

Sungmin sudah sadar dari tidur panjangnya, ia masih lemah terlihat dari tubuh mungil itu yang lebih banyak terbaring di ranjangnya. Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya apa sungmin terpuruk karena kehilangan bayinya? Jawabanya tentu saja! Sungmin amat sangat terpuruk, ia yang saat itu baru bangun dari koma amat sangat terpukul mengetahui kenyataan yang ada.

Kesehatannya pun kembali menurun bahkan mengharuskan Sungmin kembali memasuki ruang ICU dan kembali mendapat perawatan khusus selama 3 hari lamanya, Kyuhyun dan orang tua Sungmin tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Sungmin mereka yang periang berubah menjadi pemurung, ia bahkan hanya merespon setiap pertanyaan dengan kedipan mata,gelengan serta anggukan lemah. Sungmin mereka berubah seperti seonggok jasad yang sudah dinyatakan meninggal tetapi masih memiliki sebuah kehidupan, kehidupan yang dihuni oleh kesepian kesedihan hidupnya.

Kyuhyun membelai pipi sungmin menghapus jejak air mata yang mengalir disana

"Mianhae..."

"..."

Tak ada respon yang berarti selain kedipan mata itu

"Kyuhyun –ah! Bukan kah kau harus segera berangkat? Cepatlah nanti kau terlambat. Biarkan eomma menjaga sungmin disini" Teukie mengelus punggung Kyuhyun sayang

"Ne.."

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh ringkih sungmin "Aku berangkat sayang ... kembalilah menjadi Sungminku yang dulu aku mohon" Kyuhyun mencium puncak kepala sungmin sayang kemudian meranjak dengan enggannya meninggalkan sungmin.

"Eomma, aku berangkat"

"Eoh! Geurae kyuhyun –ah "

Pagi itu mereka lalui dengan sama menyedihkannya dengan pagi-pagi yang lain yang telah telewati, sejak hari dimana sungmin kehilangan bayinya tak pernah lagi suara teriakan,tawa dan canda Sungmin terdengar, gadis itu bahkan sudah menempati alam sunyinya tanpa memperdulikan lagi sekitarnya.

CKLEKK

Pintu itu terbuka menampilkan sosok dokter muda penuh kharisma

"Selamat pagi Ny Lee, Sungmin –ah pagi" senyuman ramah terkembang di wajahnya

"Ah! Lee seonsaengnim. Selamat pagi" Teukie sedikit membungguk memberi hormat

"Aigoo, cha~ Sungmin –ah bagaimana tidurmu? Kuharap kau tidur nyenyak kemarin malam hehe. Aku akan melakukan kewajibanku minnie –ah heheh."

Si dokter memeriksa sungmin teliti, teuki serius melihatnya sementara sang pasien tak menjawab hanya merespon dengan anggukan lemah

"Bagaimana Seonsaengnim?"

"Tidak buruk!" si dokter tersenyum

Teuki merespon dengan seyuman miris, selalu kata itu yang keluar dari bibir sang dokter kalaupun ada kata lain hanya sebatas "Cukup bagus" "Dia baik"

"Kalau begitu saya pamit Ny. Lee" Donghae membungkuk laluberlalu

"Minnie –ah cepatlah sembuh" Leeteuk menatap nanar anaknya

***CHOLEE***

Siang ini tak jauh berbeda dengan pagi tadi, Leeteuk kembali melakukan kegiatan 'memaksa' sang anak untuk makan.

"A .aa ayo minnie chagi sedikit lagi kau harus makan banyak supaya cepat sembuh ne!"

Bibir plum itu tetap mengatup tanda tak memperbolehkan apapun memasukinya.

CKLEKKK

Sungmin dan sang Eomma menoleh ke arah pintu

Kepala berkucir satu di atas itu menyembul dari balik pintu kemudian tersenyum "heheh"

"Hyukiie"

Untuk pertama kalinya bibir itu kembali mengeluarkan suaranya

Teuki menoleh kaget

"Minnie-ah! anyeonghaseyo Teuki eomma hehe " Hyukie membungkuk

"Hyukkiee.. ne anyeong " Teuki mengumbar senyuman hangatnya

Eunhyuk menghampiri ranjang Sungmin kemudian memeluknya "Hiks kau hiks membuatku khawatir LEE SUNGMIN!hikss" Sungmin membalas lemah pelukan tersebut "Babbo! Kenapa kau menangis cengeng sekali ! lihatlah aku baik baik saja hehe"

Eunhyuk melepas pelukkannya "Aishh kalau kau tak apa apa kenapa masuk kesini bodoh! Minnie –ah maafkan aku karena baru menjengukmu. Kalau saja kemarin aku tak menelpon kerumahmu aku pasti tak akan tau kau ada disini, ponselmu bahkan mati kau tau betapa cemasnya aku! Aku hampir gila karena khawatir! Setidaknya kau beritahu aku setelah siuman aishh kau ini!"

"Mianhae..."

"Aish sudahlah lupakan!"

Kedatangan Eunhyuk sedikit mampu menghibur Sungmin, tawa bahagia terpancar dari raut manis Sungmin , tak jarang ia menimpali obrolan Eunhyuk dengan penuh candaan. Kekuatan persahabatan mampu membuat Sungmin melupakan lelahnya.

Teukie yang melihat anaknya kembali tersenyum menahan harunya , ia tak mau memperlihatkan tangisnya di hadapan sang buah hati

"Minniee Hyukkie eomma pulang dulu ne? ada yang mesti eomma siapkan untuk keperluan appamu selama di paris tidak apa apakan?"

"Ne eomma tenang saja si monyet ini akan menjagaku kkk" Sungmin menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu

"Aish KAU! Tenang saja eomma aku akan menyiksanya wkwk"

"Hahah ne ne eomma pergi dulu, anyeong!"

Tubuh wanita berparas anggun itu hilang bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pintu ruang inap Sungmin

"Hyukkie –ah ceritakan hal menarik yang aku lewatkan selama aku tak bersekolah? "

"Aku rasa tak ada yang menarik.. Ah! Victoria seonsaeng berulah lagi, kau tau tidak dia menyebarkan foto ciumannya dengan Kyuhyun seonsaengnim!" Eunhyuk menerawang

"MWO?" Sungmin kaget suaminya terseret dalam kasus ini

"Dan kau tau? Itu hanyalah foto editan Vic seonsaeng! Aihh dia menggunakan cara kotor itu untuk mendapatkan Kyu seonsaeng. Cih murahan sekali caranya"

Sungmin tersenyum lega, ternyata itu hanya akal-akalan sang guru sihir saja

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa? Ya tentu saja tak ada yang percaya dengan foto itu"

Mereka kembali tertawa

"Ahh.. ia! Tadi sebelum aku kesini aku bertemu dokter mesum! Kyaaa! Mataku rusakk melihatnya kyaaa! Minniieee mataku tak suci lagiii kyaaa" Eunhyuk menutup mukanya sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

"Chinca? ceritakan padaku!" Sungmin antusias

_*Flashback eunhyuk's story*_

Gadis berkucir satu –Eunhyuk itu berjalan dengan riang menyusuri koridor rumah sakit terluas di Seoul , senyuman tak pernah terlepas dari wajah cantiknya

"Aishh...ahh..ihh..owhh "

Di tengah perjalanannya Eunhyuk dikagetkan dengan suara aneh itu, Eunhyuk yang pada dasarnya 'inginselalu tahu' itu kemudian menempelkan telinga dan menajamkan pendengarannya keruangan yang 'diduga' menjadi sumber suara tersebut.

"AH...AWH! se..dhi,,kit lag..hi"

Eunhyuk memutar knop pintu tersebut pandangannya langsung di sambut oleh pemandangan menyejukkan mata –ralat menodai sepasang mata indahnya itu.

Sosok pria berjas putih itu sedang memunggungi Eunhyuk kedua tangan si pria berada di daerah bawah perutnya kedua tangan itu bergerak dari atas kebawah "Ahh..I..nIhhh He..batt "

Eunhyuk yang kaget pun berteriak "ARKHHHHHHHHHHH"

Sang dokter berbalik ke arah Eunhyuk, terkagetkan oleh teriakan Eunhyuk

"YAKK! KAU! DOTER MESUMMM KYAAAA TOLONGGG AKUU! MATAKUUU!"

Eunhyuk berlari menjauh dari ruangan 'prostitusi' itu

"YA! YA! Aish gadis itu kenapa sih" sang dokter yang diketahui bernama Lee Donghae itu hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalnya "Apa yang ada dalam pikirannya haha ckck. Dia mesum sekali padahal aku kan hanya sedang memperbaiki resletingku aishh yeoja aneh ckck ... haha tapi manis juga wkwkw" Donghae menatap kepergian Eunhyuk dengan senyuman tak lepas dari wajahnya.

_*Flashback off for hyuk's story*_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" Sungmin terbahak

"Aish kau jangan tertawa Lee Sungmin!"

CKLEKK

"Ohh minnie kau sedang ada tamu? Boleh aku masuk? Ada barang yang tertinggal tadi saat aku memeriksamu"

Eunhyuk duduk membelakangi pintu sehingga tak memungkinnya menatap langsung 'tamu' itu

"ahh ia, silahkan masuk Seonsaengnim. Hanya seekor sahabat"

Eunhyuk menatap tajam ke arah sungmin

Donghae melempar senyumannya, ia menghampiri nakas untuk kemudian mengambil 'barangnya'

Sungmin membalas tatapan maut itu dengan senyuman "Ah! Hyukkie kenalkan dia LEE Uisanim, Lee Uisanim ini Hyukkie "

Eunhyuk membalikkan badannya "Anyeong lee HYUk- YAKKK KAU DOKTER MESUM ITUKAN! Minnie dia dokter mesum yang aku ceritakan itu! KAU!" telunjuk gadis itu mengarah pada Donghae

"Jadi kau gadis yang mengintip itu? AIGOO ... " Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya

"AKU TAK MENGITIP! KAU SAJA YANG MESUM " Eunhyuk memalingkan mukanya yang memerah tak memberanikan diri menatap Donghae yang menurutnya sangat mesum itu.

Sungmin hanya mampu menjadi saksi sejarah pertengkaran dua sejoli itu, yang tanpa disadari keduanya telah terikat pada suatu takdir kehidupan.

Donghae melepas kacamatanya. Tangan kekarnya ia lipat didada.

"Begini yah nona Lee! Aish, ada masalah memang dengan celanaku. Resletingnya rusak susah untuk di tutup untung saat itu celanaku terhalang jas jadi lumayan tertutupi dan saat kau sedang menginitipku tadi - " omongan Donghae terpotong

"AKU TAK MENGINTIPMU!" Eunhyuk menyela

"Aish! DENGARKAN AKU DULU!" Eunhyuk terdiam

"Aish dengar yah kau salah paham itu tak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan " Donghae mencoba menjelaskan.

" Hahah kalian ini lucu sekali haha, sepertinya kalian coock jika bersama. Benar ! Aku setuju jika kalian bersama." ucap Sungmin antusias

"MWO? Aku tak mau dengan dokter mesum itu minnie kyaaaa apa jadinya nanti " Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya menolak.

"Aku pun tak mau dengan yeoja kurus, memakai kuciran sepertimu cih kekanakan!"

"KAU-"

"Hahah, apa kataku! kau cocok dengan Lee Uisanim wkwkw, setau saya anda tidak mempunyai pacar kan seonsaengnim? Begitu juga Hyukkie. "

"YAKK LEE SUNGMIN HENTIKAN OMONG KOSONG ITU!"

Donghae hanya merespon senyuman

"Karena anda telah mereawat saya dengan baik sebagai imbalalnnya saya serahkan sahabat terbaik saya pada anda"

Sebelum Eunhyuk menjawab sang dokter terlebih dulu mendahuluinya

"Hmm.. baiklah karena aku dokter yang baik akan aku terima balas jasamu minnie " Donghae tersenyum manis pada Hyukiie.

"YAK.. aku tak mau" Hyukkie memalingkan kembali muka memerahnya

"Hahah! Hyukkie kalo mau emang gini, jadi harap maklum yah Seonsaengnim " Sungmin menengahi

"YAKK-" Eunhyuk menatap mata Sungmin tajam

"Eh.. heheh" Sungmin hanya nyengir gaje

"Sudahlah turuti saja apa mauku Hyukkie kau tak akan pernah menang!"

"AISH! Awas kau Lee Sungmin aku akan buat perhitungan denganmu setelah kau sembuh!"

"Hahah aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati"

"Ok hyukkiee mulai sekarang kau aku nobatkan menjadi kekasihku dan tak ada penolakan untuk itu" Donghae tersenyum manis ke arah Eunhyuk.

"YAKK!Aish" Eunhyuk mengacak rambutnya kesal

"Sudahlah kalian berdua membuatku sakit perut karena melihat kalian bermesraan"

CKLEKK

Ketiganya menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka itu

"Minnie Chagi~ eh Eunhyuk -ssi juga di.. disini? " tanya Kyuhyun gugup

"Cho seonsaeng? Anyeonghaseyo" Eunhyuk membungkuk

"Apa yang sedang anda lakukan disini?" raut kebingungan tergambar jelas di wajah Eunhyuk

"Eehh i..tuu" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin meminta tolong

"Ha..hanya kunjungan guru saja tak apa kan Hyukiie"

Eunhyuk menoleh pada Sungmin "benarkah? Aneh sekali. Bahkan tadi seonsaengnim memanggilmu Miniie chagi? Apayang kalian berdua sembunyikan dariku!" Eunhyk menatap kedua 'pelaku bergantian'

"I...itu" Sungmin gugup

Hening terjadi sejenak diruangan itu

"Heumm, baiklah. Eunhyuk –ssi aku sudah menikah dengan Sungmin"

"..." Eunhyuk mencerna kata kata Kyuhyun itu

"MWO? MENIKAH?" Eunhyuk berseru

"YAKK!" Sungmin menatap geram Kyuhyun

"Minnie~ chagi, ce..cepat atau lambat Eunhyuk –ssi juga akan mengetahuinya. Jadi kenapa tidak untuk memberitahunya sekarang"

"Tapi bukan begini juga CHO!"

"Lee Sungmin! " Eunhyuk menatap garang sungmin

"N..ne"

"KYAAA! KENAPA KALIAN TAK MEMBERITAHUKU SEBELUMNYA TENTANG PERNIKAHAN KALIAN! " Eunhyuk berseru senang

"K..kauu tak marah Hyukkie?"

"Untuk apa? Aku senang kau menikah dengannya! Hahah"

"ahh.. n..ne" ucap Sungmin gugup

_~Flashback off~_

**TBC**

**ANYEONG^^ Ada yang masih inget ff ini? Hehehe sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf atas keterlambatan publish ff ini hehe^^, banyak pertimbangan buat chap ini, jujur yah ini chap sering bgt aku rombak! Semoga part ini gak mengecewakan reader semua heheh. Makasih buat yang udh review, makasih buat yg udh ngefav ngefollow. Aku amat sangat butuh saran reader tentang ff ini kalo berkenan silahkan REVIEW ^_^**

**Thank's To :**

**Park Min Rin,lytee bunnyming , ming 0101, hyuknie, reaRelf, revaelf, chiikyumin,Adinda sungmin , sasya, leehyukdong, bunnyming, Guest, kyuqie, loupeu, XFAXTOR, shipper, Kyurin Minnie, kim ryeosa wardhani, Fariny, Aey raa KMS, yunteukwon, Guest, sha, kim kinan, min190196, minimi, DANHOBAKMING1, nony, minyu, ryeosomNia14, cho han kyo 137, Aya Babykyu, Cho hyekyung, angelsIto, MinnieGalz, mayasiwonest everlastingfriens, nannaa, Guest, KMS Kyuminshipper, Monnom, Melani KyuMin, Liaa kyuminelf, dessykyumin, kyuminforever, HeeYeon, Margareth Pumpkins, Isthii, Schatze, mandjary, kyuminring, dha kyumin, Ayu, Tyakyuminshipper, Andhisa Joyers, parkgyuchi, Chubymin **

**Ada yang belum terabsen? Pasti adakan?#pede, kalo ada aku minta maaf itu mungkin kesalahan saya hehe mungkin di kotak reviewnya blum ada kyk kasus sebelumnya heheh kalo ada bilang yah^^ yang komennya baru keliatan di kotak review next chapter pasti ada ko hehehe maaf atas kesalahan penulisan nama dan gelar WKWK XD**

**Q n A :**

**Q : Semoga konflik ga menyimpang dari judul**

**A : Makasih sarannya chingu #bow, kalo boleh jujur ini ff pertama aku sbelumnya aku ga pernh ad niat bikin ff, aku mikirnya saat itu jadi 'penikmat ff' aja cukup, tapi lama lama jengah juga sih sma ide cerita yg sering ngehanTuin aku, akhirnya aku mutusin buat bkin ff dgn modal nekat ditengah kesibukan aku sebagai siswa SMK tingkat akhir! Ga pernah ada pengalaman sebelumnya mungkin reader jga tau chap 1 ff ini typonya banyak pemilihan kata bnyak yg diulang itu akibat modal kenekatan aku heheh judul juga aku buatnya ngedadak beberapa jam sebelum ff ini publish, aku jg berharap semoga aja konfliknya ga menyimpang yah chingu makasih yah buat srannya, tolong kasih tau ya kalo ffnya udh mulai menyimpang dr judul, apa perlu ganti judulkah?. **

**Q : Ming nikah di usia 15, kyu 18**

**A : Ia sekitar segituan, aku ga tau pasti sih pas mereka umur segitu aku kan masih balita jadi ga tau apa apa #ditimpuksendal**

**Q : Penasaran sm MR. X **

**A : MR. X biarlah menjadi misteri wkwk^^ **

**Q : NC kurang hot, NC Fullnya mana?(chap 1&2)**

**A : Segitu belum hot? MASA? #tepar aku nulisnya aja ampe keringetan sumpah , Ditunggu Nc Fullnya #semoga ga terjadi apa apa ya pas nanti aku nulis NC FULL XD#**

**Q : Hbungan Vic sm Kyu**

**A : Vic Cuma terlalu memginginkan kyu jadi dia ngehalalin segala cara wkwk^^ dia Cuma selingan aja ko disini **

**Q : Kyumin Cuma perlu NC an aja**

**A : Waduh !#tepokjidat #gabisangomong**

**Q : Reader baru juga KMS akut**

**A: SELAMATTTTT DATANGGG #tepokpantatsapi salam kenal ^^ asisten rumah tangga kyumin disini^^ semoga ffnya ga mengecewakan yah^^**

**Q : Hae jgn di buat mesum ga cocok sm image, fokus ke kyumin **

**A : kan kalo Hae mesum lucu wkwkw ga bakalan aku bikin mesum mesum bgt ko chingu, disini main castnya kyumin jd aku bakaln fokus kemerka #sorotkyuminnpakekamera**

**Q : Banyakin Kyumin moment, FF nya kurang panjang**

**A : SIAP! Heheh kurang panjang? Waduh! Aku usahain dipanjangin ya chingu wkwkw**

**Q : Umur Author**

**A : 17 lulus sensor buat bkn NC kan? Heheh **

**Q : Kenapa cowo bs masuk kamr mandi cwe(chap 2)**

**A : "apapun bisa kyuhyun lakukan buat ngedapetin sungmin" heheh**

**It's that clear? **

**Maksih banyak buat reviewnya#bow**

"_**HAPPY 7TH ANNIVERSARY SUPERJUNIOR!"**_

**NEXT**

"**Kyuh.."**

"**Hemm..."**

"**Aku.. aku ingin kau menyentuhku!"**


	5. Chapter 5

_PREV_

"_KYAAA! KENAPA KALIAN TAK MEMBERITAHUKU SEBELUMNYA TENTANG PERNIKAHAN KALIAN! " Eunhyuk berseru senang _

"_K..kauu tak marah Hyukkie?"_

"_Untuk apa? Aku senang kau menikah dengannya! Hahah"_

"_ahh.. n..ne" ucap Sungmin gugup_

_~Flashback off~_

"**+THE MOST DELICIOUS REWARD+"**

**ButterflyJOY137**

**Cast : Kyuhyun x Sungmin**

**Donghae x Eunhyuk**

**Kangin x Leeteuk as Sungmin's parents**

**Hangeng x Heechul as Kyuhyun's parents**

**Mr and Ms X **

**Victoria Song**

**Genre : Romance, Little bit hurt/comfort**

**Rate : T+ to M**

**Disclaimer : GOD, mimih pipih nya XD, tapi ff ini murni hasil pemikiran dan pertapaan*?* saya di kamar mandi kyumin XDXD**

**Summary : **"Kurasa tingkat kesulitan fisika lebih tinggi di banding pelajaranku, jadi aku tetapkan 3 ronde untuk 'reward' membantu mengerjakan tugas fisika itu. Bagaimana?"

**Warning : GS || SEX CONTENT ||TYPO BERTEBARAN XD || NEWBIE || EYD NGACO XD || DONT LIKE DONT READ^^**

**KRITIK DAN SARAN READER SEMUA SANGAT AMAT BERHARGA JUGA MEMOTIVASI SAYA DALAM MEMBUAT FF INI LEBIH BAIK, KALO BERKENAN SILAHKAN REVIEW^^#bow**

**HAPPY READING^^**

Sepasang suami istri itu saling berpelukan di atas tempat tidur, membagikan semua rasa hangat serta cinta mereka, sang suami mengelus rambut sang istri sayang. Senggukan tangis itu masih terdengar walau air mata itu sudah berhenti mengalir dari kedua mata foxy itu.

Kyuhyun mencium puncak kepala Sungmin sayang.

"Kyuh.."

"Hemm..."

"Aku.. aku ingin kau menyentuhku!"

Kyuhyun menatap sungmin bingung

"Ne? "

"Aku mau kali ini kita mencobanya... lagi, aku mohon" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun hangat, mencoba menyalurkan isi hatinya.

"Baiklah .. apapun untukmu sayang" Kyuhyun bersyukur amat sangat bersyukur, karena ia tidak perlu merengek seperti kemarin untuk meminta jatahnya, toh sekarang Sungmin memintanya. Bukankah itu suatu keberuntungan? Apa sekarang Dewi Fortuna berada dipihaknya?.

Tak ada perbincangan lagi setelahnya, dua sejoli itu menyibukkan diri mereka kedalam sebuah pagutan cinta yang mampu membutakan segalanya. Mereka mencium, menjilat, memutar lidah, mendesah. Yah melakukan sebuah ciuman gairah French Kiss.

Tangan Kyuhyun mengelus pundak Sungmin kemudian turun ke tangan, ia elus tangan kanan itu lalu menggenggam jemarinya seolah meminta ijin sang pemilik untuk memulainya.

"Enghh" Sungmin melenguh karena ulah Kyuhyun itu, untuk sejenak keduanya melepas ciuman tersebut untuk mengisi oksigen mereka. Keduanya telah terkepung oleh nafsu, hasrat yang selama ini terpendam akhirnya keluar. Hanya beberapa detik untuk menghirup oksigen, mereka memulai lagi ciuman itu, lebih kasar dan lebih lama.

Kyuhyun berpindah posisi menjadi berada di atas Sungmin, tangan lentiknya masuk kedalam baju Sungmin mengelus perut itu seolah memberikan mantra agar sebuah kehidupan segera tumbuh disana. Sentuhan halus Kyuhyun perlahan naik menuju dua gundukan Sungmin mengelusnya untuk selanjutnya diremas.

"Ehnggh" Sungmin melenguh.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pagutannya kemudian ia tatap Sungmin "Can i?"

Sungmin mengangguk setuju, Kyuhyun menaikan baju Sungmin sehingga meninggalkan bra hitam disana. Kyuhyun kembali mencium Sungmin melumat bibir plumm yang bagaikan candu baginya itu kasar, ciuman itu perlahan turun ke leher jenjang Sungmin meninggalkan jejak jejak kepemilikan disana. Oh aku mohon jangan ingatkan Kyuhyun untuk tidak membuat kiss mark disana, biarlah untuk kali ini, untuk percintaan kali ini ia tinggalkan tanda itu si leher Sungmin, hanya kali ini. Toh jika besok Sungmin sekolah ia bisa menggunakan syal untuk menutupinya, bukan?.

"Owhhh..kyuhh" Kyuhyun meremas dua gundukan Sungmin gemas, lalu menyingkapkan kedua penutup itu, Kyuhyun kembali bermain di bibir Sungmin kedua tanganya meremas dada sintal itu.

"Ahhh.. kyuhh oh... " hanya desahan itu yang Sungmin keluarkan.

Tangan Kyuhyun memelintir, menarik, menekan putting Sungmin. Tubuh Sungmin menggeliat menahan semua kenikmatan, Kyuhyun mencium kedua gundukan itu menyedot seperti bayi yang kelaparan. Bukankah kalian tau Ini adalah salah satu bagian favoritnya?, solah-olah tak mau kehilangan bagian itu ia kembali menggigit tonjolan kemerahan Sungmin itu lalu menjilatnya menggigitnya lagi begitu seterusnya.

"Ahhh kyuhhh lebih kk...erashhhh" Sungmin menjambak rambut Kyuhyun menyalurkan semua rasa nikmat yang menggerogoti seluruh tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pagutannya kemudian mentap hangat Sungmin, Sungmin kecewa karena kenikmatan yang ia rasakan hilang.

"Kita akan menghadapinya bersama minnie jagi, jadi..." kyuhyun menyelami mata foxy itu meminta ijin.

Sungmin mengangguk, kemudian ia kecup bibir Kyuhyun. Lagi sepertinya tak ada kata bosan untuk sebuah ciuman panjang bagi mereka. Kyuhyun meremas dada Sungmin memainkan nipplenya asyik, tanganya menurunkan celana Sungmin melepasnya kemudian membuangnya ciuman Kyuhyun beralih menyentuh dada Sungmin meninggalkan jejak disana , sementara sebelah tanganya dibawah memaikan tonjolan merah milik Sungmin, menggesekan jari jarinya mencoba bermain denganya.

"Ah.. " Sungmin melenguh nikmat

Tanpa menunggu kesiaapan Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung menancapkan 'senjatanya'.  
Kyuhyun sangat hapal kalau sungmin tak menyukai penetrasi dengan jari tangan, oh ayolah! Sungmin benar. Sex dengan penetrasi jari bisa memicu kanker!, Kita tau teman Sungmin cinta kesehatan.

"Ahkkk..hh" sedikit perih dan sakit Sungmin rasakan.

Nafas sungmin tak beraturan, tatapan keduanya kembali bertemu. Kyuhyun membiarkan miliknya bersarang di dalam Sungmin tanpa melakukan gerakan, menunggu sungmin terbiasa dengan 'miliknya'

"Ahkk.. bergeraklah.. sayang"

Kyuhyun bergerak maju mundur. Ritme gerakannya semakintingi. Dua makhluk berbeda genre itu kembali saling memuaskan kembali saling memenuhi kebutuhan lahir dan batin mereka, rasa letih yang mereka rasakan bukanlah perkara yang mampu menghentikan alur kenikmatan yang mereka rasakan. Desahan, erangan, jeritan penuh nikmat memenuhi ruangan kamar tersebut, puncak kenikmatan itu kembali mereka raih.

Kyuhyun ambruk di atas dada sungmin, nafas keduanya tak beraturan

"Ah..ashh.. kyu"

Bibir itu kembali mengeluarkan lenguhannya, Kyuhyun kembali memulai aksinya. Lidah panjang itu kembali memanjakan Sungmin kali ini kedua putting Sungmin yang menjadi korbannya, diputarnya lidah itu kemudian ia menyedotnya menggigit dengan giginya.

"Akhhhhh...ahhh" gadis kelinci itu begitu menikmati semua service yang ia terima.

Kyuhyun merepas dua gundukan itu liar, Sungmin semakin belingsatan dan tak lama ia kembali orgasme.

"Ahh..h" Sungmin menarik nafasnya dalam, jujur ia terlalu lelah untuk menerima semua kenikmatan yang Kyuhyun berikan, tapi ia tak kuasa menolaknya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, kemudian membelai rambutnya lalu ia kecup keningnya.

"Bobs job, please!"

Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya dipinggir ranjang mereka mengangkangkan kakinya, Sungmin segera memposisikan diri dibawah Kyuhyun sejajar dengan junior sang suami. Kyuhyun yang heran karena Sungmin hanya menatapnya sendu tanpa melakukan tugasnya, kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Ada apa?" Kyuhyun membelai puncak kepala Sungmin.

"Kiss me"

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh mendengar permintaan Sungmin, ia dekatkan bibirnya dengan Sungmin. Mereka berdua kembali terlibat adu lidah, Sungmin mulai mengarakhkan junior Kyuhyun diantara kedua dadanya, ia himpit kemudian menariknya maju mundur.

"Ohh..hah.." Kyuhyun melepas ciuman mereka kepalanya mendongkak menahan nikmat

"Min..ahhh.."

Sungmin menatap wajah penuh nikmat Kyuhyun, ia memasukkan junior Kyuhyun ke mulutnya tanpa melepas pijatan dari dadanya, secara langsung Kyuhyun mendapat dua kenikmatan dari dada sungmin juga mulutnya. Kyuhyun menggelinjang resah kedua tangannya kemudian memelintir putting Sungmin, sekarang mereka berdua saling memuaskan.

"AHHHHH...Ahh..ohh" Kyuhyun keluar. Ia mengeluarkannya di dalam mulut Sungmin, Sungmin terengah nafasnya memburu dadanya naik turun, mencoba meraih sebanyak banyaknya oksigen.

"Menungginglah, kita akan memulainya lagi" Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga Sungmin.

Kedua tangan Sungmin berpegangan di sisi ranjang , Kyuhyun memposisikan juniornya, mengocoknya sebentar kemudian memasukkannya kembali ke sarangnya.

"Owhh...kyuh" Sungmin mendongkakan kepalanya saat dirasa benda panjang itu menumbuk titik kenikmatannya.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan juniornya menyodok lubang sungmin dalam, desahan keluar dari keduanya, keduanya mencoba memberikan kepuasan pada pasangannya. Posisi ini tak pernah absen mereka lakukan, ini adalah salah satu posisi yang 'diduga'bisa cepat membuat sang wanita hamil, karena sperma akan lebih cepat membuahi sang ovum. Menurut Donghae –dokter yang merawat Sungmin, rahim Sungmin masih belum sepenuhnya pulih karena disebabkan oleh dosis obat peluntur kandungan yang terlalu tinggi menyebabkan rahimnya tak bisa membuahi bakal anaknya, bercinta adalah salah satu cara agar rahim tersebut kembali bisa membuahi bakal anak tersebut.

"Ahhhh..kyuuuuhhh "

"Minnaah..ahh" keduanya ambruk di atas kasur, deru nafas keduanya memburu mereka saling berlomba menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Apa kau lelah hmm.." Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh telanjang Sungmin, ia yarik selimut kemudian menutup tubuh polos mereka.

"Kau kira?" Sungmin mendongkak mentap Kyuhyun menggoda.

"Kkkh.. aku rasa tidak jadi kita bisa memulainya lagi"

"ARGHH YAK! CHO SUNGMIN!" Kyuhyun meringis ketika merasakan kulit pinggangnya perih, sakit mendominsi disana.

"Mesummu sudah stadium akhir Tuan! Kau harus sering-sering memeriksanya ke dokter! Supaya kadar mesumnya berkurang!".

"Aigoo manisnya istriku ini. Kau berbicara begitu padahal kau menyukainya kan? "

"Heheh begitulah" sungmin menjawab dengan kekehan. Mereka berdua saling melempar senyuman.

"Baiklah untuk hari ini cukup sampai disini, aku mengampunimu karena besok kau masih harus sekolah jadi istirahatlah."

"Aishh! Ne! Ne! " Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya lalu memjamkan matanya.

Kyuhyun mengusap lembut rambut Sungmin.

"ASTAGA!" Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya matanya melotot.

"W...wae?"

Kyuhyun yang kaget mendengar teriakan Sungmin bertanya tergagap.

"Kyu! Aku lupa tugas Choi Seonsaengnim belum aku kerjakan! Aish eottohke?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun panik.

Kyuhyun melirik jam di dinding kamar mereka.

"Masih jam 11 ada waktu untuk mengerjakannya"

"Baiklah."

Sungmin memakai kembali piyamanya, ia langkahkan tubuh lelahnya ke atas meja belajar. Sungmin lelah! Tentu! Tapi apa daya dia berada di tingkat akhir sekolah sekarang, dan ia tak mau membuat masalah yang nantinya akan mengancamnya tak bisa ikut ujian. Sungmin mulai berkutat dengan tugasnya itu.

Cklekk

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk di bahunya, Kyuhyun mengusap rambut basah itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke ranjang –mereka.

"Aish! Ini sulit sekali" sungmin mengacak rambutnya prustasi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah imut Sungmin itu, betapa beruntungnya ia di karuniai istri secantik dan seimut Sungmin.

Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun "YAKK! Apa kau hanya akan berdiri disana tanpa berbuat apa-apa? sementara istrimu hampir gila disini".

"Heheh! Kau mau aku membantumu?"

"Tentu saja! "

"Baiklah!" Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat oh lihatlah smirknya juga tergambar jelas disana. "Kurasa tingkat kesulitan fisika lebih tinggi di banding pelajaranku, jadi aku tetapkan 3 ronde untuk 'Reward' membantu mengerjakan PR fisika itu. Bagaimana?"

BRUKK

Sebuah buku menghantam tubuh Kyuhyun

"TIDAK USAH CHO MESUM! AKU BISA TANPA BANTUANMU!"

"Hahahah, kau yakin menolak tawaranku?"

Tanpa menatap Kyuhyun Sungmin menjawab "Tentu!"

"Hahah ya sudah. Tapi aku masih memberimu kesempatan jika kau berubah pikiran. Aku tidur dulu kau bisa membangunkanku jika kau membutuhkanku, haha jalja sayang"

"Cho sialan! Yang begiu saja ada imbalannya kurang ajar!" Sungmin mengomel. Ia kembali memfokuskan dirinya kedalam tugasnya.

_**Beberapa menit kemudian..**_

"ARGGGH! Aku bisa gilaa! Soalnya bahkan seperti ingin memakanku! Aishhh Gila!"

Sungmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia tatap kyuhyun yang memunggunginya di tempat tidur mereka " Tidak! Tidak! Sungmin ! jangan meminta bantuan raja mesum itu" Sungmin berseru.

Kyuhyun yang nyatanya belum terlelap pun hanya dapat menyungingkankan senyumnya.

"Ayo CHO SUNGMIN HWAITING!" Sungmin memberikan semangat pada dirinya sendiri, lagi tugas itu kembali menyandera Sungmin.

Kyuhyun heran karena suara erangan Sungmin tak terdengar. 'Apa yang terjadi dengan Sungmin?' 'Kenapa suaranya tak terdengar?'. Berbagai spekulasi muncul di otak Kyuhyun, rasa penasarankyuhyun membuatnya bangkit dari baringannya. Pandanganya disuguhkan dengan keadaan Sungmin yang terlelap di atas meja dengan posisi buku menutupi wajahnya, Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut menatap Sungmin. Ia langkahkan kakinya ke arah Sungmin.

"Aigoo! Kau bahkan sudah terlalu lelah ckckc"

HUPP

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhSungmin ala bridal style kemudia ia baringkan tubuh mungil itu di kasur mereka. Kyuhyun menyelimuti tubuh Sungmin kemudian mengecup keninganya.

"Nice dream chagiya"

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja belajar tadi, ia membalik-balikan buku tugas sungmin, mencoba memahami deretan soal yang ada.

"Aishh, sampai soal semudah ini saja dia tak bisa. Apa benar yang semua orang bilang kalau dia pintar?. Bahkan soal dengan tingkat mudah saja dia tidak bisa, ckckc"

Kyuhyun kembali bergelut dengan tugas Sungmin. Kurasa dia tak akan mendapat kesulitan, bukankah Cho Kyuhyun jenius? .

Rasa cinta Kyuhyun terhadap Sungmi amatlah besar, sejak awal pertemuannya dengan Sungmin, ia sudah tertari dalam magnet cinta seorang Lee Sungmin dan saat kesempatan mendapatkan Sungmin datang, ia memanfaatkannya dengan baik. Dan terbukti sekarang Lee Sungmin –ralat Cho Sungmin menjadi miliknya.

Kyuhyun meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku, ia langkahkan kakinya ke arah ranjang untuk selanjutnya bergelung dengan hangatnya selimut dan pelukkan Sungmin. Ia pejamkan mata lelahnya menyambut alam mimpi yang menunggunya.

Kegiatannya dengan Sungmin tadi sedikit banyak menguras tenaga, apalagi setelahnya ia harus mengerjakan tugas Sungmin. Ahh betapa melelahkannya hari ini bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Bercinta dengan Sungmin adalah salah satu bentuk rasa cintanya kepada gadis cantik itu, kegiatan itu sudah menjadi jadwal Kyuhyun setiap harinya setelah hari dimana Sungmin di vonis tak bisa mengandung lagi untuk beberapa waktu , Donghae menganjurkan agar mereka melakukannya sesering mungkin agar rahim Sungmin dapat kembali berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya. Kyuhyun yang pada dasarnya memiliki tingkat kepervetan yang tinggi tentu saja gembira melakukannnya, Sungmin sendiri hanya pasrah dengan kepervertan Kyuhyun, ini karena ia juga sama menyukainya.

_**Flashback**_

_**Sungmin POV**_

"Aish minnie aku mengantar si kuda ini kedepan yah, ingat kau jangan kemana mana araseo? Dan jangan minum alkohol selama aku tak ada araseo!"

"Aish! Ne! Ne tuan Cho"

Kyuhyun memapah keluar temannya yang mabuk itu didampingi lelaki tinggi berkaca mata yang entahlah siapa namanya aku tak perduli.

Semenjak aku dinyatakan hamil 2 bulan oleh dokter. Selalu saja Kyuhyun memperlakukanku berlebihan, 'minnie ah jangan ini' 'minnie ah jangan itu' 'minnie ah kau harus makan itu' 'tak boleh minum ini!'. Tapi rasanya wajar sikap Kyuhyun begitu, aku pun senang mendapatkannya. Hamil diusia remaja sepertiku memang rawan terhadap resiko keguguran, karenanya Kyuhyun pernah menyuruhku berhenti sekolah demi menjaga kandunganku, aku menolak mentah alasan itu! Toh selama ini aku baik baik saja, selama perutku belum membuncit aku tak mau berhenti sekolah.

"Aish aku haus!" karena rasa haus yang menderaku, kuputuskan mencari minuman hey! Tenanglah aku hanya akan meminum jus saja, bukan alkohol atau sejenisnya.

"Ini"

Seseorang memberi segelas minuman padaku, aku mendongkak menatapnya. Seketika senyuman terkembang dari bibirnya.

"Kau pasti hauskan? Hehe ini hanya jus ambillah"

"Ah.. khamsahamnida"

"Aku Jeo Hyun. Seo Jeo Hyun," wanita cantik itu mngulurkan tangannya.

"A..hh Lee Sungmin -imnida"

"Salam kenal Sungmin –ssi " aku membalas senyuman ramahnya.

"Ah.. ne Jeo Hyun -ssi"

Untuk beberapa menit kedepan kami terlarut dalam obrolan menarik, entahlah kurasa memang menarik.

"Ah! Bukankah kau haus? Kenapa minumannya belum kau minum? "

"Ah! Ia aku hampir melupakannya hehe"

"Haha kau ini lucu ya heheh, ayo bersulang! Untuk awal pertemuan kita"

TRINGG

Aku meminum cairan berwarna merah itu, rasa yang mengalir dalam tenggorokanku tentu saja rasa jus!, dan kurasa itu memang jus. Aku menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk, Jeo Hyun tersenyum kepadaku.

"ARGHKKK"

Tiba tiba saja perutku sakit, amat sakitt. Perutku serasa dipelintir, aku memegangi perutku. Rasanya aku tak sanggup berdiri, aku jatuh terduduk, kulihat darah segar mengalir dari balik rokku meluncur ke kakiku. Oh! Tuhan ku mohon selamatkan bayiku. Samar kulihat orang-orang mengerubungiku, tak lama setelahnya Kyuhyun datang.

"SUNGMIN! "

"Akhgg" aku tak kuat tuhan, tolong tuhan. Aku memanjatkan doa kepada tuhan untuk menyelamatkan bayiku. Kyuhyun datang tapi tuhan aku tak sanggup! Ini terlalu sakit! "A..akhh..sa..khiittt kyuu akkh ..se..lamatka... kyu"

Kyuh.. aku benar benar tak kuat! Tolong.. tolong.. selamatkan kami, aku mencoba tetap menjaga kesadaranku. Setiap detik kedipan mataku aku panjatkan doa agar tak terjadi apa-apa pada bayiku, sungguh! Rasa sakitnya bahkan tak berkurang, malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku sudah tak fokus!

Aku merasakan tubuhku berguncang, apa Kyuhyun memangkuku?, kudengar sayup sayup suara panik Kyuhyun. Tuhan aku tak kuat lagi.. mataku hampir menutup tapi aku tetap mencobanya agar selalu terbuka.

"Kyuh... kit..aha" hanya kalimat itu yang mampu aku keluarkan untuk saat ini.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja sayang percaya padaku kita semua akan baik baik saja bertahanlah" Kyuhyun mencium keningku menengankan.

Aku Tak kuat! Aku tak kuat! Ini sakit! Tuhan kenapa tak langsung saja kau cabut nyawaku! Ini terlalu sakit!.

Aku merasakan tubuhku terangkat, dan aku di baringkan. Bukan saatnya aku menebak dimana sekarang, yang aku butuhkan hanya rasa sakit yang luar biasa ini menghilang hanya itu!.

Tubuhku melemas aku tak tahu apa yag selanjutnya terjadi, dan saat aku membuka mataku. Hal yang aku takutkan terjadi! Aku kehilangan bayiku, anak pertamaku! Syok! Tentu! Aku merasakannya rasa sakitnya melebihi malam itu hatiku sakit..sakit, aku.. anakku.. meninggal karena kecerobohanku!, mungkinkah ini karena minuman itu? Ahh mungkin saja! Tapi kalau ia apa kesalahanku! Wanita itu! Yah! Wanita itu kenapa dia melakukannya terhadapku!. Rasanya sulit mencari sebuah jawaban disaat seperti ini, aku tak mempunyai bukti yang kuat.

_**End of flashback**_

**TBC**

**Note : **

**#Pingsan #butuhoksigen. Kyaaaa yang minta NC tunjukan dirimu! #apadeh #abaikan, sumpah pas nulis NC rasanya tuh kayak di kepung bajak laut ganteng!#abaikan. Makasih buat reader yang selalu nyempetin buat review FF ini, jujur pas baca review reader semua rasanya itu seneng bgt! Walaupun Cuma "Lanjut" senengnya ga ketulungan hehe. Makasih buat reader yang baru review makasih ne! Hehe. **

**Thank's To : **

**Park Min Rin, lytee bunnyming, ming0101, reaRelf, Margareth Pumpkins, hyuknie, DANHOBAKMING1, adinda sungmin, SsungMine, nannaa, 137Line, Cho Zhen Min, chiikyumin, bunnyming, Cho Han Kyo 137, Bbuing Bbuing 137, okykmsJoyer, Sung Yong Ah, nurichan4, dessykyumin, kyumin forever, SazkiaSiwonestElf, kim kinan, Hana, KMS kyuminshiper, dha kyumin, Guest, minimi, Dadjoe Pranatha, mayasiwonwst everlastingfriends, ina khuzairina, cho hyekyung, minyu, kyuminalways89, Aya BabyKyu, Sasya, coffeewie kyumin, Andhisa Joyers, Monnom.**

**Ada yang belum ke absen? Bilang yah nanti aku sebutin next chap! Maaf klo ad salh dlm penulisan nama dan gelar wksXD**

**Q n A :**

**Q : Author sedikit melupakan 'reward' nya, scene berbau 'reward' mungkin bs mmbantu**

**A : Kyaaa makasih ya chingu sarannya. Ia sih pas chapter 3&4 mungkin itu lebh fokus ke konflik jadi lp sama 'reward' hehe mudah2 chap ini mulai kembali ke alur ya chingu^^ jadi pas gtu sma judul. Makasih udh review kalo berkenan silahkan kritik dan sarannya #bow**

**Q : Chap 4 kurang panjang**

**A : Huaaa semoga terobati sm chap ini ya chingu^^ ini chap udh panjang blum? Kalo kata aku sih panjang wkwk.**

**Q : Mr. X ga di jelasin**

**A : Nanti heheh chap selanjutnya, di tunggu ya hehe^^**

**Q : Ceritanya bakalan jadi misteri? **

**A : aku ga bakat bikin yg gituan hehe takut ah kalo misteri misteri gtu! #serem #sembunyidiketekkyu^^**

**Q : Yang mesum Hae/hyuk**

**A : pada dasarnya ga mesum yah 2 tokoh kita ini, dicerita kan mereka Cuma salah paham aja hehe. Ok menurut reader yang cocok mesum siapa? **

**Q : Kenapa hyuk telat tau kyumin udh nikah?kan dia sahabatnya. Knp pernikahan kyumin dirahasiain.**

**A : Kyumin nikah sembunyi-sembunyi jadi Cuma pihak keluarga aja yg tau gtu heheh. Nanti bakalan aku jelasin knp pernikahan kyumin dirahasian hehe.**

**Q : Bamyakin Kyumin moment**

**A : tergantung bayaran readers sih! Wani piro? Heheh ne insaaloh aku usahain**

**Q : Boleh panggil chingu**

**A : BOLEH BGT! Hehe, aku lebih seneng di panggi chingu, saeng. deh kayaknya dari pd author hehe aku kan masih belajar blum pantes kyknya dapet gelar itu heheh.**

**Q : Cerita bagus, terbawa suasana**

**A : Kyaaaaaaaa makasiiiiiiiihh#BOW**

**Q : Min bisa bangkit gegara apa**

**A : gara gra hyuk jenguk min heheh, kekuatan persahabatn bikin min bangkit heheh**

**Q : bingung sma konflikny**

**A : Chinca ? bingung pas mananya? **

**Its that clear?**

**Kyaaaa sekali lagi makasih buat reader yang udh baca juga review,#BOW. Kalo berkenan tolong review lagi heheh. review reader jd penyemangat aku buat update kilat loh hehe. Akhir kata Cuma ucapan TERIMAKSIH yang bs aku ucapin.**

**NEXT**

"**Awas kau Lee Sungmin! Kau bahkan telah merebut Kyuhyun dariku! akan ku pastikan kau menyesal karena itu" derap langkah kaki itu terdengar menjauhi gudang.**

**Setelah sang wanita berwajah oriental itu pergi, seorang wanita cantik keluar dari balik tembok menampakkan dirinya.**

"**Cihh.. Victoria Song kau hanya akan mengganggu rencanaku. Akan ku pastikan rencanamu itu gagal!" sosok itu kemudian berlalu meninggalkan gudang.**


	6. Chapter 6

_PREV_

_Tubuhku melemas aku tak tahu apa yag selanjutnya terjadi, dan saat aku membuka mataku. Hal yang aku takutkan terjadi! Aku kehilangan bayiku, anak pertamaku! Syok! Tentu! Aku merasakannya rasa sakitnya melebihi malam itu hatiku sakit..sakit, aku.. anakku.. meninggal karena kecerobohanku!, mungkinkah ini karena minuman itu? Ahh mungkin saja! Tapi kalau ia apa kesalahanku! Wanita itu! Yah! Wanita itu kenapa dia melakukannya terhadapku!. Rasanya sulit mencari sebuah jawaban disaat seperti ini, aku tak mempunyai bukti yang kuat._

_**End of flashback**_

.

"**+THE MOST DELICIOUS REWARD+"**

**.**

**ButterflyJOY137**

**.**

**Cast : Kyuhyun x Sungmin**

**Donghae x Eunhyuk**

**SeoHyun**

**Victoria Song**

**Shin Dong Hee**

**Mr. X**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Little bit hurt/comfort**

**.**

**Rate : T+ to M**

**Disclaimer : GOD, mimih pipih nya XD, tapi ff ini murni hasil pemikiran dan pertapaan*?* saya di kamar mandi kyumin XDXD**

**.**

**Summary : **"Kurasa tingkat kesulitan fisika lebih tinggi di banding pelajaranku, jadi aku tetapkan 3 ronde untuk 'reward' membantu mengerjakan tugas fisika itu. Bagaimana?"

.

**Warning : GS || SEX CONTENT ||TYPO BERTEBARAN XD || NEWBIE || EYD NGACO XD || DONT LIKE DONT READ^^**

**.**

**KRITIK DAN SARAN READER SEMUA SANGAT AMAT BERHARGA JUGA MEMOTIVASI SAYA DALAM MEMBUAT FF INI LEBIH BAIK, KALO BERKENAN SILAHKAN REVIEW^^#bow**

**.**

**HAPPY READING^^**

**.**

**enJOY~**

_Next day__…_

"Ehmpp" kembali kedua lidah itu saling terbelit, kedua tangan kekar Kyuhyun meremas dada Sungmin.

"Emphh..YAKK!" Sungmin melepas paksa ciuman itu, ia hentakkan tangan Kyuhyun yang bertengger indah di dadanya. Tatapan tajam itu terarah pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau bilang hanya KECUPAN!Aishh"

"Aishh! Kau selalu saja begitu! Padahal kau menikmmatinya" Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kecewa karena kenikmatannya hilang.

"Aishh! Kau gila! Ini sekolahan! Kau mau seseorang memergoki kita hah!"

"Tapi gudang ini kan jauh dari keramaian Minnie Chagi" rengeknya

"Aish! Tetap saja! Aish kenapa sih kau mesti meminta ciuman itu dariku! Kau bahkan hanya membantu mengerjakan dua soal terakhir! Aku bahkan tak menyuruhmu mengerjakannya!"

"Aish tetap saja aku membantumu! Dan aku berhak mendapat 'bayaranku'. Hehe " rasa bangga menyelusup dalam diri Kyuhyun saat ia kembali terngiang ciuman dari Sungmin tadi.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Seorang ah! Dua orang tepatnya sedang menyaksikan romantisme guru dan murid itu.

"Awas kau Lee Sungmin! Kau bahkan merebut Kyuhyun dariku! akan ku pastikan kau menyesal karena itu" derap langkah kaki itu terdengar menjauhi gudang meninggalkan kedua si joli itu.

Setelah sang wanita berwajah oriental itu pergi, seseorang di balik tembok menampakkan dirinya.

"Cihh.. Victoria Song kau hanya akan mengganggu rencanaku. Akan ku pastikan rencanamu itu gagal!" sosok itu kemudian berlalu meninggalkan gudang.

Jauh di dalam gudang tersebut, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih anteng dengan pertengkaran mereka, tanpa menyadari bahaya yang akan datang menghadang mereka.

"Aishh.. Minniee chagi. Jangan acuhkan aku lagi, jebal"

"Aish! Aku kesal padamu! Selalu saja kau meminta upah atas apa yang lakukan yang bahkan aku tak pernah memintanya!"

"Aku kan hanya meminta apa yang menjadi hakku!"

Sungmin menatap tajam Kyuhyun, ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kembali memaki sang suami, tapi dering ponsel Kyuhyun memotongnya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"..."

"Araseo! Aku akan segera kesana"

PIPP

Kyuhyun mematikan sambungan telepon itu sepihak.

"Minnie chagi, aku harus menemani tim penilai untuk berkeliling sekolah. Aku harus pergi"

"Pergi saja!" ucap Sungmin ketus.

"Kau tak akan merindukankukan?"

"Tak akan! Pergilah!"

"Heheh.. aku tau kau berbohong! Hehe aku pergi sayang. Sampai nanti"

Kyuhyun melangkah keluar dari gudang tersebut meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri. "Ishhh! Kenapa dia mesum sekali!" Sungmin mengumpat, ia keluar dari gedung tersebut saat terdengar bunyi bel pertanda pelajaran akan kembali dimulai.

Ditengah perjalanannya ke kelas, Sungmin merasa perutnya sakit, ia merasakan mual yang sangat. Ia langkahkan kakinya ke arah toilet, ia tumpahkan semua rasa mualnya di atas westaffle, Sungmin merasakan perutnya seperti dikoyak!

"Hoek..Hoek..uhukk"

Tanpa Sungmin sadari sesosok perempuan masuk kedalam tolet tersebut dengan seringayan di bibirnya.

"Ah, apa kau merasa mual Lee Sungmin –ssi? Apa kau sedang mengandung... lagi?"

Sungmin yang kaget berbalik menatap kearah sumber suara "N..n..ne?" Kegugupan mengelilinya

"Hey! Kenapa kau gugup seperti itu sayang? Apa kau melupakanku?"

"..." Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya mengingat.

"Ah~ waktu berjalan cepat ya Sungmin –ssi, apa Kyuhyun berhasil menanamkan benihnya kembali di dalam perutmu? Hmm."

"A..ap..pa yang anda bicarakan?" kecemasan terpancar jelas diraut wajah cantik Sungmin

"Ah! Biar kuberi sedikit pencerahan, bagaimana kau bisa selamat dari obat yang ku berikan padamu waktu itu? Hmm.. apa Tuhan masih menyayangimu sehingga dia tak membawamu pergi bersama calon bayimu? hmm"

"A...pp.a..a? Kk.. ?" Sungmin membelalakan matanya, sosok itu mencoba mendekat ke arah Sungmin.

"Jjaa..ngan mendekat. Ku mohon!" Sungmin mundur kebelakang, menjauh dari sosok itu  
"Hahaha, kenapa kau ketakutan sayang? Aku hanya akan menyapamu, ya kurasa sedikit memberi 'penghormatan' padamu lebih tepatnya. "

Sungmin tersudutkan, ia tak bisa lari kemana-mana lagi sekarang. ia berharap Kyuhyun berada disana sekarang. Menyelamatkannya dari sang maut yang tepat berada dihadapannya,.

"Lee Sungmin! Aku menyesal kenapa pada saat itu aku tak langsung saja membunuhmu!"

Sungmin takut, ia merasakan ketakutan yang amat sangat! Teriakannya seakan tercekat! Terhalang oleh sesuatu yang tak tampak.

"To.. "

"Kau berpikir akan ada orang yang mendengar rintihan lemahmu itu, Lee Sungmin? Bukankah kau tahu. Sekolahmu sedang dalam tahap penilainan! Dan beruntungnya, aku adalah salah satu diantaranya. Jadi kurasa tak akan ada yang curiga ketika aku masuk kesini, karena kurasa mereka akan berpikir aku menilai kebersihan kamar mandi sekolah ini. Bukan begitu?"

"Hikss.. a..ku mohon hiks lepaskan aku.. hiks aku.. sungguh tak mengenalmu, apa yang telah aku perbuat padamu? Hiks "

"Cup..cup.. anak manis sepertimu tak boleh menangis seperti itu, ckck aku pun tak mengenalmu. Dan kurasa kejadian beberapa tahun lalu adalah sebagian dari tugasku. Kesalahanku, malam itu adalah masih membiarkanmu kesempatan untuk melihat dunia ini. Cihh! Dan sekarang aku datang menyempurnakan tugasku! "

"Ap..paa hiks yang akan kau lakukan? Hiks..tidak.. aku mohon.. hiks"

"Ayolah! Buat tugasku kali ini lebih ringan ok? Hanya membuatmu tak bisa melihat dunia ini saja kurasa itu cukup!"

"Tidakkk..jangan.. hikss aku mohon Joo Hyun –ssi "

Sang wanita –Seohyun merogoh tasnya, ia mengeluarkan botol yang terbungkus kantong plastik hitam.

"Sungmin –ssi? Kau pasti tahukan zat-zat kimia yang mampu melelehkan bola mata manusia? Ku dengar kau pintar dalam urusan yang berbau zat-zat kimia? "

Sungmin menggelengkan "Aku mohon hiks.. hentikan hiks.."

"Aku akan memberikan nilai A+ untuk sekolah ini, jika kau mau memperlihatkan padaku cara zat-zat tersebut melelehkan bola mata!. Bagaimana?"

"Hiks..hiks..jebal" saat ini Ia membutuhkan Kyuhyun, atau siapa saja orang baik disana yang mau menolongnya.

"Tangisanmu, aku anggap itu jawaban 'ia' jadi kita mulai saja!" Seohyun membuka kantong plastik penutup botol itu, sebelummnya ia pasang dua sarung tangan di kedua tangan lentiknya. Ia mendekatkan botol tersebut ke arah Sungmin.

BRAKK

"HYAAAAAAITTT"

BRUKKK.. BRAKKK

Sebuah tongkat menghantam kepala Seohyun, keras kurasa pukulan itu sangat keras! Terlihat dari sang 'korban' –Seohyun yang langsung terbaring tak sadarkan diri diatas lantai kamar mandi tersebut.

"Hah..hah..hosh"

Seseorang menyelamatkannya, ini keajaiban! Doanya terkabul. Ia Selamat! Ia selamat dari sang iblis maut!

"Seo..seonsaengnim"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Victoria mendekati Sungmin, memeriksa keadaan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Syukurlah"

"Khamsahamnida.. hiks.. hikss" Sungmin memeluk Victoria erat, ia menangis tersedu di bahu malaikat penyelamatnya itu. "Khamsahamnida hiks..hiks.."

"Ya..y..yaa,lihat bajuku basah! Aish kau ini! ishh" perkataannya berbanding terbalik dengan tubuhnya, Victoria balik memeluk Sungmin. Seulas senyuman terlukis di bibirnya "Syukurlah, kau selamat."

Sungmin masih saja menangis tersedu dibahu Victoriia, mencurahkan rasa bahagianya terlepas dari maut. Victoria hanya mampu mengelus punggung Sungmin menenangkan, tanpa kedua wanita itu sadari. Sosok sang maut kembali bangkit dari tidurnya, Seohyun berdiri dengan tangan kanannya memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut sakit akibat hantman yang dia terima.

"Cihh! Kalian jangan terlalu senang!"

Kedua orang yang saling berpelukan itu kaget, secara refleks Victoria melindungi Sungmin "Oh, sekarang bahkan kau membelenya . Victoria Song? Bukankah kau ingin memberi pelajaran pada dia? Bukankah Sungmin telah merebut Kyuhyun darimu? Hmm?"

"K..Kau! menjauhlah sebelum aku panggil petugas keamanan!"

"Ckckck dramatisir sekali. Tanpa kau suruhpun aku akan pergi! Kurasa untuk hari ini aku cukupkan sekian Sungmin –ssi. Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti, bersiaplah." Seohyun berjalan limbung keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut.

"Dasar gila! Kau tak apakan?"

Sungmin mengangguk lemah, "tenanglah dia sudah pergi".

"Kau harus beristirahat Sungmin –ah! Ayo aku antar kau keruang UKS,"

Tubuh Sungmin bergetar, Victoria yang cemas segera memapah Sungmin keluar, perempuan itu merasa iba dengan keadaan Sungmin. Tak ia hiraukan pertanyaan yang berkecambuk dibenaknya tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, sungmin? Kyuhun? Seohyun? Entahlah ketiga orang tersebut membuatnya bingung!. Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan hal tersebut, yang harus ia utamakan adalah Sungmin!

oOo

CKLEKK

Pintu ruang kesehatan itu terbuka lepar, Victoria memapah Sungmin ke arah ranjang ia tidurkan Sungmin disana tak lupa ia tarik selimut tersebut membungkus Sungmin "Tenanglah kau sudah aman, kau istirahatlah dulu aku akan memanggil Kyuhyun." Victoria merogoh saku jasnya, mencari ponselnya. "Kyunnie~.. Sungmin sedang bersamaku!"

"..."

"Kami berada di ruang kesehatan, Sungmin sakit..cepatlah kesini"

PIPP sambungan telepon tersebut terputus.

"Seonsangnim?"

"Ne?" Victoria berbalik ke arah Sungmin

"Kenapa anda tadi menolong saya?"

Victoria memiringkan kepalanya tanda berpikir "Kurasa aku memang sudah gila karena menolong mu" Victoria melemparkan senyum manisnya pada Sungmin.

"Kekke" Sungmin terkekeh, ia memposisikan tubuhnya duduk.

Victoria menghampiri ranjang Sungmin, mendudukan diri disana. "Aku sudah berada di bilik tolet itu saat kalian 'berbincang', awalnya tak aku ambil pusing obrolan kaliaan. Aku kira mungkin hanya 'pertengkaran ' antar teman. Semakin lama aku merasa aneh dengan pertengkaran kalian. Aku mendengar namamu terucap dari mulut orang itu, dan yang aku kagetkan adalah dia membawa nama Kyuhyun dan…"

"Bayi?"

Sepasang mata sipit itu menatap Sungmin seolah menuntut penjelasan darinya, Sungmin tertunduk kelima jarinya memelintir selimut yang menutupi perpotongan pinggang sampai kakinya, ia gugup, resah entah lah ia tak tau harus menjawab apa pada Victoria, ia bingung apakah ia harus jujur pada Victoria dengan resiko yang besar atau?. Entahlah ini terlalu rumit untuknya.

CKLEKK

"MINNIE –ah " terlihat peluh membasahi dahinya, nafasnya tak teratur, sepertinya ia berlari untuk sampai di tempat itu, kedua wanita yang berada di ruangan itu menoleh.

"Kyu~"

"Kyaaa, Kyunie" Victoria berdiri dari duduknya, ia menghampiri Kyuhyun yang berjalan mendekat ke arah Sungmin.

"Seo..seonsaengnim .. to..long lepas!" Kyuhyun menghentakkan tangan Victoria, Victoria yang kembali mendapat penolakan dari sang pujaan hati itupun hanya memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"Kyuh~ kau tak boleh kasar begitu! Kasihan Victoria Saeonsang"

"Ah~ tak apa Sungmin –ah, itu sudah biasa. Heheh"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dan Victoria heran, ia tak mengerti dengan keadaan yang sedang terjadi sekarang ini.

Bukankah kedua wanita yang ada di sampingnya ini saling membenci? Bukankah semua tahu, Sungmin dan Victoria tak bisa akur? Terlebih jika menyangkut dirinya. Atau? Mungkinkah kedua wanita itu –terutama Sungmin sudah tak mencintainya dan mencari 'buruan' baru,untuk dijadikan 'santapan'. Tidak! Tidak ini tak boleh terjadi, jika Sungmin sudah tak mencintainya bagaimana hidup Kyuhyun selanjutnya?. Kalau Victoria sih tak apa, tapi ini Sungmin! Sungmin istrinya!.

"Hahaha, Kyu kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu? Kau kaget karena kami tak berkelahi?"

"Haha, Kyunie~ ekspresimu itu sanngat lucu. Hahah" Victoria memegangi perutnya tak kuasa menahan tawa.

Kyuhyun semakin bingung dengan keadaan ini, ia begitu tak mengerti. Ada banyak pertanyaan yang tak ia temukan jawabanya saat ini.

"Min, ada apa ini sebenarnya? Aku begitu tak mengerti, dan kau? Kau sakit apa? Bukannya tadi saat kita bertemu kau terlihat baik-baik saja?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar secara gamblang dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Tadi, setelah bertemu denganmu. Dalam perjalanan aku merasakan rasa mual yang sangat, untung saat itu jarak toilet dengan tempatku berdiri tak jauh. Dan beberapa 'kejadian' buruk menimpaku disana, untunglah Victoria Seonsaeng menyelamatkanku, jika tidak.. aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya .." Sungmin tertunduk sedih, kejadian di toilet tadi membuatnya takut, ia mendapat serangan yang tiba-tiba dari orang yang telah mencelakainya dulu.

"Memang apa yang terjadi? Apa kau terluka?" Kyuhyun memegang tangan Sungmin meremasnya memberikan kekuatan. Kecemasan tak luput dari wajahnya.

"Tenanglah Kyu~. Sungmin hanya 'kaget' untunglah tak terjadi apa-apa padanya, Tuhan masih menyayanginya."

Kyuhyun menatap keduanya bergantian. "Ayolah! Kalian berdua terlalu bertele-tele, sebenarnya ada apa?"

Sungmin diam, Victoria yang merasa iba pada Sungmin segera mengambil inisiatif.

"Sungmin mendapat serangan.."

"…" tak ada respon dari sang guru tampan.

"Seseorang berusaha menyiramkan zat kimia berbahaya ke arah Sungmin"

"MWO? Apa itu benar?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, sebuah anggukan menjelaskan.

"Brengsek! Siapa yang melakukannya?"

"Dia..hiks.." isakan itu lolos dari bibir indah Sungmin,

"Minnie ~ah" Kyuhyun mendekap tubuh Sungmin, Sungmin terisak kencang.

"Dia kembali, hiks.. "

"Apa maksudmu, siapa yang kembali?"

"Wanita itu..hiks.. wanita yang memberikanku jus saat pesta kampusmu hiks,"

"MWO? Nappeun!"

"A..aku hikss..takut kyu~" Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun.

"SHIT! Tenanglah ada aku, kau akan baik-baik saja"

Victoria yang menyaksikan adegan itu, memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu. Entahlah akan sangat tak sopan jika ia terus berada disana dan mendengarkan semuanya.

oOo

Isakan Sungmin mulai mereda, Kyuhyun dengan setia mendekap Sungmin memberikan rasa nyaman untuknya.

"Minnie –ah, apa kau mengenalnya?"

Sungmin menggeleng, "Aku sempat berkenalan dengannya, namanya Seo Joo Hyun"

"Seo Joo Hyun? Sepertinya aku tak mengenalnya. Ah lupakan! Ayo kita pulang, aku akan meminta ijin pada guru piket supaya kau bisa pulang." Sungmin menganguk.

"Kau tunggulah dimobil, aku akan mengambil tasmu dulu."

Sungmin menurut ia melangkah dengan gontai menuju parkiran mobil. Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin dengan tatapan sedih "Seo Joo Hyun akan kupastikan kau menyesal karena membuat Sungminku menangis"

Kyuhyun merogoh saku celananya mengeluarkan ponsel canggihnya.

TUT TUTT

CKLEKK

"Oh? Kyuhyun –ah?"

"Shindong Hyung, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, jebal"

"Wae geura? Siapa yang menganggumu?"

"Hanya seekor tikus kecil, hyung. Aku mau kau menyelidiki semua tentang Seo Joo Hyun, kau tahu kan apa yang aku inginkan?"

"Tentu. Serahkan semuanya padaku."

"Gomawo"

PIPP

Sambungan telepon itu terputus, seriangaian tergambar jelas di wajah Kyuhyun. "Kau mau bermain-main denganku tikus kecil?. Heh tak akan ku biarkan kau bebas"

**TBC**

**Note:**

**Anyeonghaseyo #bow, Reader semua apa kabar? Hehe #soimut. Masih inget ff ini kan? Heehe. Akhirnya chap 6 selese jga heheh, mian updatenya lamaaaaa bgt hehe, ada beberapa masalah sm modem jg laptopnya hehe. Maaf kalo semakin kesini alurnya makin bikin pusing ga jelas gtu hehe aku berusaha buat ff ini tetep nyambung. Aku jg mau ngucapin makasih buat reader yang udh bersedia baca jg review Song fic pertama aku "RUN DEVIL RUN" #bow, karena reader pengen sang playboys #lemparkacangkeKYUHYUN menderita inssaloh ada sequelnya hehe, maksih buat yang udh baca, review ff ini jga makasih bgt #BOW. Readerr, Reviewer baruu SELAMAT DATANG#bedug**

**Thank's To:**

**Park Min Rin, lytee bunnyming, cho hyekung, adinda sungmin, cho han kyo 137, Bbuing Bbuing137, reaRelf, nannaa, sha, hyuknie, HANA, DANHOBAKMING1, Guest, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, dessykyumin, ming0101, KMS kyuminshipper, chiikyumin, Isthii Schatze Mandjary, yunteukwon, Kyumin forever, Sasya, Guest, Fariny, Aey raa kms, kim kinan, mayasiwonest everlastingfriends, Monnom, Margareth Pumpkins, Tyakyuminshipper, 137Line, coffeewie kyumin, bunnyming, SazkiaSiwonestELF, cho minyu, Princess kyumin, Ia and JOYer, Guest, HyunMinChan, evilminnie14, silent reader's ^^**

**Ada yang belum terpanggil? Bilang yah, next chap aku sebutin,^^**

**Q n A:**

**Q : Jejak****2 **** nampak tapi ga terekspos, kyu bsa nikah sm min… biar romantic scene ada**

**A : Maksudnya gmana yah chingu? Aku kurang begitu ngerti maksdu km hehe #maklumyahsayalemot. Kalo berkenan silahkan review lag heheh, saran km banyak bantu aku heheh.**

**Q : Vic Seo kandidat terkuat saingan Min**

**A : Vic Cuma selingan ko, jgn bash dia yah hehe kan Cuma fiction #sobijak, kalo seo? Tunggu aja ya nanti baklan keunggkp ko wkwkw.**

**Q : Hub Kyu Seo dimasa lalu**

**A : Chap ini di jelasin klo Kyu aja ga kenal Seo, Min jg ga kenal Seo, aku jg ga kenal Seo, reader kenal Seo? Siapa SEO itu! #ditempelengmarmer**

**Q : Min bakaln hamil lg ga?**

**A : Kyknya 'ia' kyknya 'ga' #tempelng, polling aja gmna? Jawbn terbnyak itu yg aku pilih heheh kasih alasan kuat ya knp reader milih jawaban itu heheh#nyusahin.**

**Q : VicSeo suka kyu, yg sk Min siapa?**

**A : Aku suka min ko wkwk#pumpkins melotot, kl min ada yg suka nambh dong jadi ada org ke5, sementara sewa artis jaman skarang Mahal! Kyknya ckup di org ke 4 aja heheh mian yah klo ngecewain.**

**Q : Arti 'reward' ap?**

**A : Reward klo ga salah upah heheh, gaji gtu hehhe^^**

**Q : Mr.X nickhun?**

**A : Jgn suudzon ga baik wkwkwk!, kenapa reader bs berpikir sejauh itu? Wkwk biarlah mr. x menjadi misteri wkwk. Semuanya pada penasaran ya sm mr.x? tp mr.x nya ga mau keluar gmna dong? Ktnya dia keluarnya nanti 2-3 chap lg sesuai kontrak.**

**Q : Typo mestinya SEO JOO HYUN bkn SEO JEO HYUN, CHINCHA mstnya JINJJA**

**A : Kyaa makasih ya koreksinya chingu heheh, aku kan krng bgt merhatiin nama Seo jdnya salah #ngeles. Makasih ya^^**

**Q : Knp Seo tau KyuMin udh nikah**

**A : Ini ada kaitannya sma 'tugas' Seo yg dibicarain seo di toilet.**

**Q : Reward 3 rondenya mana? Di sekolah atau ga di kantor.**

**A : Kyaaaa itu fulgarrr bgt, hahaha bisa ditampung idenya hahah#yadong. **

**Q : Apa minuman yg di ksh ke min?**

**A : Itu jus yang becampur sm obat peluntur kandungan heheh,**

**Q : HaeHyuk jarang ke sorot**

**A : #arahinkamerakeHAEHYUK, wah chingu mereka lg yadongan gam au diganggu kwkw nanti aku sorot mereka ya.**

**Q : Klo bs update 1 hari 4 kali**

**A : #melongo #died chingu pukul aku aja deh klo gtu mah, #kidding wkwk insaaloh ya updatenya cepet hahah**

**Q : Smpe ahir ff ini, min bakaln terus menderita?**

**A : kyaaa end nya aku usahain Happy End, klo mau liat Kyu menderita bc ff song fic aku ya heheh disna kyu menderita sih wkwkw #modus #promo #abaikan **

**Q : Vic jgn jahat,**

**A : Vic ga aku bikn jaht kan chingu? Heheh smg puas ya sm karakter Vic disni^^**

**It's that clear?**

_**Next **_

"_**Ahhh.. Kyuhh.. Don't tease..me!"**_

"_**Kyuhyun –ah aku menemukan bukti mengejutkan tentang Seo Joo Hyun"**_

"_**Shindong hyung, aku berhasil menangkap Seo Joo Hyun"**_

"_**Yakk! Apa yang kau lakukan babbo! Lepaskan!"**_


	7. Chapter 7

_PREV_

_PIPP _

_Sambungan telepon itu terputus, seriangaian tergambar jelas di wajah Kyuhyun. "Kau mau bermain-main denganku tikus kecil?. Heh tak akan ku biarkan kau bebas"_

_._

"**+THE MOST DELICIOUS REWARD+"**

**.**

**ButterflyJOY137**

**.**

**Cast : Kyuhyun x Sungmin**

**Donghae x Eunhyuk**

**SeoHyun**

**Victoria Song**

**Nickhun **

**Shin Dong Hee**

**Mr. X**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Little bit hurt/comfort****, Drama**

**.**

**Rate : T+ to M**

**Disclaimer : GOD, mimih pipih nya XD, tapi ff ini murni hasil pemikiran dan pertapaan*?* saya di kamar mandi kyumin XDXD**

**.**

**Summary : **"Kurasa tingkat kesulitan fisika lebih tinggi di banding pelajaranku, jadi aku tetapkan 3 ronde untuk 'reward' membantu mengerjakan tugas fisika itu. Bagaimana?"

.

**Warning : GS || SEX CONTENT ||TYPO BERTEBARAN XD || NEWBIE || EYD NGACO XD || DONT LIKE DONT READ^^**

**.**

**KRITIK DAN SARAN READER SEMUA SANGAT AMAT BERHARGA JUGA MEMOTIVASI SAYA DALAM MEMBUAT FF INI LEBIH BAIK, KALO BERKENAN SILAHKAN REVIEW^^#bow**

**.**

**HAPPY READING^^**

**.**

**enJOY~**

_**~KyuMin House~**_

"Ahhh –Kyuhh –don't tease –me !"

"Ahh –hh"

Sungmin menjambak rambut Kyuhyun pelan, melampiaskan segala kenikmatan yang diterimanya, ia sangat suka ketika Kyuhyun 'memanjakan' kedua buah dadanya. Sensasi yang diberikan oleh lidah serta gigi Kyuhyun selalu bisa melayangkan Sungmin.

"Ohh –hhh " Sungmin terpekik saat dirasakan jemari Kyuhyun mengelus klirotisnya, gesekan jari tangan dengan tonjolan itu menambah kenikmatan surgawi yang ia terima.

"Ahh –Kyuhh, masuk –khhan"

Kyuhyun mendonggak, ia menyeringai. "Apa yang harus aku masukkan Minnie chagi?" jari-jari lentik Kyuhyun tak berhenti bermain di daerah dada juga 'bawah' Sungmin, Kyuhyun senang melihat wajah memohon Sungmin.

"Ahhh! Segera masukk –kan ah! –ssst atau ahh – kita sudahi –hh "

"Aigoo, istriku ini tidak sabaran sekali haha. Jika kita berhenti disini kau juga yang repot, sayang. Kau mau tidur menahan hasratmu? Hmm, ok bersiaplah aku akan melakukannya dengan perlahan" Kyuhyun berbisik seduktif.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sayu, ia memperhatikan segala gerak gerik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memposisikan 'junior' nya agar tepat berada di 'lubang' Sungmin, dengan perlahan ia dorong 'junior'nya memasuki lubang sempit itu.

"Akghhh! Pe –lan. Kyu!"

"AH! Khau –semphitt Minhh! Ohh ini nikhmathh."

"Hah.. hah. hah" Deru nafas Sungmin tak beraturan, menahan sakit serta nikmat di daerah'bawahnya'

Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin mengambil nafas, ia menunggu Sungmin terbiasa dengan 'juniornya'

"Apa masih sakit?" Kyuhyun yang berada di atas Sungmin mengelus pipi sang istri sayang, Sungmin mengangguk.

"Padahal kita sudah –terlalu sering melakukannya, tapi kenapa kau masih saja 'sempit'?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sendu ia tersenyum sekilas, "Karena 'punyamu' terlalu besar tuan Cho!"

"Benarkah? Bukankah itu bagus? Kau menyukainyakan? " Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil.

"Sayangnya ia, Ahhh! There, more – ahhhhh"

Kyuhyun memaju mundurkan miliknya, kedua mata foxy nya tertuju pada wajah memerah Sungmin. Sungmin yang menyadari pandangan Kyuhyun tertuju padanya, mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Kyuhyun, ia menarik leher Kyuhyun memeluknya erat. Menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya.

"Ahh! There – Kyuhh moreee."

"Ahh – Minnh!"

Sungmin menggeliatkan kepalanya, saat dirasakan sesuatu yang basah serta keras menyentuh telinganya.

"Ohhh – ishh kenapa kau menggigitnya!"

Sungmin melepas pelukannya pada leher Kyuhyun menatap sang suami geram, "Hehe, mianhae!"

Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat dorongan serta tarikannya di 'lubang' Sungmin, peluh berceceran dari keduanya.

"Ohh minhh! Sebehh –tar lag –gih"

"Ahh! Faster, jebal"

"Ohh, – MIN!"

"Ahh , – Kyuhh"

Mereka datang bersama. Kyuhyun ambruk menimpa Sungmin, tarikan nafas mereka berat terlihat dari dada mereka yang mengembang mengempis secara cepat, Kurasa satu ronde tak akan cukup untuk mereka, bukan begitu?.

Tangan kiri Sungmin membelai dada bidang 'tanpa kotak' Kyuhyun, tangan itu perlahan turun kearah selangkangan Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengelus sang 'junior' lembut menggodanya agar kembali 'mengacung' tinggi dan memuaskannya.

"Ahhhh," Kyuhyun terpejam menerima perlakuan Sungmin, ia menginginkan lebih!

Sungmin tersenyum melihat reaksi Kyuhyun, ia semakin cepat menggesek bahkan mengocok Kyuhyun's junior. Lenguhan serta erangan Kyuhyun semakin menjadi, Sungmin memang selalu tahu cara memuaskan Kyuhyun kecil.

"Ahh! Min, blow job!"

Sungmin menurut, Kyuhyun berbaring disebelah Sungmin ia menarik tangan Sungmin untuk duduk menindihnya. Kali ini Sungmin yang memulai pergulatan bibir dan lidah itu, mereka kembali berciuman panas saling bertukar air liur juga saling berbagi kenikmatan. Sungmin menggesek-gesekkan kemaluannya dengan junior Kyuhyun, rupanya Sungmin berusaha mencari kenikmatan yang lain dibawah sana. Sang suami –Cho Kyuhyun hanya dapat melenguh atas semua tindakan Sungmin ini, ini semua terlalu nikmat untuk dideskripsikan.

Sungmin perlahan merangkak menuju selangkangan Kyuhyun, ia kembali menyapa sang arjuna. Sungmin mengurutnya kemudian mejilatnya tak lupa ia mengulumnya layaknya permen.

"Ahhh –hh "

"Hufmmtt –hoekk" Sungmin melepas secara tiba-tiba kulumannya, saat ia merasa perutnya mual dan sesuatu mendorong untuk keluar dari kerongkongannya. Kyuhyun kecewa karena Sungmin melepas semuanya sebelum ia berhasil 'keluar'. Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya melihat Sungmin, ia kaget saat dilihatnya Sungmin tengah menutup mulutnya seperti menahan muntah.

"Chagiya? Gwaencaha?" Kyuhyun memegang pundak Sungmin memastikan, Sungmin menggeleng. Ia kemudian berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"HOEK –Hoekk "

Kyuhyun yang khawatir segera menyusul Sungmin, dipakainya piyama tidur lalu bergegas menghampiri Sungmin.

"Minnie, gwaencaha?" Kyuhyun memijat leher belakang Sungmin,

"Entahlah –hoekk –hoekk, rasanya mual sekali Kyu. Hoekk"

Kyuhyun dengan setia menemani Sungmin di kamar mandi, ia terus memberi pijatan pada tengkuk Sungmin. Wajah Sungmin pucat, ia terlalu lemas. Untung Kyuhyun berada di sampingnya, setidaknya Sungmin merasa aman jika sesuatu hal menimpanya.

"Hati-hati, kau beristirahatlah aku akan memanggil Donghae." Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh Sungmin kemudian menyelimutinya, ia turun dari kasur King's Size itu untuk mengambil ponselnya, tapi cekalan tangan Sungmin menahannya.

"Jangan, Kyu. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi-"

"Aku hanya membutuhkanmu memelukku disini, kemarilah" Sungmin bergeser dari tempatnya berbaring. Tak ada pilihan lain, Sungmin orang yang keras kepala susah jika berdebat dengannya. Kyuhyun berbaring, kedua tangannya merengkuh tubuh Sungmin ia mencium sayang kening Sungmin kemudian membelai sayang punggung Sungmin. Sungmin mulai memasuki sang alam mimpi diikuti oleh Kyuhyun bersiap menyambut si bunga tidur, Selamat malam KyuMin.

.

_**~Next morning~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hoekk –hoekk uhukk"

Kembali, kejadian kemarin malam terulang lagi. "Sudah kukatakan, ayo kita kerumah sakit! Ayolah Min menurut padaku untuk kali ini saja!"

"Hoekk –sudah kubilang aku tak apa, mungkin maag ku kambuh Kyu. Jangan suka melebih-lebihkan!"

BRUSHHH

Air keran itu mengalir tanpa hambatan, Sungmin menampung air tersebut pada kedua tangannya ia kemudian membasuh muka serta bibirnya, terlihat jelas wajah Sungmin pucat.

Kyuhyun membantu memapah Sungmin. "Aish! Kau ini! Aku tak mau tahu. Kau harus segera bersiap sekarang, kita akan kerumah sakit."

"Aku tidak –Hoekk Hoekk" rasa mual itu kembali datang, Sungmin berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun mengikuti dari belakang,"Gwaencaha?" Kyuhyun memijat pundak serta leher Sungmin."Aku tak yakin kau baik-baik saja! Kita akan pergi kerumah sakit sekarang!"

Sungmin hanya menurut, ia terlalu lemas untuk menanggapi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memakaikan jaket tebal Sungmin, tak lupa syal serta tutup kepala juga terpasang pada Sungmin, itu agar Sunggmin tetap terjaga dari sapuan angin. Untung hari itu adalah hari libur sekolah, jadi Sungmin tak perlu membolos karenanya.

.

_**~At Hospital~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya, ia membukakan pintu Sungmin berniat hendak menggendongnya keluar.

"Aish aku bisa sendiri Kyuh!"

"Ta –tapi?"

"Kau tak perlu menggendongku!"

"Araseo, kajja kita temui Donghae"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berjalan menuju lift yang akan membawa mereka keruangan Donghae, sejak kejadian 2 tahun silam Sungmin menjadi dekat dengan Donghae. Sungmin bahkan menjadikan Donghae sebagai dokter pribadinya, selain rasa nyaman serta kepercayaan terhadap Dongahe yang besar Sungmin juga mempunyai niatan lain, apalagi kalau bukan menjodohkan Donghae dengan sahabatnya 'Lee Hyukjae'. Entahlah Sungmin pun tak mengerti mengapa ia ingin sekali Eunhyuk menikah dengan Donghae, hati kecilnya berkata Donghae bisa menjaga Eunhyuk dan tak akan mencoba menyakitinya, entah dari mana rasa kepercayaayn itu tumbuh yang jelas sang takdir ikut andil dalam hal itu.

11..

12..

13..

TRING

"Ah, kajja Min,"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan menyusuri lorong bangunan yang di dominasi warna putih itu perlahan, Kyuhyun sangat protective menjaga Sungmin, ia tak mau hal buruk menimpa sang istri.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sampai didepan pintu berwarna putih bertuliskan "Lee Dong Hae"

Kyuhyun memutar Knopnya Hendak masuk, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tak perlu bersusah mengantri untuk sekedar bertemu donghae, heii ayolah bukankah mereka sangat akrab.

CKLEKK

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mematung , mereka berdua terlalu terkejut melihat kenyataan apa yang mata mereka tangkap. Ini terlalu mengejutkan bagi mereka.

"Ahh! Hae –argkk. Jangan digigi!t"

Eunhyuk menegadahkan lehernya seolah memberikan jalan pada Donghae untuk terus menciptakan tanda tanda kepemilikan disana.

Donghae melepas ciumannya, ia menatap Eunhyuk kemudian menyambar kembali bibir kissable itu penuh nafsu, mereka berciuman cukup lama, pagutan hisapan jilatan tak luput mereka lakukan. Oh apakah mereka tak sadar jika ada dua orang 'pengintip' memperhatikan semua adegan mesum mereka ini?

"YAKK LEE HYUK JAE"

Kaget! Eunhyuk dan Donghae melepas pagutan bibir mereka kasar, keduanya menoleh kearah pintu .

"Su.. sung –min"

"Ky.. uhyun –ah"

Wajah Donghae dan eunhyuk merah padam mereka tertunduk tanpa mau bertatapan langsung dengan Kyuhyu dan Sungmin, mereka malu! Malu, resah, gundah yah itulah dirasakan mereka berdua,sementara Donghae pun sama ia takut image dokter 'baik' yang selama ini di sandangnya, akan luntur karena ulahnya tadi.

"Aish! Kalian ini, kalau bermesraan lihat tempat! "

"Ka –kami ti –tidak"

"Aish masih mengelak saja! Hyukkie –ah kau pagi –pagi sekali sudah disini, apa yang kau lakukan. Hmm?"

"A –ahh itu Minnie, aku.. aku" Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya, meminta bantuan kepada Donghae.

"Eh? Yah t –tadi Eunhyuk membawakanku sarapan, haha ia begitu" Donghae menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Aish! Aku tak perduli, Donghae yah! Sungmin muntah-muntah dari kemarin, tadi pagi pun begitu"

Kyuhyun tak perduli dengan perbuatan mesum Eunhyuk dan Donghae, yang terpenting sekarang Sungminnya segera mendapat perawatan! Ia menuntun tubuh Sungmin ke arah kasur pemeriksaan ia mendudukan Sungmin hati –hati disana.

"Eh? Minnie, kemarin pun kau meminta ijin pulang. Kata Cho Seonsaeng kau sakit, Apa anemiamu kambuh lagi? Atau maag mu?" Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin khawatir.

"Kemarin aku muntah di sekolah Hyukkie, entahlah mungkin aku hanya masuk angin" Sungmin tersenyum lembut kearah Eunhyuk menegaskan kalau memang ia 'baik –baik saja'.

"Benarkah? Kau selalu saja begitu! Padahal 'ada apa –apa denganmu' "

"Kita buktikan saja apa benar yang dikatakan Sungmin. Minnie aku akan memeriksamu, berbaringlah"

Donghae memeriksa Sungmin dengan teliti, keheningan terjadi diruangan itu semua menanti hasil pemeriksaan Dongahe. Donghae melepas stetoskopnya, ia kemudian berjalan kearah meja kerjanya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku belum bisa memastikan, aku akan memeriksa Sungmin lebih teliti. Mungkin aku rasa perut Sungmin memang bermasalah, aku akan melakukan test laboraorium untuk memastikannya."

"Baiklah"

"Sungmin –ah ayo ikut aku."

Sungmin mengikuti Donghae dari belakang tak lupa Kyuhyun juga siaga di samping Sungmin.

.

.

~CHOLEE~

.

.

Setelah usai pemeriksaan Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk menyejukkan pikiran mereka di taman rumah sakit sembari menunggu hasil lab Sungmin. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk terduduK di bangku taman itu.

PIPP PIPP

Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun, saat bunyi nyaring telepon sang suami menghentak pikirannya.

"Minnie –ah, aku angkat telepon dulu yah,"

"Ne,"

Kyuhyun pergi sedikit agak menjauh dari Sungmin dan Eunhyuk, tak mau pembicaraanya terdengar mereka.

Sungmin menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang mulai menjauh pergi Sungmin menoleh, kedua mata foxy itu menatap lurus kedepan, memandang sekitar taman yang di penuhi banyak pasien yang tengah menikmati keindahan taman sama sepertinya.

"Hyukkie –ah, apa aku akan baik-baik saja?" Eunhyuk menoleh kearah Sungmin

"Tentu! Aish apa yang kau pikirkan Lee Sungmin! Kau akan baik-baik saja, kau tak tahu siapa dokter yang memeriksamu? Dia LEE DONGHAE karena dia kau akan baik baik saja"

"Hahah kau ini ada –ada saja, dulu bahkan kau menghinanya. Sekarang kau malah memujinya. Dasar!"

"Hehehhe, ini semua karena suntikan Cinta Donghae untukku hahah"

"HAHAHa kau ini bisa saja" Keduanya terlarut dalam tawa, selalu! Eunhyuk selalu ada saat Sungmin membutuhkannya, ia benar-benar sahabat sejati seorang Lee Sungmin, oleh karenanya Sungmin juga amat menyanyangi Eunhyuk.

.

.

~CHOLEE~

.

.

"_Yeobeoseyo! Shindong Hyung?"_

"_Kyuhyun –ah"_

"_Apa kau berhasil menangkapnya?"_

"_Bukti belum terlalu kuat, aku belum bisa menangkapnya untukmu."_

"_Tak apa, kuharap kau segera mendapat bukti yang kuat."_

"_Kyuhyun –ah aku menemukan fakta mengejutkan tentang Seo Joo Hyun"_

"_Apa itu?"_

"…"

.

.

~CHOLEE~

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan Sungmin?"

"Sejauh ini hasil lab nya positif, Sungmin baik-baik saja"

"Ahh! Syukurlah" helaan nafas lega terdengar dari mulut Sungmin, ia merasa lega mengetahui tak terjadi apa –apa dengan dirinya.

"Tapi.."

Ketiganya menatap Donghae penasaran "Tapi apa?"

"Aku memperingatkanmu tuan Cho!"

"Aku?" Raut kebingunan tergambar satu menjadi ekspresi kaget Cho Kyuhyun.

"Yah kau. Kau harus menjaga Sungmin dengan baik, menjaga segala asupan gizinya. Dan jangan sampai membuatnya lelah"

"Aish kau ini aku kira apa! Jadi apa yang tertera dalam kertas hasil lab itu. Ayolah kau terlalu bertele-tele"

"Hahah kau ini tak sabaran sekali, baiklah."

Donghae memberi jeda ucapannya "Ah! Aku lupa, kau juga jangan terlalu sering 'melakukannya' Sungmin sedang hamil dan hamil di usia muda sangat rentan, kau tahu kan Kyu?"

"Aish kenapa kau harus mengungkit hal pribadi seperti itu Sih! Aku tahu orang hamil muda seperti Sung – MWO HA –HAMIL?"

"Ha –mil?"

Mata indah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin itu seolah terlonjak kaget ingin keluar, mulut yang ternganga lebar serta ekspresi kaget yang tak terkira menambah semarak ekspresi KyuMin ini.

Donghae ingin sekali terbahak saat melihat ekspresi sepasanng suami istri pasien langganannya itu, lihatlah betapa bodohnya tampang mereka.

"Kyaaaaaa chukkaaaeee minnie" Eunhyuk memeluk Sungmin girang, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin berkaca-kaca

"Minnie –ah"

"Kyu, Hyukkie –ah apa yang aku dengar tadi benar. Ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi kan?"

Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk mengangguk "Benar kau hamil Lee Ah CHO SUNGMIN! Kyaaa" Perasaan Sungmin tak dapat terlukiskan sekarang, ia memeluk Eunhyuk erat "Kyaaaaa Hyukkiiie, aku akan jadi seorang Eomma! kyaaa" Sungmin berjingkrang melampiaskan semua rasa bahagianya.

"Hahah Selamat Kyuhyun –ah kau akan menjadi seorang Ayah" Donghae menepuk bahu Kyuhyun

Sungmin melepas pelukannya dari Eunhyuk, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun binar matanya menyiratkan rasa bahagia yang tak ternilai,"Kyuh.."

GREPP Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun erat. "HIkss.. akhirnya –hiks"

"Chukkae" lirih Kyuhyun, ia mengusap surai belakang Sungmin sayang, ia juga mengecup pundak Sungmin melampiaskan segala kebahagiaanya.

Donghae merangkul pinggang Eunhyuk, berbisik halus di telingaanya " Jadi kapan kita menyusul mereka, hmm?"

Eunhyuk menoleh "Aish! Bahkan aku belum lulus tuan LEE!" Eunhyuk memalingkan wajah memerahnya dari Donghae.

"Kau masih ingatkan, apa yang Eommaku bicarakan kemarin? Ia ingin segera menimang cucu"

"Aishh! Tapi aku mau sekolah dulu LEE DONGHAE"

Eunhyuk merajuk, "HAHAH araseo, araseo "

"Berhenti selalu menggodaku! Itu tidak lucu!"

"Haha, sayang sekali itu sangat sulit ditemukan obatnya haha"

"Ishhh kau!"

.

.

~CHOLEE~

.

.

"Hati- hati sayang, biar aku membukakan pintunya, aish kau jangan banyak bergerak Min!"

"Ish kyu kau berlebihan sekali, lagian umur kandunganku baru memasuki bulan pertama. Kau ini ada-ada saja"

"Aishh, tetap saja Donghae tadi menyuruhku untuk menjagamu, jadi kau jangan pernah membantah araseo!"

"Aish terserah kau saja"

Keduanya telah duduk dalam mobil bersiap untuk bergegas pulang kerumah mereka.

Kyuhyun memasang Seat bell Sungmin, tangannya perlahan mengelus perut rata Sungmin "Cha~ hey jagoan Appa! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Apa didalam sini sangat menyenangkan? Bagaiman kalau kita bermain PSP, Appa akan mengajarkannya kepadamu.""

Sungmin tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun "Aku tak mau anakku menjadi maniak game!" Sungmin mengelus perutnya.

"Hey~ aku ikut membuatnya, jadi dia anak kita CHO SUNGMIN. Biarkan saja! Aku akan tetap mengajarinya bermain PSP, hahah" Kyuhyun mencium perut Sungmin sekilas.

"Ishh kau ini" Sungmin tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menstarter mobilnya kemudian melaju perlahan, ia tak mau mengerbut ada Sungmin disebelahnya.

"Aku akan menelpon Umma Appa kita sesampainya di rumah"

"Ne, kurasa mereka akan berjingkrak kesenangan mendengar Sungminku sedang mengandung hahah"

Perlahan badan mobil mewah itu semakin menjauh meninggalkan parkiran rumah sakit.

.

.

~CHOLEE~

.

.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Lee Sungmin, aku pastikan itu senyuman terakhir kalian"

Sang Pria merogoh ponselnya, kemudian menekan tuts tuts angka yang tertera di layar Touchscreen

TUUT TUUT

CKLEK

"…"

"_Kenapa kau bisa gagal, HAH! Hanya merenggut kebahagiaan Sungmin saja kau tak becus! Aku tak mau tahu Seo Joo Hyun kali ini kau harus berhasil, atau semuanya akan ku bongkar!"_

PIPP

"Wanita bodoh, pekerjaan ringan saja tak bisa dia kerjakan!" Si pria kemudian melajukan mobil Hyundai hitamnya, senyuman serta sorotan matanya menyiratkan kebencian, amarah, kesakitan, kekecewaan. Ada banyak dendam terlihat disana.

.

.

~CHOLEE~

.

.

"Kyaaa, kita akan menjadi halmeoni Teuki –ah! "

Heechul antusias, ia berulang kali mencium pipi Sungmin sang menantu kesayangannya.

"Aish Eomma, hentikan kasihan Minnie! Lagi pula pipi itu milikku! Eomma tak boleh menciumnya sembarangan"

"Biar saja! Aku tak peduli yang penting Sungmin sedang mengandung cucuku, kyaaaa"

Heechul memeluk erat Sungmin "Chullie –ah, kau terlalu erat memeluk Sungmin, lihatlah Sungmin susah bernafas" tegur Hankyung,

"Benarkah?" Heechul melepas pelikannya, ia menatap Sungmin hangat."Aku baik- baik saja Eomma heheh"

"Hanie kau ini berlebihan Sungmin saja bilang tidak apa apa"

SRET

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin untuk duduk bersamanya "Eh? YA! Cho Kyuhyun kenapa kau memindahkan Minnie!"

"Aku tak mau Minnie stress karena Eomma" ucapnya datar

"YAKK -"

"Sudahlah kalian ini selalu saja bertengkar, ayo kita makan Kangin dan Hankyung sudah menunggu disana"

Tanpa rasa bersalah Kyuhyun meninggalakan Heechul yang sedang menatapnya maarah "Kajja Minnie, hati -hati"

"YAKK! Aish Cho KYUHYUN! Kenpa sifatnya berbeda sekali dengan Hannie, aish sebenarnya dia anak siapa? ckckc "

.

.

~CHOLEE~

.

.

"Aish, bagaimana bisa kau memalingkan tanggung jawabmu begitu saja?"

"Mianhae, tapi Wookie sebentar lagi melahirkan, aku ingin melihat anak pertamanku lahir. Lagi pula kurasa Nickhun bisa melakukannya, Dongi –ah "

"Aishh, kau tahu kan, kasus pemerkosaan yang terjadi seminggu lalu?"

"Tentu dan Nickhun yang menanganinya, ia hebat"

"Aishhh, akhirnya memang hebat! Kau tahu aku rasa kasus ini terbongkar karena keajaiban! Untungnya semua ''keluguan" Nickhun tak membuatnya mati! Ish, dia terlalu ceroboh kau tahu kam Kim Jong Woon –ssi!""

"Kau terlalu menganggapnya lemah! Berikan dia kesempatan untuk melakukan tugas ini! "

"Aish! Kau selain kepala mu besar ternyata kau keras kepala juga!" Ucapan Shindong yang terakhir bagaikan hembusan angin yang bertiup pelan, sehingga Yesung atau Kim joong Woon tak dapat mendengarnya.

"Kurasa hanya itu yang aku sampaikan, aku hanya cuti 2 tahun. Selamat tinggal Shin Dong Hee heheh jaga dirimu" Yesung menepuk pelan pundak Shindong

"Aish PERGILAH!"

Shindong mengacak rambutnya frustasi "Aishhh!"

Shindong menegakkan tubuhnya ia meraih gagang telpon dan mendial angka 1

CKLEKK

"_Suruh Nickhun keruanganku sekarang"_

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk"

Cengiran khas terpatri jelas di wajah rupawan Nickhun

"Aku siap melaksanakan tugas ini."

Shindong menghela nafas berat.

"Kurasa ini akan seru, haha aku akan melakukannya dengan baik"

"Hmm baiklah, lakukan yang terbaik"

"Ne!" Senyuman kebanggaan Nickhun berjalan keluar, Tubuh rupawan itu telah menghilang dibalik pintu menyisakkan kegalaun hati Shindong.

"Hiks aku tak bisa membayangkan, hal konyol apa yang akan di buatnya kali ini"

.

.

~CHOLEE~

.

.

"Minnie! Kau jangan berlari! Aish kau ini!" Kyuhyun menatap geram Sungmin yang dengan seenak jidatnya berlari keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun yang telah terparkir rapi di halaman sekolah.

Sungmin menoleh "Aish! Kau terlalau berlebihan! Dengar Kyu, biasakan sikapmu atau semua orang tahu 'keadaanku'. Ish aku akan berhati-hati, lagi pula ini bukan yang pertama bagiku!"

"Ta –pi"

"Sssstt, Anyeong aku duluan Seonsaengnim" Sungmin melambaikan kedua tangannya kearah Kyuhyun yang terlihat kesal.

"Dia semaunya sendiri, ishh"

BRUKK

Kyuhyun menutup pintu mobil depannya agak kasar, raut wajah masam terpasang jelas di wajah tampannya.

"Kyuniiiee!"

Seperti biasa inilah rutinitas Kyuhyun ketika pagi hari di sekolah, selalu disambut sang 'pengagum'

"Seo –seonsaengnim"

"Aku membawakan nasi goreng untukmu, ayo kita makan! kajjaa" kedua tangan Victoria mengalung sempurna di tangan Kyuhyun.

"Le –pas Seonsaengnim! Semua orang memperhatikan kita!"

"Aku tak perduli, kajja kita masuk"

Kyuhyun pasrah di seret Victoria dalam hatinya ia berguman 'aku kira setelah kejadian kemarin, dia akan berubah! Ternyata aku salah. Orang ini terlalu mengerikan'

Sementara itu seseorang berpakaian serba tertutup layaknya detektif Sherlock memata-matai kegiatan KYUMINVIC tadi

"Aha! Sepertinya tugasku tak terlalu berat, ini sangat mudah haha"

.

.

~CHOLEE~

.

.

Sungmin yang sedang berjalan hendak kembali kekelasnya, menghentikan langkahnya saat ia berjalan melewati Gudang, ia melihat Victoria sedang kewalahan menggapai patung-patung seni yang berada di rak atas gudang tersebut.

"Aishh Su –sah sekali! Padahal tubuhku tinggi tapi tak bisa menggapainya"

"Seonsaengnim? Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Sungmin berjalan mendekat kearah Victoria, ia ingin menolong sang guru cantik yang menolongnya tempo hari itu, Sungmin rasa ia harus membalas semua kebaikan Victoria.

Victoria menoleh "Ah Sungmin –ah!, kurasa aku membutuhkan bantuanmu. Aku akan memegang bangku ini kau naik kesini dan ambilkan aku patung patung itu bagaimana?"

"Baiklah" Senyuman itu kembali mereka keluarkan, lihatlah mereka seperti bukan seseorang yang saling membenci bukan?

_**.**_

_**Di luar Gudang**_

_**.**_

"Aku harus mencari kemana? Wanita itu sepertinya tak berbahaya, tapi kenapa Cho Kyuhyun meminta bantuan Kami? Ckckc"

Sang Pria yang di ketahui bernama Nickhun itu memainkan kaca mata hitam yang di pegangnya, ia berjalan kea rah Gudang tempat Victoria dan Sungmin berada.

BRUKK

"Kyaa LEE SUNGMIN!"

Nickhun kaget dengan suara benturan serta teriakan itu, ia segera berlari membuka pintu gudang bergegas masuk kedalamnya.

BRAKK

"HEY! KAU MENJAUH DARI SUNGMIN!"

Nickhun berlari menghampiri Victoria, ia Kemudian melempar Patung yang sedang Victoria pegang, patung itu pecah, kedua bola mata Victoria membulat sempurna.

"Yakk apa yang kau lakukan!"

"DIAM! " Nickhun kemudian mengambil tali untuk mengikat Victoria, ia dengan gesit menutup mulut Victoria dengan lakban.

"Kau memang berbahaya! Pantas saja Kyuhyun menyuruh kami menyelidikimu"

Victoria mencoba berontak, matanya menatap Sungmin meminta tolong

"Y –ya Ajussi kenapa kau mengikat guruku! Lepaskan dia"

Sungmin berusaha menolong Victoria dari serangan tiba –tiba ini, ia terlalu bingung dengan keadaan yang terjadi kenapa si 'pria' mengetahui namanya? Juga kenapa ia menyebut nama Kyuhyun? "Tenang saja Lee Sungmin –Ssi kau aman sekarang"

"Ya! Yak lepaskan Victoria Seonsaneng!"

"Aish diamlah! Kenapa kau malah membelanya! Dia orang jahat Sungmin –ssi "

Nickhun menrogoh saku celananya, ia kemudian mendial nomor Shindong sang ketua

TUTT TUTT

CKLEK

"_Shindong hyung, aku berhasil menagkap Seo Joo Hyun"_

"…"

"_Tentu saja aku kan hebat!"_

"…"

"_Ne!"_

PLIP

Nickhun memutus sambungan telepon itu, ia melempar Senyuman khasnya ke Sungmin.

"Kau aman Sungmin-Ssi. Sebentar lagi pihak yang berwajib akan datang kesini dan membawa wanita jahat ini. Hehe"

Sungmin menatap bingung Nickhun, ia bertanya Tanya sebenarnya ada apa ini. Dari mana pria ini tahu Seo Joo Hyun, dan lagi ia salah menangkap orang ang ia tangkap justru Victoria orang yang menolongnya dari sang maut Seohyun, kedua tangan Sungmin meremas roknya ia gelisah dan takut, jika ia memberontak ia takut orang asing ini akan berbuat hal yang mengerikan padanya juga Victoria, ia mencoba berpikir tatapannya tak pernah terlepas dari Victoria juga yang namja –Nickhun . Apa yang harus aku lakukan?.

**TBC**

**Note :**

**Hallo reader^^ Kepanjangan ya ffnya =_=' maaf ya reader semua heheh. Semoga suka sama chap ini, semoga alurnya ga semakin gaje yah heheh. Makasih buat yang udh review di chap kemarin, #bow. Mungkin chap 8 bakaln lama updatenya, aku mau hiatus buat persiapan sm UAS heheh. Harapan aku di UAS ini gede bgt#peduliamat. Gatau mesti ngomong apa lagi hehe maksih buat fav Follow serta reviewnya, review reader semua berarti bgt bg aku hehe aku ampe mesem-mesem sendiri baca revieawannya, masa ad yg ngutuk seo banyak jerawatn lah, dibilang nenek sihirlah, dibilanga cengunguk(kecoa) lah wkwk, kasian amat si Seo hehe. Sekali lagi makasih buat REVIEW FAV FOLLOW nya#bow juga yang selalu menyempatkan diri buat review setiap chapternya pkoknya #CINTAKUPADAMU #Tempeleng, yang ga bisa review setiap Chapternya gapapa Aku seneng reader udh bersedia baca ff ini jga hehe #SARANGHAE, NEW READER NEW REAVIEWER SELAMAT DATANGGG #tebarkolorKyu.**

**Thank's to:**

**Park Min Rin, DadjoePranata, Mei Hyun15,cho hyekung, adinda Sungmin, BbuingBbuing137, Cho zhen Min, Kyurin Minnie, reaRelf, sha, hyuknie, Sparkyu Min, HANA, DANHOBAKMING1, dessykyumin, ming0101, KMS kyuminshiper, Sasya, Guest, Liaa kyuminelf, Revaelf, Fariny, Aey raa kms, mayasiwonest everlastingfriend, Monnom, Margareth Pumpkins,137Line, coffewie kyumin, SazkiaSiwonestELF, cho minyu, Iam ELF and JOYer, Guest, Chanmoody, Erry EvilaMingkyu, nurwakhidah93, mingi, Cho kyunie, gaem –yeon, ELFishyura, dirakyu, kyuminshipper, fishy, silent reader^^**

**Ada yang belum terpanggil? Bilang yah^^ **

**Q n A :**

**Q : Tambahin Part romantis : Flasback knp KyuMin bisa nikah, dendam di balik keguguran Sungmin**

**A : kalo Flashback hubungan KyuMin tadinya mau aku taruh di part terakhir, dendam di balik keguguran Sungmin juga akan kebongkar seiring berjalannya waktu, Chingu terima kasih sarannya ya. You're comment helped me more for make this story better, Aku seneng banget malah dapat saran dari reader semua. Maksih ya kalo berkenan silahkan review lagi#bow^^**

**Q : Seo pembunuh bayaran? **

**A : Apa dialog di atas pas mr.x ngomong di telpon cukup ngebantu menjawab pertanyaan ini? Hehehe **

**Q : Kasih petunjuk siapa mr. X?**

**A : Dia tinggi, bukan orang korea wkwkw ah kalo gini kebongkar dong wkwk**

**Q : Kalo bisa update 1 hari satu kali atau 2 3 kali kao bisa sampe tamat**

**A : o.O waduhh #tepokjidat, Insaaloh deh klo udh beres UAS aku coba buat Update cepet haha palingan 2 hari sekali, tapi liat aja nanti heheh**

**Q : Eunhae moment mana? Pengan Eunhae NC an? Banyakin KyuMin moment**

**A : wkwkw yang di atas gmana eunhae momennya? Haha kan mereka belum nikah masa udh nc an wkwk. Kyumin moment diatas gmana? Udh ckup? Tambahin lagi?**

**Q : Vic itu pura pura baik atau emang pure nologin Min, atau da ada'apa -apa' nya**

**A : pure, dia kan udh di toilet pas MinSeo masuk. **

**Q : Author namja or yeoja**

**A : Aku yeoja wkwk, keliatan ko #busungindada XD wkwk**

**Q : Bkin ming hamil lg roh skolahnya tinggal beberapa bulan lg**

**A : Siap siap wkwk, ciee anak anak Kyumin pasti pada seneng mau punya ade wkwwk**

**Ada yang masih bingung sm jalan ceritanya? Semoga engga ya heheh. Sekali lagi makasih buat reader semua yg udh baca, komen, fav, follow. Smga jalan crtnya sesuai harapan reader smua, klo nc nya kurang hot maaf, aku ga bkat bkin NC wwkwk kalo mau bacanya sambil duduk di kompor yang pake gas LPG #caraamanbarengbungijo #plakk. Sampai ketemu 2 minggu lagi #lambai-lambai, aku berharap reader masih setiap sm ff ini. KHAMSAHAMNIDAA #bow**

**NEXT **

"_**OH my! Apa yang aku takutkan terjadi, Aihh kau salah menangkap orang, bodoh!"**_

"_**Kyuhyun sepertinya tengah menyelidikimu!. Seohyun –ah, jangan sampai kau tertangkap olehnya dan jangan sampai kau memberitahu mereka aku yang menyuruhmu, jika itu terjadi aku dengan senang hati akan membeberkan semuanya. Kuharap kali ini kau berhasil menggugurkan kandungannya dan mengirim Sungmin keneraka."**_


	8. Chapter 8

_(=PREV_

_Sungmin menatap bingung Nickhun, ia bertanya Tanya sebenarnya ada apa ini. Dari mana pria ini tahu Seo Joo Hyun, dan lagi ia salah menangkap orang ang ia tangkap justru Victoria orang yang menolongnya dari sang maut Seohyun, kedua tangan Sungmin meremas roknya ia gelisah dan takut, jika ia memberontak ia takut orang asing ini akan berbuat hal yang mengerikan padanya juga Victoria, ia mencoba berpikir tatapannya tak pernah terlepas dari Victoria juga yang namja –Nickhun ." Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"._

**.**

"**+THE MOST DELICIOUS REWARD+"**

**.**

**ButterflyJOY137**

**.**

**Cast : Kyuhyun x Sungmin**

**Donghae x Eunhyuk**

**SeoHyun**

**Victoria Song**

**Nickhun **

**Shin Dong Hee**

**Mr. X**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Little bit hurt/comfort****, Drama**

**.**

**Rate : T+ to M**

**Disclaimer : GOD, mimih pipih nya XD, tapi ff ini murni hasil pemikiran dan pertapaan*?* saya di kamar mandi kyumin XDXD**

**.**

**Summary : **"Aku masih tak mengerti sebenarnya yang kau panggil Hyung tadi siapa? Laki laki yang tadi menyekap Vic Seonsaeng siapa?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia berpura pura berpikir "Hmmm.. mereka … akan kuberi tahu jika kau memberiku 3 ronde. Bagaimana?"

.

**Warning : GS || SEX CONTENT ||TYPO BERTEBARAN XD || NEWBIE || EYD NGACO XD || DON****'****T LIKE DON****'****T READ^^**

**.**

**KRITIK DAN SARAN READER SEMUA SANGAT AMAT BERHARGA JUGA MEMOTIVASI SAYA DALAM MEMBUAT FF INI LEBIH BAIK, KALO BERKENAN SILAHKAN REVIEW^^#bow**

**.**

**HAPPY READING^^**

**.**

**enJOY~**

BRAKK

"YAKK! AISH" Dengan muka memerah penuh amarah Shindong menghampiri Nickhun diikuti Kyuhyun dibelakangnya mereka menerobos pintu gudang tanpa ampun.

"KAU!" Shindong memolototi Nickhun,

PLETAK

"YAKK APPO HYUNG!" Nickhun meringis kesakitan mendapat jitakan Shindong, di elus –elus kasar kepalanya. Sementara itu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membantu Victoria melepas tali yang mengikatnya.

"Loh! YAKK! KALIAN KENAPA MALAH MELEPAS IKATANNYA!"

PLETAK

"YAKK HYUNG! BERHENTI MEMUKULKU!"

"Cih! Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau bisa masuk anggota kepolisian sampai saat ini, kenapa orang bodoh sepertimu bisa masuk? " Shindong menoyor nonyor kepala Nickhun.

"YAKK! HYUNG " Nickhun menatap geram Shindong

"Kau dalam masalah sekarang NICKHUN YANG TERHORMAT!"

"Memang apa yang kulakukan? Aku melakukan tugasku dengan benar. Aku menangkap orang yang mengganggu Kyuhyun –ssi dan Sungmin –ssi sesuai perintahmu Hyung"

"Ya Tuhan! KAU SALAH ORANG NICKHUN! DIA VICTORIA SONG BUKAN SEO JOO HYUN!" Shindong meninggikan intonasi suaranya.

"A –apa?" Nickhun menatap Victoria yang berdiri ditengah tengah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin

"Kau memang bodoh! Lihat name tag yang ada di bajunya! Sudah jelas tertera disana VICTORIA SONG!"

"Ta –tapi Hyung bisa saja dia mengganti namanya jadi Victoria, dan lagi dia selalu mengganggu Kyuhyun –ssi !"

"AISH! Dia memang 'GANJEN' selalu mendekati Kyuhyun! Tapi dia tak membahayakan Sungmin"

"YAKK GENDUT APA MAKSUDMU? Seenaknya kau menyebutku begitu!" Victoria naik pitam saat dirinya terpaggil dengan sebutan 'manis ' dari Shindong itu.

"Memang benarkan" Lirih Kyuhyun yang mendapat anggukan dari Sungmin, Victoria menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmi bergantian tak tertinggal kemarahan dan kekesalan terpancar dari kedua bola matanya.

"Aish! YAKK! Kau! Gajah Thailand! Dengar! Namaku VICTORIA bukan SEO JOO HYUN! Kau ini bodoh sekali! Dan kau GENDUT! AKU TIDAK GANJEN! Ish kenapa aku harus bertemu orang yang tidak waras seperti mereka TUHAN!" Victoria menghentakkan kakinya kelantai, ia pergi meninggalkan Gudang itu dengan muka yang marah.

"Hyung, kenapa dia bisa tahu aku dari Thailand? Wanita itu menarik, haha" Nickhun menatap kepergian Victoria sembari tersenyum.

PLETAK!

"YAKK Hyung kenapa memukulku lagi!"

"Aish! Kau harus meminta maaf padanya, tadi kau mengikatnnya!"

"Ah! Benar juga! Sepertinya bukan aku saja yang mesti meminta maaf kau juga Hyung! Kau meneyebutnya 'GANJEN'! tadi " ucapnya santai.

"Itu FAKTA! Jadi aku tak perlu meminta maaf! Minta maaflah sekarang, lalu kau ikut aku ke kantor. Aish!"

"Araseo" Nickhun mengikuti Shindong dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Kyuhyun –ah! Sungmin –ssi maaf telah membuatmu takut karena kebodohan dia sekali lagi maafkan kami, ayo minta maaf BABBO!" Shindong membungkuk, tangan kanannya memengang pundak Nickhun menekannya supaya ikut membungkuk.

"Aish! Joesunghamnida"

"Tidak apa apa Hyung,"

Shindong tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun

"Kalau begitu Kami permisi. KAJJA!" Shindong dan Nickhun berlalu meninggalkan gudang dengan dumelan yang masih saja tedengar dari Shindong.

"Maaf telah membuatmu takut, sayang" Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin semabari tersenyum, Sungmin balik menatap Kyuhyun hangat.

"Aku takut tadi BABBO!" Sungmin memukul dada Kyuhyun manja

"Aww Appo chagi" Kyuhyun meringis ia terkekeh kemudian menarik Sungmin dalam dekapannya di belainya halus rambut Sungmin.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak tahu akan begini jadinya hehe"

"Aku masih tak mengerti sebenarnya yang kau paggil Hyung tadi siapa? Laki laki yang tadi menyekap Vic Seonsaeng siapa?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia berpura pura berpikir "Hmmm.. mereka … akan kuberi tahu jika kau memberiku 3 ronde. Bagaimana?"

CIUTT

"YAKK! AWWW APPOOO APPO!" Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan ia melepas pelukannya mengusap kasar perut yang terkena cubitan Sungmin.

"Haha! Rasakan! Kau pervert sekali Kyunnie Chagi! Itu balasan yang sesuai untukmu!"

"Yakk chagiya ini sakit sekali, pasti nanti akan memerah! Kalo begini kau juga yang repot!"

"Aku tak akan kerepotan karenanya!" ucap Sungmin santai

"KAU AKAN! Ketika kita 'melakukannya' kau tak bisa melihat perut indahku! Perutku akan memerah dan kau tak akan suka!" Kyuhyun melotot kearah Sungmin.

"Hahah. Berarti itu bagus bukan? Coba kau pikir siapa yang akan menderita? Ckck sudahlah aku akan kembali ke kelas. Anyeong Cho Seonsaeng" Sungmin melangkah meninggalkan gudang tersebut meninggalkan Kyuhyun disana sendiri.

"YAKK CHO SUNGMIN! Aish benar juga dia! Aku juga yang akan repot kalo begini! Haish!"Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya sebal.

**.**

**.**

***JOY***

**.**

**.**

**Flashback **

**.**

Suara hentakan kaki terdengar nyaring di basemant apartemen mewah ini, sang wanita yang menggenakan baju biru muda yang mencetak jelas lekuk tubuhnya serta rok hitam diatas lutut yang menampilkan kaki jenjangnya semakin menambah kesan seksi yang terpancar. Perempuan itu berhenti di depan sebuah lift untuk selanjutnya menekan tombol lift itu.

TRING

Pintu Lift terbuka, dalam lift hanya ada seorang pria tambun dengan topi yang menutupi mukanya. Tanpa ambil pusing sang wanita masuk dalam lift ia merogoh saku kantongnya menarik ponselnya keluar menekan angka 1 ditempelkannya ponsel itu ditelinga kirinya ,lantutan suara merdu seorang penyayi tertengdar menyapa pendengaran.

CKLEKK

"Hai, miss me?"

"…"

"Haha aku tahu sayang, aku sengaja datang untuk menemani malammu!" bibirnya mengulas senyuman.

"…"

"Aku tahu! Eomma sedang pergi bukan? Dia tadi menyuruhku menemanimu! Kita akan bersenang –senang bukan?"

"…"

"Haha. Kau merindukanku atau tubuhku APPA!" seohyun terkekeh

"…"

"Araseo! Sebentar lagi aku sampai appa. Tunggulah aku akan memuaskanmu dengan service terbaik yang pernah aku berikan bahkan Eommaku pun tak bisa memberikannya padamu "

"…"

"Ne! Naddo saranghae"

PLIP 'TRING'

Sambungan telepon terputus seiring dengan terbukanya pintu Lift . Seohyun bergegas keluar, tanpa ia sadari lelaki bertubuh tambun itu mengikuti langkah Seohyun. ia bersembunyi dibalik dinding saat melihat Seohyun sampai ditempat tujuannya ia memencet bel apartemen itu tak lama sesosok laki laki muda dengan postur tubuh tegap membuka pintu terlihat keduanya saling berpelukan kemudian berciuman. Si lelaki tambun yang kita ketahui sebagai Shindong itu membelakan kedua matanya saat menyaksikan langsung adegan 'berani' itu. Tak lama kedua pasangan itu masuk kedalam apartemennya ,

"Kutemukan satu bukti tentangmu Seo Joo Hyun"

Tanpa pikir panjang Shindong langsung mendial nomor Kyuhyun.

TUUTTTUU

"_Yeobeoseyo! Shindong Hyung?"_

"Kyuhyun –ah"

"_Apa kau berhasil menangkapnya?"_

"Bukti belum terlalu kuat, aku belum bisa menangkapnya untukmu."

"_Tak apa, kuharap kau segera mendapat bukti yang kuat."_

"Kyuhyun –ah aku menemukan fakta mengejutkan tentang Seo Joo Hyun"

"_Apa itu?"_

"Seohyun menjalin hubungan gelap dengan Ayahnya. Sepertinya dia hanya suruhan Kyuhyun –ah. Dan entahlah kurasa kau tak mengenal mereka sama sekali"

"_Araseo Hyung kabari aku lagi jika ada apa apa"_

_PIPP_

Sambungan telepon itu terputus, Shindong bergegas meninggalkan apartemen itu dengan langkah tergesa ia melangkah menuju Lift.

TRING

Lift itu terbuka dan segera tertutup setelah Shindong masuk kedalamnya. Sementar lelaki jangkung yang selama tadi mendengarkan percakapan Shindong di telepon menghubungi nomor yang cukup di hapalnya.

TUTT TUTT

"_Ahh.. sebentharr..oppahh ada yang menelphonne, yeoboseo Gege –ah!"_

"Kyuhyun sepertinya tengah menyelidikimu!. Seohyun –ah, jangan sampai kau tertangkap olehnya dan jangan sampai kau memberitahu mereka aku yang menyuruhmu, jika itu terjadi aku dengan senang hati akan membeberkan semuanya. Segera kirim perempuan itu ke Neraka."

"_MWO? Ba –bagaimana bisa? Cho Kyuhyun sialan!__**"**_pekikan terdengar di sebrang sana.

"Jangan pernah katakana itu lagi wanita jalang! Jangan pernah menghina Kyuhyun! Segera kerjakan tugasmu"

"_A –araseo!"_

PIPP

"Wanita Jalang beraninya dia menghina Kyunieku!" lelaki itu berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya tadi berdiri.

**Flashback off**

**.**

**.**

***KYUMIN HOUSE***

**.**

**.**

"Kau sedang apa sayang? Serius sekali?" Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk, Sungmin mengabaikan teguran Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau tulis?"

"…"

"Ish! Apa kau sedang belajar? Jawab aku Minnie!"

Sungmin yang merasa terganggu membalikkan tubuhnya ia menatap tajam Kyuhyun

"Pergilah! Jangan ganggu aku! Nanti akan kuberitahu jika ini selesai Kyu~ pergilah!"

"Ishh aku pegang janjimu!" Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati ranjangnnya dia menarik selimut sampai menutupi pinggang ramping itu, diambilnya sebuah buku dan membacanya sesekali pandangannya tertuju pada Sungmin yang entah sedang menuliskan apa, yang jelas wajah serius Sungmin menyeramkan menurut Kyuhyun.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"SELESAII!" Teriakan Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan Kyuhyun dari buku yang dibacanya, Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan senyuman lebar terpatri dibibir plummnya.

"OPPAA~" Sungmin naik keatas kasur ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas paha Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin penuh Tanya,

"Kali ini apa maumu?"

"Haha Oppa kenapa berbicara begitu"

"Setiap kau memanggilku 'OPPA' pasti ada sesuatu, sudahlah katakan apa maumu!"

"Ishh kau jahat sekali! Baiklah begini kau tahu kan aku sedang mengandung?"

Kyuhyun mengannguk

"Kau tahukan usia kandunganku masih rawan?" lagi Kyuhyun mengangkuk

"Tadi Eunhyuk menelponku," Sungmin memeberi jeda obrolannya

"Lalu? Ayolah kau terlalu bertele-tele minnie"

"Aish kau selalu tak sabaran. Eunhyuk tadi menelponku katanya Donghae menyuruh kita untuk tidak sering 'melakukannya' karena kandunganku yang masih rawan jadi selama aku hamil kita tidak boleh 'melakukannya' terlalu sering"

"Tunggu! Kenapa begitu? Itu sama saja menyiksaku secara langsung! Aish ikan itu sebenarnya dokter atau apa sih!"

Sungmin cemberut mendengar penolakan langsung Kyuhyun "Kyu~ kau tahukan aku sangat menginkan bayi ini?" wajah Sungmin sarat kesedihan.

"A –aku tahu ta –tapi min!"

"Kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi Kyuh?" mata Sungmin berkaca –kaca, ia akan selalu mengeluarkan jurus mautnya saat seperti ini

"Ul –jimma. Haish! Baiklah akan aku turuti ishh" Kyuhyun memalingkan pandangannya sejenak "Kalau begini adikku akan tersiksa!"batinya

"YEAY! Makasih Kyu~" Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Lalu apa yang kau pegang itu?" Dagu Kyuhyun menunjuk buku yang dipegang Sungmin, Sungmin tersenyum manis kearah Kyuhyun kemudian ia menunjuk tulisan pada halaman awal buku tersebut.

"HAPPINESS LIFE KYUMIN" Kyuhyun menggumamkan kata yang tertera sangat jelas disana, kedua alisnya terangkat naik pertanda tak mengerti.

"Ini adalah penyempurna semua aturan yang telah kita jalani selama ini"

"Lalu?" Kyuhyun menyimak seksama

"Dengarkan baik –baik aku tak menenrima penolakan ok? Kau harus setuju dengan semua isinya ok!"

Kyuhyun bersingkut "loh? Bagaimana jika isinya merugikanku?"

Sungmin menggeleng imut "Kurasa tak akan babby Kyunnie. Aku membuatnya dengan selalu memikirkanmu agar kamu tak merasa dirugikan percayalah. Dengarkan aku! " Sungmin berdehem mengecek suaranya kemudian bersua.

"HAPPINESS LIFE OF KYUMIN"

"Satu, mengingat aku yang sedang hamil dengan usia kandungan rawan keguguran juga atas saran orang yang menyanyangi kita Donghae dan Hyukjae maka diambil keputusan sebagai berikut"

Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak kencang, sungguh kata hatinya mengatakan akan ada sesuatu yang tak mengenakan, ia mulai duduk gelisah sementara Sungmin terus membaca isi buku tersebut.

"Dua, karena alasan diatas tersebut maka 'jatah malam' Kyuhyun di kuran –"

"YAKK! APAAMMPHTT" Sungmin membekap mulut Kyuhyun yang dengan lancangnya memotong perkataannya.

"Dengarkan aku sampai selesai Cho!"

"Ehem! 'Jatah malam' Kyuhyun akan di kurangi, maka dari itu Sungmin akan berusaha belajar sendiri tanpa bantuan Kyuhyun. Kecuali jika ternyata Sungmin mendapat kesulitan yang sulit diselesaikan dia akan meminta bantuan Kyuhyun dengan imbalan satu ronde tanpa tambahan" Kyuhyun mencoba berontak tetapi kedua tangannya di apit oleh kedua kaki jenjang Sungmin sementara mulutnya tertutup tangan halus Sungmin,

"Tiga, Kyuhyun hanya boleh mencium Sungmin sebatas kecupan di pagi hari dan malam sebelum tidur tanpa sebuah lumatan"

"Ykkhhmppthhh" Kyuhyun protes tapi usahanya masih tetap terhalang oleh tangan Sungmin

"Empat, Kyuhyun hanya boleh melakukan French kiss, blow job, bobs job dan lainnya hanya pada hari Selasa dengan tanggal ganjil"

"HPPPPMMTHHHH!"

"Lima, Kyuhyun bisa mendapat jatahnya kembali setiap tanggal 13 di tanggal itu Kyuhyun bisa melakukannya sampai puas dengan caatatan 'kegiatan' itu akan di hentikan jika Sungmin kelelahan mengingat ibu hamil tak boleh terlalu lelah"

Kyuhyun melebarkan kedua matanya, berbanding terbalik dengan Sungmin yang malah melempar senyuman manisnya kearah Kyuhyun.

"Enam, Kyuhyun harus mengikuti keinginan Sungmin dan bayinya tanpa terkecuali"

"Tujuh, Semua peraturan tersebut harus Kyuhyun penuhi dan jangan dilanggar karena jika sampai terlanggar Sungmin akan kembali pulang kerumah orang tuanya dan meminta surat perceraian. Selesai"

Sungmin melepas bekapannya di mulut Kyuhyun yang langsung mendapat teriakan keras dari Kyuhyun

"CHO SUNGMIN! ITU SANGAT TIDAK ADIL UNTUKKU!" Sungmin menutup telinga dari teriakan Kyuhyun.

"Bukannya sudah kukatakan aku tak menerima penolakan?"

"Tapi aku bahkan tak pernah menyetujuinya!"

"Kau mau melanggar peraturan nomor enam? Baik sekarang juga aku akan pergi kerumah Eomma. Aku menunggu surat ceraimu" Sungmin hendak beranjak dari dudukannya di Kyuhyun tapi kedua tangan panjang Kyuhyun menahannya.

"Minnie! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"Kau tak mau menuruti permintaanku! Bahkan peraturan itu keinginan anakmu"

"_Hah keinginaan anakku? Jahat sekali jika memang benar dia yang menginginkannya. Sebenarnya ayahnya siapa sih! Sampai sampai menginginkan hal kejam seperti itu"_ Dalam hatinya Kyuhyun mengumpat.

"Kau diam berarti setuju aku pulang kerumah Eomma. Singkirkan tanganmu!"

"Chagiya! Jangan jangan" Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh hangat Sungmin erat

"Ba –Aish. Baiklah akan kuturuti. Tapi apakah peraturannya bisa diubah sedikit saja setidakknya aku mendapat jatah dalam sebulan itu 3 atau empat. Aish araseo! Araseo " Kyuhyun tak berkutik setelahnya mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Sungmin.

"Cha baiklah suamiku saatnya tidur, hah! hari ini melelahkan sekali bukan? Haha "

Sungmin merangkak ke sisi ranjang yang kosong, ia menyamankan tidurannya mencari posisi tidur terbaiknya, sementara Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya dari Sungmin mulut itu terus saja bergumam dengan raut kesedihan terpancar jelas dari wajahnya.

"Kyu?" Kyuhyun menoleh saat Sungmin memanggilnya tak lupa sebuah senyuman palsu terpatri diwajahnya.

"Ahaaha Ne chagiaya!"

"Kau kenapa? Kau tak mau memberiku ciuman selamat malam?"

"Ani! Ani! Siapa bilang? Aku sangat menginginkannya malah"

"Kalau begitu cepat aku mau tidur!"

"Aish ne!" Kyuhyun mendekat kewajah Sungmin saat kedua bibir itu akan bertemu Sungmin berseru

"Ingat hanya K-E-C-U-P-A-N aku tahu isi otakmu kau akan melakukan lumatan kan?"

Kyuhyun terkaget mendengar penuturan Sungmin "Ti –tidak kok!" Kedua tangan Kyuhyun ikut melambai memperkuat menyangkal tuduhan Sungmin, dalam hatinya Kyuhyun berseru _"Aish! Gagal lagi!"_

"Aih pembohong!, cepat lakukan sebelum aku berubah pikiran"

CUPP

Dengan gerakan super cepat Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin kemudian Kyuhyun menarik selimbutnya menutupi seluruh badannya dan bergumam "Selamat malam"

"Kkk, malam Kyunie" Sungmin terkekeh melihat tingkah tersiksa Kyuhyun perlahan mata indahnya terpejam bersiap menyambut alam mimpi.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Note: **

**Anyeonghaseyo =)! Reader semua apa kabar? Smga sehat selalu ya hehe, Oh ya MERRY CHRISMAST buat reader yang merayakan =). Ini mungkin hampir 3 minggu aku ga update ff ini hehe buat reader semua yang menunggu maaf joesunghamnida JEONGMAL! Ada banyak alasan yang buat aku ga update malah ngelupain ff ini hehe. Tapi berkat kekuatan dari nonton SJM Celebrities Tour Guide yang ada KYUMINnya aku jadi semangat lagi ngelanjutin ini FF apalagi kemarin di SUKIRA Minnie Eomma pake baju rusa sama kyk yg di pakai Kyu Huaaah tambah bahagia deh #malahcurhat. MAAF buat reader yang pas chap kemarin namanya ga mmasuk 'thanks to' itu keteledoran aku maaf #bow. Semoga Reader suka sama chap yang satu ini. MAKSIH buat reader yang selalu ngasih saran sama dukungan buat FF ini, FF ini ga bakalan ada klo ga ada reader semua MKASIH sekali lagi ****. READERS BARU selamat datang! Smga ga kecewa sama jalan ceritanya ya**** MAKSIH yang udh BACA REVIEW FAV FOLLOW #BOW.**

**Big Thank's To:**

**Park Min Rin, DadjoePranata, Cho Hyekyung, adinda sungmin, Cho Han Kyo 137, BbuingBbuing137, Cho Zen Min, Kyurin Minnie, reaRelf, nannaa, kyuminalways89, Hyuknie, HANA, DANHOBAKMING1, dessykyumin, KMS kyuminshipper, chiikyumin, Sasya, liaa kyuminelf, Aey raa kms, Kim kinan, MinnieGalz, mayasiwonest everlastingfriend, Monnom, Margareth Pumpkins, coffeewie kyumin, SazkiaSiwonestELF, cho minyu, Princess Kyumin, Erry Evilamingkyu, mingi, dirakyu, Audrey Musaena, bang3424, Liacintasungmin, ChoKyunie, desi2121, hyehoon, Angelkyumin, kimJiIn621, Yoonhae elfxotics, kyuhyuniar, Yeorim1004, Evilminnie14, GUEST semua****, Taak ketinggalan silent reader.**

**Ada yang belum terabsen? Bilang yah**** hehe**

**Q n A**

**Q: Boleh panggil Chingu/**

**A: Sangat amat boleh**

**Q: Vic sma Nickhun jadian?**

**A: Gatau deh liat nanti aja aku takutnya malah ga focus ke kyuminnya hehe kyaknya mereka Cuma aku jadiin pemain pembntu aja deh hehe**

**Q: NC Kurang panjang, Author tega ga nikin ming keguguran**

**A: Waduh NCnya mesti sebegimna panjangnya? Wkwk. GA! Aku jelas bgt ga suka liat Sungmin tersakiti #komalahbikinffini? Gabakaln aku bikin ming keguguran lagi sumpah hehe aku jga gamau mr.x merajalela wkwk. Malah aku pikir mr X mati aja dr pd ganggu KYUMIN #lah nih orang saraf#**

**Q: anak KyuMin kembar ya!**

**A: Ok siap deh haha, reader pengen punya ade kembar yah? Aku juga sama haha**

**Q: Shindong, Yesung, Nickhun siapa?**

**A: Mereka polisi kayk detektif gtu cuman selingan ko mereka ga akan lebih hehe.**

**Q: Banyak typo, Vic jahat ga?**

**A: Typoo maafbanget buat yg satu itu hehe padahal udh aku cek tapi masih aja ada =.=" insaaloh kedepannya aku bakalan lebih teliti. Vic ga jahat ko rada nyebelin aja wkwk #ditimpukAffextion**

**Q: FFnya masih panjang? Castnya banyak makin bingung**

**A: Klo ditanya Ending aku juga ga tau hehe yng jelas ga bakalan ampe puluhan deh hehe gimana kalo chap depan END aja? Hehe terserah reader sih aku mah #keluardahSundanya. Bener yah makinkesini castnya betambah +.+" Fokus ke KyuMin, Mr.X, Seohyun yah reader hehe itu pemeran utamanya heheh maaf kalo bikin bingung heheh**

**Q: MR X siapa?  
A: Aku udh kasih petujuk tuh haha. Buat yang nunggu Mr. X CHAP DEPAN DIA MENAMPAKKAN DIRINYA! #Prokprok #standingapplause. jangan rusuh yah kalo dia keluar wkwk.**

**It's that clear? Is there any Question? Please leave a comment and send your Question, readers can send PM too for all Question. Sekali makasih buat reader semua SARANGHAE **


	9. Chapter 9

_PREV**_

"_Ingat hanya K-E-C-U-P-A-N aku tahu isi otakmu kau akan melakukan lumatan kan?"_

_Kyuhyun terkaget mendengar penuturan Sungmin "Ti –tidak kok!" Kedua tangan Kyuhyun ikut melambai memperkuat menyangkal tuduhan Sungmin, dalam hatinya Kyuhyun berseru "Aish! Gagal lagi!"_

"_Aih pembohong!, cepat lakukan sebelum aku berubah pikiran"_

_CUPP_

_Dengan gerakan super cepat Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin kemudian Kyuhyun menarik selimbutnya menutupi seluruh badannya dan bergumam "Selamat malam"_

"_Kkk, malam Kyunie" Sungmin terkekeh melihat tingkah tersiksa Kyuhyun perlahan mata indahnya terpejam bersiap menyambut alam mimpi._

**.**

**.**

"**+THE MOST DELICIOUS REWARD+"**

**.**

**ButterflyJOY137**

**.**

**Cast : Kyuhyun x Sungmin**

**Mr. X**

**Seohyun**

**Shindong Hee**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Little bit hurt/comfort****, Drama**

**.**

**Rate : T+ to M**

**Disclaimer : GOD, mimih pipih nya XD, tapi ff ini murni hasil pemikiran dan pertapaan*?* saya di kamar mandi kyumin XDXD**

**.**

**Summary : **"Aku masih tak mengerti sebenarnya yang kau panggil Hyung tadi siapa? Laki laki yang tadi menyekap Vic Seonsaeng siapa?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia berpura pura berpikir "Hmmm.. mereka … akan kuberi tahu jika kau memberiku 3 ronde. Bagaimana?"

.

**Warning : GS || SEX CONTENT ||TYPO BERTEBARAN XD || NEWBIE || EYD NGACO XD || DON****'****T LIKE DON****'****T READ^^**

**.**

**KRITIK DAN SARAN READER SEMUA SANGAT AMAT BERHARGA JUGA MEMOTIVASI SAYA DALAM MEMBUAT FF INI LEBIH BAIK, KALO BERKENAN SILAHKAN REVIEW^^#bow**

**.**

**HAPPY READING^^**

**.**

**enJOY~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aish, **Gwaenchana** Hyung! Lagipula Sungmin baik-baik saja"

CKLEK

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampakkan sosok cantik Sungmin dengan rambut basahnya, pandangan Kyuhyun teralih kearah pintu. Sungmin berjalan mendekat kearah Kyuhyun sembari mengeringkan rambut panjangnya dengan handuk.

"Sudahlah Hyung. Harusnya aku yang berterimakasih kau sudah mau membantuku."

Tangan kanan Kyuhyun menggantikan kedua tangan Sungmin masih dengan telpon di tangan kirinya. Untuk kesekian kalinya Sungmin kembali tersipu saat menerima perlakuan manis Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, Hyung. Sekali lagi aku ucapkan terimakasih. "

PLIP

"Siapa?"

Sungmin berbalik menatap Kyuhyun. "Shindong Hyung, dia meminta maaf soal kejadian penyekapan kemarin."

Didorongnya tubuh Sungmin menuju meja rias untuk selanjutnya menyisir helain rambut panjang nan halus itu.

"Kau belum menceritakan soal mereka padaku."

"Hmm.." Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku saat wanita bernama Seo Joo Hyun itu kembali menganggumu? Saat itu aku kalut! Aku meminta bantuan Shindong Hyung, yah bisa dikatakan ia hanya seorang aparat sipil, dan aku meminta bantuannya untuk menangkap Seo Joo Hyun. Dan puncaknya kemarin anak buahnya salah menangkap orang, haha"

"Oh. Kenapa kau harus meminta bantuan dia? Ini bukan hal besar Kyu~."

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya, Kyuhyun tersenyum gemas melihat hal itu, bahkan dalam keadaan kesal –pun kadar ke –imutan Sungmin tak berkurang malah semakin menjadi.

"Jelas ini masalah besar Min, wanita itu secara langsung telah membuat hidupmu terancam! Aku mencintaimu jadi aku berhak melindungimu dari mereka yang berniat buruk terhadapmu" Kyuhyun mencubit pipi Sungmin gemas.

"Appo! Tapi Kyu, aku tak mau merepotkan orang lain. Lagi pula Seo Joo Hyun tak menampakkan dirinya lagi dihadapanku setelah kejadian waktu itu kan?"

Bedak putih itu terpoles rapi diatas pipi Sungmin, setelah dirasa wajah dan rambutnya sempurna tertata ia beranjak dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam.

"Tapi. Bisa saja orang seperti itu melakukan hal yang lebih berbahaya jika dibiarkan"

"Kita nyaris hampir selalu bersama-sama, kemungkinan buruk itu terjadi kecil Kyu. Kau kan selalu di dekatku jadi kau tahu sekitarku"

Sungmin memasukan beberapa buku ke dalam tas nya, tak lupa ia memberikan wewangian pada baju sebagai pelengkap.

"Aku menerima semua bentuk kasih sayangmu padaku, aku ucapkan terimakasih. Tapi kau lihatkan kemarin? Vic Seonsaeng bahkan menjadi korbannya padahal dia tak tahu apa –apa."

"Kau benar. Tapi.."

"Aish Sudahlah. Kajja! kita sarapan sebelum terlambat"

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju meja makan, menikmati menu sarapan mereka dalam diam mencoba terfokus mengisi energi untuk pengawal hari.

**.**

***JOY***

**.**

"Kita sudah sampai, sayang"

"Humftt! Syukurlah kita tak terlambat, tinggal lima menit lagi bel berbunyi. Sampai jumpa di kelas Kyu Daddy~ khekhe. "

"Tunggu!" Kyuhyun menahan gerakan Sungmin yang hendak membuka pintu.

"Kau melupakan kecupan pagiku, sayang"

"Aish! Untuk hal itu kau tak pernah melupakannya Pervet Daddy!"

Kyuhyun melempar sebuah smirk disertai tatapan nakalnya kearah Sungmin.

"Ingat hanya sebatas KECUPAN, sebentar lagi bel berbunyi jadi cepatlah sebelum aku berubah pikiran!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis wajahnya perlahan mendekat kearah Sungmin mengecupnya sepersekian detik, sebuah senyuman manis ia layangkan pada Sungmin saat kecupan itu terlepas.

"Bye, Kyu~" melihat senyum manis Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin sulit untuk bernafas dan mengatur detak jantungnya, segera ia memalingkan mukanya dan berlalu meninggalkan mobil Kyuhyun.

**.**

***JOY***

**.**

Sungmin berbaring di pangkuan kyuhyun dengan snack di tangannya, Sungmin tengah fokus dengan acara TV yang di tontonnya ia tertawa terbahak saat adegan lucu para pemain peran itu menyeruak. Kyuhyun ikut tergelak menyaksikan acara TV itu, sedari tadi tangannya tak henti mengelus rambut halus Sungmin.

"Ujian semakin dekat. Apa kau tak belajar?"

"Besok libur, tenang saja aku sudah menguasai hampir semua materi."

"Oh"

"Kyu~"

"Hmm.."

"Besokkan libur bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi ke taman hiburan kota?"

Ide berlibur ke taman hiburan kota begitu saja terlintas dalam benak Sungmin, entah faktor bayi yang di kandungnya atau hanya sebuah refresing dari segala kepenatan menjelang Ujian yang jelas ia menginginkan pergi ke Taman Hiburan Kota.

"Ehmm, kau yakin ingin pergi kesana?"

Sungmin mengangguk pasti, ia bangkit dari baringannya menatap Kyuhyun dengan aegyonya. Kyuhyun menggosok dagunya berpikir.

"Ayolah Kyu! Anggap saja ini hadiah sebelum aku menghadapi ujian, seengganya ini keinginan anakmu juga~"

"Hmm, kau selalu saja menjadikan anak kita alasan. Ya sudah! Besok kita pergi"

"Yeay! Makasih Kyu. " Sungmin tersenyum penuh kemenangan ia memeluk Kyuhyun, _"Liburan aku datang!"_ serunya dalam hati.

**.**

***JOY***

**.**

Hari yang cerah secerah perasaan Sungmin, sudah lebih dari dua jam mereka di Taman hiburan ini, satu persatu stand ia sambangi. Kyuhyun dengan setia menemani meski raut wajahnya menggambarkkan kelelahan tapi ia tak mau mengecewakan Sungmin, alhasil ia hanya pasrah saat Sungmin menarik tangannya dan berjalan menyusuri stand stand yang ada disana.

"Kyu! Lihatlah bando kelinci ini lucu. Omo, apa kau menyukainya?"

Sebuah stand aksesoris menarik perhatian Sungmin, Kyuhyun kembali pasrah saat tubuhnya di seret oleh Sungmin. Berbagai pernak –pernik cantik menghiasi stand, suasana stand –pun dapat memanjakan mata siapa saja yang datang berkunjung kesana.

"Ia, Minnie" Kyuhyun menjawab seadanya, pandangan matanya tertuju pada kursi dekat stand ia mendudukkan dirinya membiarkan Sungmin sibuk dengan bando yang akan dibelinya.

"Aish! Perempuan kalau sudah belanja lamanya minta ampun! Kakiku pegal sekali~" Kyuhyun memukul –mukul betisnya, wajahnya meringis bibir tebalnya terpout.

"Aish aku bingung! Semua bando ini terlihat cantik tak mungkin aku membeli semua~"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tak percaya. "Ya! Kau tak mungkin membeli semua~. Pilihlah saja asal, dan segera selesaikan ini!"

"Ya! Tak bisa begitu Kyu! Kau ini cerewet sekali sih… Ajumma aku beli yang ini dan ini"

Sang penjaga stand tersenyum saat Sungmin menjatuhkan pilihan pada sebuah bando dengan telinga kelinci dan bando evil berwarna merah.

"Pilihan yang bagus, Agassi! Kalian memang serasi"

"Khamsahamnida~" Sungmin tersipu mendengar pujian itu, ia membungguk lalu menarik Kyuhyun pergi.

"Haha, kau dengar tadi? Ajumma itu bilang kita sangat serasi!"

"Semua orang tahu itu, hey kenapa kau membeli dua bando?"

Sungmin tersenyum, ia memakai bando kelinci itu dan memasangkan bando evil pada Kyuhyun

"Ini untukmu. Omo~ kau tampan sekali dengan bando ini, tak salah anak kita memilihkannya"

Kedua mata Kyuhyun menatap ke atas, tepat pada bando evil hitam yang bertengger manis di kepalanya.

"Minnie, aku bukan perempuan! Kenapa aku harus memakainya. Aku tak mau! Ini memalukan~"

"Ish! Aku mau kau memakainya! Atau kau mau melanggar janji nomor 6? Baiklah aku akan pul –"

"Tidak! Aish baiklah aku akan memakainya, jangan katakana hal itu lagi Minimi!"

Kyuhyun melepas bekapan tangannya pada mulut Sungmin, sementara Sungmin tersenyum menang. Bahkan hanya dengan ancaman seperti itu saja Kyuhyun luluh.

Kegiatan mereka kembali berlanjut, sedari tadi orang –orang melihat kearah dua pasangan ini. Kyuhyun merasa risih bagaimana tidak hampir semua mata menatap kearahnya.

"Minie, sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu bagaimana?"

"Ide bagus, kajja kita duduk disana saja" telunjuk Sungmin mengarah pada sebuah bangku yang lumayan sepi di bawah pohon rindang taman, keduanya bergerak menuju kursi itu mendudukan diri untuk melepas lelah.

"Ahh! Menyenangkan sekali. Bukan begitu Kyu?" Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun, laki –laki jangkung itu tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi dan menegadahkan wajahnya yang terpejam menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus.

"Kau kelelahan, hmm?"

Sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh kening Kyuhyun, ia membuka matanya paksa pandangannya disambut oleh tangan Sungmin yang tengah menyeka keringat yang mengucur dari dahinya.

"Gomawo" Senyuman terlukis dari wajah tampannya, Sungmin mengangguk wajahnya bersemu.

"Apa kau haus?"

"Tenggorokanku serasa kering~ ternyata berjalan –jalan itu menguras banyak energi!"

"Haha, kau tunggu disini! Aku akan membeli minuman."

"Ne! gomawo Kyu~"

"Apapun untukmu!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, kemudian ia bergerak setengah berlari menuju stand minuman yang cukup jauh dari tempat mereka berteduh.

**.**

***JOY***

**.**

"Seohyun –ah. Kau dimana?"

"…"

"Sebaiknya kita cepat selesaikan hal ini, aku tak mau melihat mereka berbahagia!"

"…"

"Aku akan mengelabui Sungmin, kau siapkan semua yang kita butuhkan!"

PLIP

Laki –laki tinggi itu menaruh ponselnya kedalam saku bajunya, ia tersenyum licik kearah Sungmin langkah kaki panjangnya semakin membawanya dekat kearah Sungmin.

"_Kau tertangkap kelinci kecil! Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia"_ seru hatinya.

Jarak Sungmin semakin dekat, ia memulai aksinya.

"Permisi, Agassi. Apa kau bisa membantuku? "

**.**

***JOY***

**.**

Kyuhyun kembali dengan dua cup jus, pandangannya mengedar saat tak menemukan Sungmin disana. Ia memanggil manggil Sungmin berharap istrinya itu tengah menjahilinya dan bersembunyi dari Kyuhyun.

"Minnie! Ini tak lucu! Cepat keluar Minnie!" Kyuhyun mulai panik saat tak ada sahutan bahkan cekikikan Sungmin, pandangannya tertuju pada kolong kursi taman yang tadi di duduki Sungmin, bando kelinci yang Sungmin pakai tergeletak disana ia mengambilnya. Kekhawatiran menyeruak dalam dadanya ia takut terjadi apa –apa dengan Sungminnya.

"Sungmin! Kau dimana!"

Kyuhyun kalut, sudah hampir kedua kalinya ia mengelilingi taman untuk mencari Sungmin. Bahkan ia telah membuat pengumuman di tempar informasi tapi hasilnya nihil Sungmin tetap tak ditemukan.

DrtttDrtt

Saat dalam pencariannya tiba –tiba ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar, dengan segera ia membuka sebuah pesan yang masuk padanya. Matanya melebar seolah bola mata itu akan terlonjak keluar, pikirannya melayang pada kejadian beberapa minggu lalu saat Sungmin diserang di toilet sekolah.

_From : Privet Number_

_Istrimu ada bersamaku, temui kami di gereja di atas bukit sebelum semua terlambat_.

Shindong yah nama itulah yang sekarang terlintas dalam pikiran Kyuhyun, dengan tergesa ia memencet tuts tuts keypad ponselnya mendial nomor Shindong.

"Hyung! Sungmin di culik aku butuh bantuanmu!"

"…"

"Ne! Aku yakin semua ini ada hubungannya dengan Seo Joo Hyun! Dia mengirimi pesan untuk datang ke geraja di atas bukit, kau tahu dimana letak gereja itu?"

"…"

"Ah! Aku tau tempat itu, aku akan kesana terlebih dulu sebelum dia menyakiti sungmin!"

PLIP

Tanpa memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku bajunya Kyuhyun berlari brutal sesekali menabrak orang yang menghalangi jalannya, pikirannya tak karuan segala pikiran negatif merasuk dalam pikirannya, ia harus sampai disana tepat waktu sebelum semuanya terlambat.

"Seharusnya aku tak meninggalkannya sendiri! Kau bodoh Cho Kyuhyun! Minie bertahanlah~"

**.**

***JOY***

**.**

"Sebenarnya apa salahku hah? Bahkan aku tak mengenalmu! Hiks lepaskan aku brengsek!"

Dalam ikatan yang membelenggunya Sungmin meronta, ia berteriak tak terhitung air mata yang keluar dari mata indahnya. Sebuah seringaian Sungmin terima dari lelaki jangkung yang menjebakknya tadi.

"Kau memang tak mengenalku~ tapi suamimu mengenalku! Cobalah untuk mengingat keserakahanmu!"

"APA! Sudah kukatakan bahkan aku tak mengenalmu! Lalu hal jahat apa yang aku lakukan BRENGSEK!"

Sungmin histeris, ia takut ia bingung ia marah sedari tadi lelaki jangkung yang menjebakknya ini hanya berkata "Ingat keserakahanmu" "Kau merebut apa yang semestinya aku miliki" Sungmin tak mengerti dengan semua yang lelaki itu bicarakan. Ia merutuki kebodohannya yang dengan seenaknya mempercayai semua kata –kata lelaki ini.

"Aku mohon! Bicaralah yang jelas! Apa keserakahan yang aku perbuat! Apa yang seharusnya menjadi hakmu! Hiks –jebal katakan padaku. Kau bisa memintanya secara baik –baik tak perlu dengan hal seperti ini!"

"Haha, sudah kulakukan dan gagal. Dan jalan terbaik adalah melakukan hal ini!"

"Kau! Lepaskan aku brengsek! ARGGGGHHHT lepaskan!"

PLAKK

Perih! Lelaki itu menampar pipi mulus Sungmin, hingga berwarna merah padam. Sungmin menatap tak percaya pada lelaki itu, seketika tangisannya terhenti.

"Diam bodoh!"

CKLEK

Suara decitan pintu mengalihkan perhatian kedua insan itu, Seohyun masuk dengan anggunnya sebelumnya ia melempar sebuah senyuman remeh pada Sungmin. Kedua mata Sungmin melebar perasaan takutnya semakin menjadi saat Seohyun berjalan mendekat kearahnya dan membelai pipinya yang memerah akibat tamparan tadi.

"Ah! Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu Gege? Sungmin –ssi merindukanku? Apa yang terjadi dengan pipimu hemm? Apa rasanya sakit?"

Air mata Sungmin yang terhenti kembali mengalir, ketakutannya semakin menjadi –jadi tubuh mungilnya bergetar! "Kyuhyun –ah kau dimana, tolong aku" hatinya berseru.

"Haha, kau pasti terkejutkan Sungmin? Kau pasti mengenal baik dia kan? Haha orang yang membuatmu keguguran saat kandungan pertama, dan mungkin dengan orang yang sama kau akan kembali kehilangan bayimu. Haha!"

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku mohon lepaskan aku dan bayiku! Aku minta maaf jika memang aku bersalah tolong jangan pernah mengusik bayiku! Hiks –aku mohon. Lepas –lepaskan aku"

"Semua permohonanmu akan sia –sia. Jadi terima saja apa yang seharusnya terjadi Sungmin –ssi"

"Tidak –tidak! Aku mohon lepaskan kami Seohyun –ssi, hiks jangan lakukan ini terhadapku. Aku mohon –hiks"

"Haha, ku harap kau mengubur semua angan –angan itu! Karena selamanya hal itu tak akan pernah terwujud!"

Seohyun menjambak rambut Sungmin, Sungmin meringis kesakitan air matanya tak bisa berhenti keluar sementara lelaki jangkung yang berada tepat dihadapan Sungmin hanya mengulaskan sebuah senyum liciknya.

**.**

BRAKK

"LEPASKAN SUNGMINKU!"

Dengan nafas tersengal Kyuhyun mendobrak pintu, sorot mata penuh amarah tergambar dari pandangan Kyuhyun, hal yang pertama tertangkap matanya adalah Sungmin yang terikat pada sebuah kursi kayu pandangannya mengedar pada dua orang makhluk yang telah menyakiti Sungminnya.

"Wah… wah… wah sang romeo datang menyelamatkan sang Juliet. Kyuhyun –ssi istrimu baik –baik saja kurasa, ah tidak –tidak mungkin hanya sedikit lecet pada pipinya. Tadi dengan sengaja aku menamparnya! Haha dia berisik Kyuhyun –ssi"

"Kyu~ tolong aku hiks –hummp"

"Diam bodoh" Seohyun membekap mulut Sungmin.

"LEPASKAN DIA! HYAAAARGGTTHH"

Kyuhyun berlari mendekat kearah ketiganya, Si lelaki jangkung yang tahu gelagat Kyuhyun segera memasang badannya.

"STOP! Berhenti disana Cho Kyuhyun, atau Sungmin akan mati~"

"KAU!"

"Berhenti disana Kyuhyun –ssi, kau tak ingin kehilangan Sungmin secepatnya bukan? Ah atau kita percepat saja In –"

"KAU!"

"Seohyun!" Seohyun tersenyum sinis dan mengangguk, ia mengeluarkan sebuah suntikan dari dalam kantongnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang wanita ini pegang Kyuhyun –ssi? Kau ingat dengan kejadian beberapa tahun lalu saat Sungmin mu keguguran? Bagaiman kalau kita ulangi hal yang sama?"

"Brengsek! Jangan pernah berani menyentuh Sungminku!"

"Owh, aku ketakutan! Gui Xian Gui Xian sikap protektif mu memang tak pernah hilang~"

"Apa maksudmu?" raut kebingungan tergambar dari wajah Kyuhyun, ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang lelaki tinggi itu katakan.

"Kau selalu saja mengklaim semuanya milikmu~ haha. Aku kira sikapmu itu akan hilang setelah kau dewasa nyatanya memang tidak"

"BICARALAH YANG JELAS BRENGSEK! APA YANG KAU KATAKAN! DAN KENAPA KAU MENGETAHUI NAMA CINAKU!"

Nafas Kyuhyun terengah karena amarah, kedua tangannya terkepal sempurna.

"Bahkan sampai saat ini kau tak mengenaliku. Apa karena semua obat dan kemo yang ku jalani selama ini membuat wajahku berubah derastis?"

"YAKK!"

"Ah! Mungkin kau tak mengingatku, tapi ku harap kau masih mengingat ini!"

Si lelaki jangkung itu berjalan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, ia berbalik dan menunjukan benda tersebut pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau pasti mengingat ini kan?"

Mata Kyuhyun membelalak saat benda itu menyita pandangannya.

"Kau! Ti –tidak, ini tak mungkin! Sebenarnya kau siapa~"

Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya pada lelaki jangkung itu.

"Kau masih melupakanku, Gui Xian saat kau pindah ke Korea kau bahkan berjanji jika sampai saatnya aku bisa menyusulmu ke Korea kau akan menikah denganku dan hidup bahagia. Lalu kau memberikan boneka anjing ini padaku, kau tahu aku sangat menyukai anjing bahkan kau memberikan boneka ini nama NI QIU.. ka –"

"Tunggu! Kau? Aku tak percaya ini tidak –tidak " Kyuhyun menggeleng tak setuju.

"Selepas kau pergi, aku berjuang menahan rasa sakit! Saat itu dalam hati aku selalu mengingatmu, membayangkan semua kehidupan bahagia kita. Keinginanku untuk sembuh sangat kuat mesti dokter selalu mengatakan aku tak akan hidup lama~"

"Ti –tidak ini tidak mungkin, kau? Lalu kenapa kau melakukan hal ini pada Sungmin!"

"Aku berhasil sembuh, sampai aku putuskan untuk mencarimu ke korea aku mencari informasi tentangmu. Memilih universitas yang sama denganmu, saat itu aku bahkan tak berani menyapamu sebersit rasa malu menyelimuti! Aku kagum pada sosokmu yang sempurna kau bahkan jauh lebih tampan dari apa yang selalu aku banyangkan. Aku memang pengecut hanya mampu memandangmu dari jauh. Dan saat yang selalu aku khawatirkan datang semua mahasiswa ribut membicarakan kau yang sudah mempunyai pacar. Ak –aku "

Lelaki jangkung itu menarik nafas dalam, sementara Kyuhyun masih menerima kekagetan dan ketidak percayaannya. Sungmin dan Seohyun tetap dalam posisinya menyimak semua pembicaraan itu.

"Hahh! Aku patah hati, rasanya aku ingin membunuh kekasihmu saat itu" Si lelaki menatap Sungmin sebentar Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandangan itu, Sungmin yang meras lelaki itu tengah membicarakannya hanya mampu tertunduk takut.

"Dan yang aku kagetkan lagi, bahwa kau telah menikahinya dan wanita itu tengah mengandung anakmu! Dari sana semua sisi jahatku muncul, dalam benakku hanya terpikir cara bagaimana agar kalian berpisah dan kau tetap bersamaku."

"Gege~"

"Ah, aku merindukan panggilan itu Gui Xian."

"Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini semua Gege, tak seharusnya kau membalas dendam pada Sungmin seharusnya aku~ Sungmin bahkan tak tahu menahu tentang ini semua, aku mohon lepaskan Sungmin!"

"KAU! Jelas ini salah wanita sialan itu!"

"Gege! Aku mohon aku mencintainya! Dia sangat berarti bagiku aku mohon lepaskan dia~ dan sebagai gantinya hukumlah aku!"

"KAU MEMBUATKU MARAH! Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku! SEOHYUN! LAKUKAN!"

"Ne?"

"Gege aku mohon! Berpikirlah lagi! Yang selama ini kau rasakan hanya obsesi! Kau merasa nyaman denganku! Perasaanmu padaku bukanlah cinta kau hanya merasa nyaman! Aku mohon lepaskan Sungmin!"

"KAU! KAU BERANI MENYEPELEKAN PERASAANKU? SEOHYUN! LAKUKAN SEKARANG!"

"Ba –baik"

"Tidak –tidak jangan lakukan aku mohon hiiks lepaskan aku! Kyuhyun tolong aku"

Seohyun tengah bersiap menyuntikan obat peluntur kandungan dengan dosis tinggi itu pada Sungmin,

"HENTIKAN! GEGE! Aku mohon! Lepaskan Sungmin! Jangan lakukan hal ini Gege!"

Amarah terpancar dari sorotan mata 'GEGE' ia kecewa! Kyuhyun berani menyepelekan rasa cintanya.

"Aku tak akan berhenti sebelum kau menjadi milikku!"

"Kesabaranku habis! Kau bermain denganku? Berarti kau siap mati! HYAATT"

Kyuhyun mengambil sebalok kayu panjang, dengan amarah ia berlari kearah sang pria yang tengah terkaget dengan ulah Kyuhyun. Di lemparnya balok kayu kearah Seohyun yang memunggunginya, balok itu kena dan menghantam pundak Seohyun membuat wanita anggun itu terjerembab jatuh hingga tak sadarkan diri.

"Aku tak ingin melakukan hal ini padamu Gege! Tapi kau memancingnya, kau berubah! Semua sifat baikmu berubah menjadi manusia munafik! "

"Haha. Aku berubah karenamu Gui Xian!"

"Bukan aku yang merubahmu! Ketamakanmu yang merubahmu! Jangan pernah menyakiti Sungmin lagi walau hanya seujung jari. Aku tak akan pernah membiarkannya!"

"Haha. Jika aku kembali menyakitinya seperti saat pesta kampus beberapa tahun lalu, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"KAU! Jadi kau! "

"Otak mu memang jenius, bahkan kau tak menaruh curiga padaku saat itu. Bahkan kau tak mengenaliku! Aku sakit hati! Kurasa menggugurkan kandungan Sungmin saat itu adalah pilihan yang sangat tepat"

"Biadab!"

"Memang, tapi aku tak mau mengotori tanganku jadinya aku menyuruh Seohyun untuk melakukannya~ dan Eng Ing Eng semuanya berjalan sempurna. Kau tak menyangkakan saat itu yang telah menggugurkan kangdungan istrimu adalah aku orang yang membantu membopong siwon dan berbincang denganmu, pastinya kau tak akan menyangka Jo Myeok orang yang menolongmu pelakunya~ haha"

"BRENGSEK!"

BRUGHH

Kyuhyun meninju wajah si pria tepat pada bagian pipi, si pria yang tak mau kalah membalas pukulan Kyuhyun namun meleset malah ia yang terjatuh.

"Kau berani memukulku? Kau berubah Gui Xian! Kau memukulku hanya demi wanita sialan itu!"

"Kau bukan Zhoumi yang ku kenal! Kau iblis! Aku memukulmu supaya iblis itu keluar! Dan mengembalikan Zhoumi GegeKu"

"Cih! Saat mendesak ini saja kau mengingatku. Miris sekali, baiklah sebaiknya kita bertarung sampai titik darah penghabisan. Dan bantu Zhoumi Gege mu kembali"

Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun kembali bergulat, baku hantam tak terhindarkan. Sungmin yang melihatnya hanya mampu menangis ia tak kuat melihat semua ini, terlebih wajah tampan Kyuhyun ternodai dengan semua memar yang menghiasi.

"Sudah~ ku mohon hentikan hiks –hiks "

Sungmin berbisik lirih, matanya terpejam tak kuasa melihat apa yang telah terjadi. Darah membasahi lantai marmer itu, tapi sepertinya tak ada niatan dari keduanya untuk berhenti.

BRUKK

"KYUHYUN! Hiks hentikan!"

"Haha, kau lemah Gui Xian! Kekuatanku lebih besar darimu! Haha –hahh –hhah"

Kyuhyun tersungkur jatuh ia terbatuk dan darah mengalir dari mulutnya bahkan wajahnya, ia menatap Sungmin yang menangis, kemudian pandangannya terarah kembali pada Zhoumi.

"Aku tak akan kalah darimu!" Kyuhyun mencoba bangkit, tapi ia gagal ia tertekuk memegang dadanya.

"Haha, hanya sampai itu kekuatanmu!"

Zhoumi mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun sehingga berbaring, Zhoumi mendekat kearah Sungmin dengan terpincang ia mengambil suntikan yang tergeletak di samping Seohyun.

"Lee Sungmin mari kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat."

"Tidak –tidak aku mohon! Hiks –hiks jangan hiks"

Sungmin terpojok ia tak tau harus bagaimana, sementara Zhoumi semakin mendekat dan siap menyuntikan cairan itu padanya.

"Tuhan, aku mohon selamatkan aku."

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal Lee Sung -ARGHHT"

BRUGHKK

Tubuh Zhoumi terkapar tak berdaya, sebuah balok menghantam pundaknya. Kyuhyun sang pelaku terengah dengan jalan gontai dia mendekat ke arah Sungmin.

"Minnie –uhuk!"

Sungmin membuka mata terpejamnya dan kaget saat Kyuhyun berjalan kearahnya dan berusaha melepas ikatannya.

"Kyu~ hiks"

"Gwaenchana, -uhuk semuanya telah berakhir –uhuk. Kajja kita pergi Min –uhuk"

Sungmin membantu memapah Kyuhyun, air matanya tak pernah berhenti mengalir melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang babak belur. Sesampainya mereka dia luar Sungmin menyandarkan tubuh Kyuhyun di pohon.

"Kyu –hiks, maafkan aku hiks ini semua salahku"

Tangan Kyuhyun telulur menyentuh wajah Sungmin menghapus jejak airmata Sungmin.

"Gwaenchana, ini bukan salahmu –uhuk"

"ITU MEREKA!"

"Astaga benar! Cepat panggil ambulan! KYUHYUN –AH! SUNGMIN –AH!"

Shindong dan anak buahnya berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang tengah bersandar di pohon.  
"Kalian baik –baik saja?"

"Kami selamat Hyung –uhuk –uhuk."

"Maaf aku terlambat, ayo kita harus mengobati luka kalian."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin selamat, lagi –lagi keberuntungan berpihak pada mereka. Shindong membawa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ke Rumah Sakit, sementar Zhoumi dan Seohyun pun di amankan dan di beri perawatan oleh polisi.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Note: **

**Anyeonghaseyo ^^, lama tak berjumpa apa kabar? Sebelumnya aku minta maaf sama keterlambatan update FF ini, entah lah semoga chap ini ga mengecewakan. Udh taukan siapa ^^ yang udh suudzon sama jungmo trus siwon bahkan Hangeng gege T.T ayo minta maaf wkwkw ga salah sih pada nyangkanya ke 3 org itu hehe mereka tinggi wkwkw. Pas chap awal juga ada yg nebak Zhoumi trus bener lagi nebak kalo Zhoumi gay wkwk cuman aku pura pura ga tau aja gitu biar kesannya misterius XD #tabokdulu tapi hampir semua dugaan dan prasangka kalian bener ko haha. Reader chap ini giman? Kalau bnyak yg kurang kasih tau yah hehe, saran reader berarti bgt buat aku :). New reader selamat datang semoga ga bosen yah hehe.**

**Thank's To:**

**BoPeepBoPeep137, KimJiIni621, reaRelf, SazkiaSiwonestELF, Princess Kyumin, nannaa, Fariny, ChoKyunie, Sha, Hyehoon, DANHOBAKMING1, novacllend, 137Line, IamELFandJOYer, coffewie kyumin, song min ah, hana, bang3424, dadjoepranatha, mayasiwonest everlastingfriend, adindasungmin, desi2121, dessy kyumin, liaa kyuminelf, Audrey musaena, meihyun15, chiikyumin, kim ji won, angela kirari, cho kyuri mappanyukki, narukyumin, mingi, erry evilamingkyu, alint 2709, riskyu, lee minchan, margareth pumpkins, sasya, shin sa hee, chan moody, hyuknie, lizuka myori, shanty ciimudh, monnom, kimshipo, dhia bintang, satry fadia, arisatae, ina kyuzairina, evilpink, Yc KSH, gitarestiana, ariesta87, wonnie, Guests, siders^^**

**Ada yang belum ke absen? Bilang yah hehe**

**Q n A:**

**Q : kandidat terkuat MR X Changmin o.O**

**A : XD aku bukan ChangKyu Shipper XD, ga mungkin changmin wkwk mereka cocoknya jadi sahabat wkwk^^v**

**Q : Bikin Nickhun mengejar Victoria**

**A : insaaloh yah ga janji xD aku suhaain tapi wkwk**

**Q : Kenapa siwon jarang nongol?**

**A : Siwon oppa jadi selingan aja XD, dia kan aku jadiin temen kulliahnya Kyu jd kemungkinan dia cuman muncul pas part itu aja ^^ siwon oppa kan lagi sibuk jd dia ga bsa tampil banyak #ngeles**

**Q : Siwon jadi sepupu Minnie aja**

**A : dia kan udh jd temennya Kyuh, trus siwon oppa tau kalo Min pacarnya Kyu. Kan pas mabuk dia sempt godain Sungmin wkwk. Maaf yah^^**

**Q : Bikin Seo Nc sm Om om**

**A : Aku ga bisa XD masih polos #ngeles hhahah itu kan hubungan terllarang, Seo disini selingkuh sama ayah tirinya hehe bukan sma ayah kandung. Ayah tirinya masih muda blum o mom wkwkw.**

**Q : Bikin Kyu minum air susu dari Min XD selama min hamil, kasian Kyuhyun ga dapet jatah NC**

**A : Kyaa XD #blushh, ga bisa ngomong apa apa. Sarannya ditampung yah kyaa astajim aku bayangin Kyuhyun nenen XD haha. Nanti aku rundingan dulu sama KyuMin yah haahah**

**Q : Umur author.**

**A : lala~ sehari lagi 18 thun^^ hehe panggil chingu juga gapapa^^ **

**Mian kalo chap ini GJ hehe makasih buat reader semua yg bersedia baca, review, fav, yang slalu ngasih semangat makasih yah makasih bgt! Semua saran kritik reader membantu aku buat bikin ff ini lebih baik. Makasih #bow**

**HAPPY BRITHDAY CHO KYUHYUN^^**

**And **

**Me #nyempil #abaikan #gapenting **

**Mind to review?  
**

**Bandung, 3 february 2013  
**


	10. Chapter 10

"Gege? Ayo menikah denganku?"

"Huh?"

"Kata Eomma dengan menikah kita akan bahagia~"

Zhoumi kecil tersenyum sumringah dan mengangguk keduanya kemudian saling berpelukan.

**.**

**.**

"**+THE MOST DELICIOUS REWARD+"**

**.**

**ButterflyJOY137**

**.**

**Cast : Kyuhyun x Sungmin**

**Zhoumi**

**Heechul**

**Hangeng**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Little bit hurt/comfort****, Drama**

**.**

**Rate : T+ to M**

**Disclaimer : GOD, mimih pipih nya XD, tapi ff ini murni hasil pemikiran dan pertapaan*?* saya di kamar mandi kyumin XDXD**

**.**

**Warning : GS || SEX CONTENT ||TYPO BERTEBARAN XD || NEWBIE || EYD NGACO XD || DON****'****T LIKE DON****'****T READ^^**

**.**

**KRITIK DAN SARAN READER SEMUA SANGAT AMAT BERHARGA JUGA MEMOTIVASI SAYA DALAM MEMBUAT FF INI LEBIH BAIK, KALO BERKENAN SILAHKAN REVIEW^^#bow**

**.**

**HAPPY READING^^**

**.**

**enJOY~**

_Flashback_

Tepat dua bulan setelah keluarga kecil Cho pindah ke China, meski perbedaan bahasa sempat membuat Cho Heechul dan anaknya Cho Kyuhyun kurang nyaman akan tetapi lambat laun mereka mulai menyukai tempat kelahiran Cho Hangeng itu. Yah, ayah dari Cho Kyuhyun itu adalah keturunan China dan Korea tak heran wajahnya agak sedikit berbeda seperti wajah orang Korea pada umumnya. Hangeng terlahir dari rahim ibu berdarah China dan ayah Korea.

Rasa bahagia mereka rasakan disana, bahkan Kyuhyun bertemu teman sepermainan yang sangat baik. Namanya Zhoumi, ia seorang anak yang manis dan tinggi meski terkendala bahasa tapi tak menyurutkan mereka untuk tetap bermain.

Kyuhyun memang anak yang mudah bergaul meski di awal ia agak kesulitan untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan Zhoumi yang terkesan menjauh dari orang –asing, Zhoumi memang anak yang tertutup.

Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Zhoumi saat Heechul singgah kerumah Zhoumi untuk sekedar menyapa tetangga baru mereka. Saat itupun ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan Zhoumi, awalnya ia hanya minta ijin kekamar mandi dan dengan sikap ramahnya ibu Zhoumi mempersilahkan Kyuhyun kecil untuk ke kamar mandi dekat kamar Zhoumi. Rasa penasaran Kyuhyun akan pintu kamar sebelah kamar mandi membuatnya lancang membuka pintu dan mendapati anak di atas usianya tengah bermain sendiri, dan disanalah kisah ini dimulai.

Dan hey! kalian tak menanyakan cara mereka berkomunikasi? Kuberitahu, mereka menggunakan bahasa tubuh bahkan isyarat yang hanya mereka mengerti, terkadang Zhoumi asik mengobrol dengan bahasa China dan Kyuhyun dengan Hangul. Bukankah anak kecil memang begitu? Mereka akan merasa nyaman dengan kondisi yang mereka inginkan.

Zhoumi bukanlah anak biasa sehingga mereka hanya bermain di dalam rumah saja, Kyuhyun sering bertanya kenapa dia dan Zhoumi tak pernah boleh main di luar rumah dan ibu serta ibunya Zhoumi hanya menjawab Zhoumi sakit tak boleh kena udara luar.

Kyuhyun awalnya menurut saja, suatu ketika Ibu Zhoumi meninggalkan mereka berdua di rumah lantas Kyuhyun memaksa Zhoumi bermain diluar awalnya ia mendapat penolakan dari Zhoumi akan tetapi lambat laun ia luluh oleh Kyuhyun dan menuruti perintah bocah itu. Mereka bermain di luar dengan riang awalnya sampai keadaan Zhoumi memburuk anak kecil itu terjatuh tanpa sebab dan pingsan, Kyuhyun yang kaget segera berlari mencari bantuan meminta tolong pada ibunya.

Zhoumi sempat mendapat perawatan di Rumah Sakit. Sejak saat itu Kyuhyun tahu jika Zhoumi mengidap penyakit parah, Kyuhyun merasa bersalah dan berubah pemurung ia sempat tak mau menjenguk Zhoumi karena takut Zhoumi marah, bagaimanapun juga ini salahnya.

Tapi Zhoumi bukanlah anak pendendam ia memaafkan Kyuhyun karena ia menganggap ini sepenuhnya bukan salah Kyuhyun, kedekatan mereka tumbuh dekat layaknya saudara kandung hingga Kyuhyun kecil yang tak mau melihat Zhoumi menderita berjanji akan memberikannya kebahagian. Tapi anak itu tak pernah tahu janji yang dibuatnya dengan ketidaktahuan dan kepolosan malah akan menyusahkannya di kemudian hari.

**.**

***JOY***

**.**

Seminggu pasca kejadian itu Kyuhyun semakin sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan Zhoumi, hampir seharian ia hanya bermain dan menemani Zhoumi dan pulang hanya untuk tidur dan makan.

"_Eomma!_ Aku pergi ke rumah Zhoumi _Gege!_" Kyuhyun berlari terburu menuruni tangga rumahnya lewat begitu saja di depan Ayahnya yang tengah bersantai di ruangan TV.

"Eo –oh! _Ne_, pulang sebelum makan siang _Chagiya_" Heechul berteriak keras dari dapur sementara Hankyung menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dengan pandangan kesal.

"Anak itu lebih sayang Zhoumi di banding Ayahnya" Kembali Hangeng memfokuskan diri pada tontonannya tanpa disadari Heechul muncul dari arah dapur dengan dua gelas teh ditangannya ia tersenyum melihat tingkah Hankyung dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau terlalu fokus dengan pekerjaanmu _Honey~_ . Wajar saja sifat Kyuhyun seperti itu!"

"Hummf" Hangeng menyela nafas. "Jujur aku cemburu~" Heechul tersenyum keduanya terdiam sesaat sampai Hangeng membuka pembicaraan kembali.

"Hah~ kalau Kyuhyun kita bersikap seperti ini, aku tak tega memberitahukan berita kepulangan kita ke Korea." Hangeng menatap Heechul yang tengah menyeruput tehnya,wanita itu menoleh heran.

"Kita akan kembali ke Korea, kau senang?" Hankyung tersenyum

Heechul membulatkan matanya kaget "Ne?"

"Hah! Kau betah tinggal disini rupaya. Tapi~ maafkan aku tugasku sudah selesai disini minggu depan kita akan kembali pulang" kembali ia mengulas senyuman diwajah tampannya, Heechul sedikit tersipu dan terkejut "Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?" tak lama ia bersua.

"Ku harap dia akan menerimanya, cobalah untuk membujuknya~" Hangeng menautkan jarinya dengan jari Heechul lalu mengusapnya pelan "Kau bisa melakukannya~"

"A –akan kucoba, ini akan berat untuknya. Kau tahukan dia akan sulit meninggalkan tempat ini karena…"

"Aku tahu. Bujuk dia aku akan membantumu~"

"Hahh~ baiklah~ tapi tak sekarang kasian dia." Hankyung mengangguk pasti lalu memeluk istrinya erat "_Gomawo_~".

**.**

***JOY***

**.**

**Ting Tong**

"Tunggu sebentar~"

**Cklek~**

"_Ni hao_"

"Gui Xian mama. _Ni hao_, mari masuk!" sambutan ramah Heechul dapatkan saat berkunjung kerumah Zhoumi.

"Ah _ye~_" Heechul bergegas masuk kedalam, ia duduk sementara ibu Zhoumi pergi mengambilkannya minuman.

"Silahkan diminum~" senyumnya ramah.

"_Xie Xie_" Heechul membalas senyuman nyonya Tan."Gui Xian mama, ada keperluan apa?"

"Ah~ begini Zhoumi Mama, besok kami akan kembali ke Korea~" Heechul yang mulai pasih berbahasa China mengobrol dengan logat china khas orang sana.

"_Ye?_ Kenapa mendadak?" Terlihat raut kekagetan diwajah cantiknya kedua jari tangannya saling bertautan.

Heechul menaruh teh yang tadi diminumnya kemudian tersenyum pada ibu Zhoumi.

"Hangeng menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebelum waktunya, jadi kami bisa pulang sebelum jatuh tempo~"

"Ah~ sayang sekali, pasti Zhoumi akan sedih kehilangan Gui Xian" Heechul tersenyum mendengar penuturan nyonya Tan ia menggenggam tangan ibu Zhoumi mengelusnya.

"Kyuhyun juga sama, seharian kemarin dia marah pada kami karena hal ini. Aku memang tak tega tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Toh kami disini hanya pendatang"

"Pantas Gui xian tak bermain kesini. Aku bahkan telah menganggap kalian sodara, aku mengerti pasti kau sangat merindukan keluargamu~ "

"_Xie Xie_ Zhoumi mama" mereka sama –sama melempar senyuman.

"Kapan pesawat kalian berangkat?"

"Kami mengambil penerbangan pagi~"

"Ah~ Zhoumi pasti akan merindukan Gui Xian. Kalau ada waktu mampirlah kesini pintu rumah kami selalu terbuka untuk kalian"

"Pasti. Terimakasih, aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi yang jelas aku berterimakasih karena telah menjaga Gui Xian"

"Tidak~ akulah yang harusnya berterimakasih. Berkat Gui Xian, semangat sembuh Zhoumi bertambah~" kali ini tangan Heechul yang di genggam dan diremas oleh Ibu Zhoumi Heechul lalu memeluknya memberi ketabahan.

"Sama –sama"

"Semoga Zhoumi akan baik –baik saja ditinggal Gui xian" Ibu Zhoumi berkaca –kaca

"Aish~ apa yang Zhoumi mama katakan? Zhoumi akan kembali sehat dan dia akan jadi anak yang kuat meski tanpa Gui Xian. Dia pasti sembuh percayalah~" Ibu Zhoumi terisak Heechul memeluknya semakin erat memberi kekuatan sesama Ibu.

"_Xie –xie_ Gui Xian mama".

**.**

***JOY***

**.**

"Aku ingin disini! Biar _Appa Eomma_ saja yang pulang! Aku ingin dengan Mimi _Gege!_"

Kyuhyun terus menangis padahal keluarga ini diburu waktu sebelum pesawat mereka lepas landas.

"Kyu~ _Eomma_ mohon. Kau tak sayang pada kami, Huh?"

Kyuhyun malah menangis semakin kencang "Huaaa, tapi aku tak mau pulang! _Appa_ jahat~"

"Kyu~ ayolah anak _Appa_ yang tampan, kita bisa terlambat jika kau terus seperti ini"

Tangisan Kyuhyun tak berhenti malah semakin keras Heechul dan Hangeng sudah lelah sejak kemarin mereka terus membujuk Kyuhyun yang tetap dengan pemikirannya tak ingin kembali ke Korea.

"Kyunnie~ Appa mempunyai sesuatu untukmu kau mau melihatnya?" Berhasil! Kyuhyun memelankan tangisannya menatap Ayahnya ingin tahu.

Hankyung menghampiri Kyuhyun yang berada digendongan Heechul, mengeluarkan sebuah boneka anjing yang lucu dari kantong yang dipegangnya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan tangisannya ia menatap boneka itu kemudian tersenyum "Guk Guk!" katanya antusias. Tangan mungilnya hendak mengambil boneka itu saat Ayahnya kembali menarik boneka itu dan mengangkatnya tinggi.

"Eits! _Appa_ akan berikan ini padamu asal kau berjanji mau pulang dengan kami ke Seoul. Bagaimana?."

Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun mengangguk "Ehm! Berikan boneka itu padaku _Appa_!" Hangeng memberikannya pada Kyuhyun. Heechul tersenyum pada Hangeng memberikan jempol untuk rencana suaminya.

"_Cha~_ ayo kita pulang! Seoul kami datang~" teriak Heechul

"Ayo~ _Halmonie_ Kyunie pulang" Kyuhyun ikutan berteriak kegirangan.

Hangeng hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan kedua orang yang dicintainya.

**.**

"**KYUMIN"**

**.**

"_Yeobo~_ pastikan tak ada yang tertinggal!" Heechul berteriak dari luar rumah "Oh!" jawabnya.

"Sudah semua _chagiya~_. Ayo kita berangkat!" Setelah mengunci pintu, mereka bertiga berjalan keluar pagar rumah mereka. Di luar taxi sudah menunggu, Hankyung dibantu sang supir memasukan barang kedalam bagasi.  
"_Eomma~_"

Heechul menoleh "Uhm?"

"Aku ingin pamit Ke Zhoumi _Gege~_" Heechul merengut heran "_Eomma~_" Kyuhyun merengek.

"Aish Baiklah~ ayo _Eomma_ antar! _Yeobo_ kami tak akan lama" Hangeng mengangguk.

**.**

"**KYUMIN"**

**.**

**Brakk**

Pintu taxi tertutup seiring masuknya Heechul dan Kyuhyun di jok belakang

"Eoh? Kyuhyun menangis lagi?" Tanya Hangeng yang melihat Kyuhyun dalam pelukan Heechul menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Begitulah~ Zhoumi bahkan lebih parah lagi. Aku jadi merasa bersalah memisahkan mereka. Hah~" Heechul menghela nafas dalam.

"Hah~ tenanglah mereka pasti akan lupa dengan sendirinya."

"Hemmph. Tadi Kyuhyun memberikan boneka yang kau berikan pada Zhoumi, ia memberikannya nama Ni Qiu, entahlah aku bingung dengan anakmu~ ia bahakan berjanji jika Zhoumi berhasil menyusulnya ke korea dia akan menikahinya. Ckck anak ini~"

"Haha! Lalu? Bagaimana reaksi Zhoumi?"

"Dia menangis saat tahu Kyuhyun akan pergi, Nyonya Tan bahkan sampai bingung agar Zhoumi berhenti menangis. Ia baru berhenti menangis saat Kyuhyun memberikannya boneka itu~"

"Haha, anak –anak memang selalu begitu ada –ada saja. Kyuhyun sepertinya tertidur? Pulas sekali~"

"Ia mungkin lelah." Jawab Heechul sembari mengubah posisi duduk Kyuhyun agar nyaman.

"Hmm. Eh tapi bagaimana Kyuhyun tahu tentang pernikahan?" Hangeng menolehkan badannya kebelakang menanyakan hal yang sedari tadi terus terngiang.

"Dia pernah bertanya padaku cara agar membuat seseorang bahagia, ku jawab dengan menyiapkan makanan untukmu dan Kyuhyun. Lalu entah kenapa Kyuhyun malah bertanya apa aku menikah denganmu untuk membahagiakanmu? Kujawab saja ia"

"Haha, Kyuhyun tak sepolos yang kuduga ternyata.".

**.**

"**137"**

**.**

Mereka sampai di Bandara tepat waktu, jika saja mereka terlambat beberapa menit mereka mungkin tak jadi pulang ke kampong halamannya. Heechul kesusahan menggendong Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur sementara Hankyung membawa barang mereka. Setelah memeriksakan passport mereke segera masuk ke dalam Pesawat, menyamankan diri di kursi yang telah tersedia.

"Kyuhyun sepertinya kecapean~" Heeechul menarik selimut menutup tubuh Kyuhyuh.  
"Dari kemarin ia terus saja menangis~" Hangeng menjawab.

"Hah~ Kyuhun selalu saja begitu jika ia mendapat teman yang disayanginya~" Heechul membenahi duduknya mencari posisi nyaman.

"Ia~, ah! Kudengar hanya Kyuhyun yang mau bermain dengan Zhoumi?" Hangeng berbicara sambil mengambil makanan yang pramugari sajikan.

"Ia~ Zhoumi tak boleh keluar rumah jadinya hanya sedikit temannya. Bahkan mungkin tak ada~" Heechul mengaduk sup di hadapannya

"Ah~ kasihan anak sekecil Zhoumi harus menanggung beban seberat itu~"

"Huh~ takdir setiap manusia memang berbeda. Ah~ aku lapar sekali!" Hangeng hanya tersenyum melihat cara makan Heechul seperti terkesan tak pernah diberi makan saja.

"Pelan –pelan! Aku tak akan menghabiskan makananmu"

_Flashback End_

**TBC**

**Note: Anyeonghaseyo~ (Y^_^)Y apa kabar? berharap masih ada yang inget sama FF ini hehe dan sudi untuk membaca bahkan meninggalkan jejaknya^^ Buat yang udh review Follow Fav makasih yng udh PM makasih yahh heheh. Ya udh gitu aja^^ mungkin 2 chaptr lagi END hehe Makasih sekali lagi^^ #bow **


End file.
